Nightmare From the Unforgotten Past
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: Kagome father abused her when she was little. And now he's returned. But is he who she always thought he was? What questions are being left unanswered? And what has Mrs.Higurashi been hiding? Angiush, secrets, pain, and love? KagInu FINALE ch Up!
1. Dads home

**Chapter 1! (I'm Baaaaack!)- Fu Fu!**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, sat in her bedroom, growling with frustration over her current piece of math homework. It was a real treat in itself that she was even in her home. Usually she would be doing her homework, in the entirely unsafe, environment of Sengoku Jidia. Under the safe gaze of an ill-tempered, stubborn, beautiful Hanyou. the hanyou that she, unfortunately, couldn't get out of her mind.

She looked down at the math problem, in her algebra book. (Who cared what b plus g plus 8 equaled?) Then she looked at the doodles that coved the piece of paper she was working on. 'I heart Inu', was very common, so was 'Inu+Kaglove' and the name Inuyasha written in extravagant, luxurious letters.

She knew she was acting like a little girl with a crush, but while in her time, she couldn't get the half-youkai off her mind. Ending up with all her teachers asking who this mysterious 'Inu' was.

Kagome sighed as she heard her little brother running past her door, screaming joyfully at the top of his lungs that...NO!

She quickly got out of her seat, and ran to her bedroom door. '_it can't be true, it _can't _be! there's no way!' _Kagome thought franticly, as she opened her door, and pecked out to the landing in front of the front door. Just to see, with a sickening sensation in her stomach, that what Souta had said, was in fact, quit true.

For there Father, was indeed, home.

* * *

"Chichioya! You're home!" Souta screamed, as he ran forward, and jumped into his fathers arms.

"Boy! You've gotten big!" Mr.Higurashi said, as he hugged his son.

"We haven't seen you for, what? 4 years? 5?" Souta asked, sounding like he wasn't angry at all. Kagome was slowly descending the steps, towards the rest of her family. Her mother was standing next to _him, _smiling as if nothing was wrong. Grandpa was no where to be seen.

"5 I believe. Kags! I've missed you darlin!" He said, with a distinctly American accent.

"Is that why you haven't been in the country for 5 years? Because you missed us? And don't you dare call me either of those things, ever again!" Kagome replied coldly. Everyone's smiles fell.

"Kagome!" Her mother scolded. "Show respect to your Chichioya!"

"My Chichioya, disappeared a long time ago. I don't know who this person is. But he is not, my father." She said, before turning, and marching back up the stairs, and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"I'll go talk to her" Mrs.Higurashi said instantly, but as she moved to go up the stairs, a hand held her back.

"She'll come down when she's ready." Mr.Higurashi said calmly. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Kagome slammed her door, before picking a pillow up off her bed, and screaming as loudly as she could into it. It was supposed to relieve her frustration. It didn't.

She slumped on the floor beneath her window, letting the tears course down her face.

'_why did he have to come back? What happened to the stupid girlfriend of his in the states?' _Kagome thought bitterly. Having truly believed the monster that was in her house, had truly been out of her life forever. The past few years having been so much better.

When her father had left, her family seemed to fall apart. He had stayed in the country for about 3 years, Souta got to get to know him, While Kagome had steered clear of him.

Her mother had seemed to loose all her flare for life. She would mope around, sleep till noon every day, and drink a lot. Until about a year before she had fallen down the well, she had seemed to pull herself together.

Before that time, Kagome had blamed herself. For it was her fault, that her mother, asked her father to leave. For she had told her mother, in all honesty, what he had done to her.

When Kagome had turned 6, her loving, caring, sweet father, had turned cold. Not around anyone else of course, but in the dead of night. Or the weekends when her mother was at work. He had done everything from beating her, to hanging her out windows, and threatening to kill her, and even sexually abusing her over, and over again. Then that one day, where he had taken it to the final level, she had spilled. She told her mother about the beatings. Not the other stuff, just the beatings. And Then, Mrs.Higurashi, had thrown him out.

And at this moment in time, All the slander that her father had used against her when she was a child, flooded back into her mind. His constant yelling of 'Bitch' 'Tramp' 'Whore', came back. And Kagome Higurashi, felt again, like she was worth less then nothing.

She forcefully wiped her eyes, before standing up, grapping her huge yellow back-pack, and climbing into the tree outside her door.

There was one place that she could still feel like she was worth something. And that place, existed five hundred years in the past.

**

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter 1! I hoped you all liked it. Because there is more to come!**

**Those of you coming from my other story, I hope you like this one as much, if not more, as my old one. Because this one I've been planning for a while. I'm not sure how long this one will be, but I hope you like! - The All Powerful Fu Fu, back again.**

**

* * *

I want 5 Reviews before I'll post the next chapter!****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	2. Back to the past

**Chapter 2 (You all wanted more, so your wish has been granted!)(:Low bow:)- The All Powerful Fu Fu!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

* * *

Kagome dropped to the ground below the tree, and was about to make a wild dash for the well, when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. Spinning her around, and pinning her to her fathers chest, her backpack falling to the ground.

"Running away?" Sneered Mr. Higurashi.

"N- no" She stuttered back.

"Then why don't you join us in the kitchen for dinner, and we can discuss later..." He tightened his grip around her painfully. "...about where you were going" He let her go. And started walking towards the shrine.

Kagome thought for one second about trying for the well, but her fathers voice hovered across the pavement. "Don't even think about going anywhere, ever again, without my permission."

She sighed as she followed him into the house.

* * *

_'Where is she? she was supposed to be back...okay, not till tomorrow, but how long do those tests usually take anyways? She could have come back tonight!' _Inuyasha raged, as he paced back and forth, under the crescent moon, beside the ancient bone eaters well.

'_it's her fault the jewel shattered in the first place, and now she's taking her sweet time in collecting the shards! Why can't she just stay here till we finish? It's not like the rest of us have a life bedside's collecting the jewel. It's not our fault she has so called, "other responsibility's"! Why doesn't she just come back home to me and... Wait! Where did that come from?' _Inuyasha scowled at his mental slip. He tried not to say things like that, even in his mind, because if he got used to it, he would start saying it out loud, witch would not be good at all.

You see, Inuyasha, had already come to terms with the fact, that he was in love with the Miko from the future. And that he wanted to take her as his mate. Eventually.

He would never say such things to her, or to anyone. What would she want with a worthless, little half-breed like him? Sure she never slandered him while they were friends, but, a relationship? Yeah right. It will never happen. He'd pretty much given up before he ever started hoping. But that didn't stop his love growing, or showing occasionally.

He fully planned to ask her when they defeat Naraku. Until then, he had to keep his yap shut, and his hands to himself.

Inuyasha took one last glare at the well, before running as fast as he could to the Goshinboku, and jumping in it's branches, waiting for the dawn, that would bring with it, not only the light of the world, the sun. But the light of his life. Kagome.

* * *

Kagome moved around the noodles in her bowl with her chopsticks, absentmindedly trying to decide what to do, while listening to everything her father said. Hoping to hear something incriminating, but knowing it was hopeless. Her Chichioya was a master at stealth.

He was currently describing New York city to Souta, about the statue of liberty and such. Souta was laughing, and asking question enthusiastically, while her mother smiled. But Grandpa at least, seemed to be on her side. He glared every time his grandson laughed particularly loud, and wasn't speaking at all.

"So Kagome, are you gonna bring Inuyasha to come meet Chichioya?" Asked Souta. Shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Who's Inuyasha? A boyfriend?"

"A friend" She replied quickly. "I don't think so Souta" The n she returned to examining her dinner.

When Mrs. Higurashi excuse the table, Kagome practically ran up to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. Trying to pry her fathers laughing face out of her memory.

Her father, didn't look anything like her, he had light brown hair, and blue eyes. Sometimes, when she was little, she would hope and pray that she wasn't related to him. She'd asked her Mother once, and Mrs. Higurashi was furious, but had insisted that she was her fathers daughter. And her and Mr. Higurashi had had a fight that evening. But nothing had ever come of it.

Kagome sat on her bed for hours, as memory, after memory, nightmare after nightmare, washed over her, like waves over the sea. Things she had tried her hardest to forget, to leave in the past, but when did ones mind ever obey there wishes?

Suddenly, at around 1o'clock in the morning, her doorknob started rattling. Like someone was trying to get in. She sunk back against the wall behind her bed, burring her face in her pillow. Just one evening with her father had brought back all the old fears.

The rattling stopped. And she breathed a sigh of relief, as she heard her fathers footsteps fading down the hall. Until she heard them coming back, then there was a click, and her door swung open.

Her Chichioya was standing in the doorway, framed by the darkness of the hall behind him. He stepped inside, and close the door, with a sickening click.

He then, stepped across the room towards her, and with a hateful sneer on his usually handsome face, he grabbed her pillow, and twisted it out of her grasp.

"Get up" He said coldly. She stared at him in defiance.

"On your feet, or you'll wish you'd never been born you Whore!" He whispered fiercely. This time she listened.

As soon as she was standing up straight in front of him, he slapped her across the face.

She winced at the stinging, as he started to speak. "That was for disrespecting me in front of my family!"

He slapped her again. "That's for trying to run away"

Again. "And that's for locking your door you bitch!"

She stood there with her hand on her red, and burning cheek. As he glared at her.

"Even more pretty then back then, aren't you, you little slut!" He said, as he gripped her chin roughly in one hand, looking her over skepticly.

He stepped over towards the door, but turned right before stepping out. "Don't even think about gong anywhere without my permission. And..." He smiled venomously. " Tell anyone, and your brother comes with me, where ever I go" He then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome woke at the break of dawn the next morning. Totally disregarding her fathers remark last night, she grabbed her bag, and rushed to the door.

Locked. Damn.

She turned to the window, and slid it open, before climbing down the tree outside, just like last night. Only this time, she got to where she was going.

She felt the familiar aura of the time slip surround her, as she jumped into the well.

She had no intention of saying a word to anyone. They didn't need to know she couldn't defend herself against her own father. Inuyasha would just call her a weak human. Or worst, come over to her time, and get in a fight. She couldn't have that, her father would just hit her harder.

She landed on the other side, and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. Just as she left it. She climbed out of the well, and was almost at the top, when a clawed hand came down, and grabbed hers, pulling her out of the well.

"And where have you been?" Inuyasha sneered. Crossing his arms under the sleeves of his Kimono, in the traditional, Inuyasha pose.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm back early!" She protested.

"You could have come back last night!"

"What good would that have done! It's not like we always go hunting for jewel shards in the dead of night!" She continued to defend her early arrival, but not early enough for him obviously.

"So what? Had it ever occurred to you that maybe..." He suddenly stopped speaking. As if he had thought better of his words. "...Feh. Come on, lets get back to the village" He then said, calmly, as he turned around and started walking in the direction of Kaedes hut.

'_What was that about?' _Kagome wondered. As she followed him. In the meantime, the hanyou ahead of her was having a mental battle.

_'Why did you do that? you idiot! You almost slipped, and what were you doing there at the crack of dawn! you are such and idiot! Now she's gonna suspect something, she's gonna ask you about that. you just set yourself up for a lot of annoying questioning.' _Inuyasha glowered at his own stupidity.

**

* * *

**

There's chapter 2! And I got way more feedback then I thought I would, Way more, I never thought I'd get so much in less then 24 hours! I'm glad you like it, and the next chapter will be up according to you!

**

* * *

**

I want 10 reviews!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	3. Nightmares and Negotiations

**Chapter 3 (Here you all go!)(SRR: it's about time!)(Hey! you're back!)(Of course I'm back! You take FOREVER! to update, and actually get to the story but There still good storys!)( Thank you! you actually said something nice for once!)(SRR: Hey! I say nice things all the time!)(Whatever you say! On with the chapter!)**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

They arrived at the hut together, and everyone was still sleeping, except for Sango. She greeted them with a smile, before raising her eyebrow at the thought that Kagome had returned at dawn, not dusk. As was usual.

"Kagome. I wasn't expecting you till at least noon." She said, knowing Inuyasha would get angry if she said sun down.

"I promised Inuyasha for the morning." She commented, in a low voice as to not wake the others.

Sango knelt down in front of Mirokus supposedly, still asleep from, so she could put a metal tea kettle on the fire. Suddenly there was a loud gasp from Sango, and she turned around, and slapped Miroku across the face. Who's hand was still on her butt.

"PERVERT!" She screeched, effectively waking up the whole hut.

Kaede rolled over on her futon with a knowing smile gracing her lips, while Shippou howled loudly.

"Miroku! Can't you be an idiot later?" He wined, as he curled himself into a tighter ball on the floor.

"Shippou!" Kagome called quietly, "I have some chocolate for you!"

That did it. The said kitsune was up in a flash, and curled in Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome cuddled Shippou, and Kaede and a still glowering Sango, started to prepare breakfast. Until Kagome's scent wafted over him. As hard as he usually tried to ignore it, he just couldn't this time, and found himself closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply. But stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right about her scent.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, as she was handing a bar wrapped in shiny, weird looking paper, to Shippou. "Who's at your house?"

She froze, and everyone watching saw it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's some guy at your house who isn't you brother, or your grandfather. Who is he?" The scent had a very masculine air about it.

"Just a friend of my moms, it doesn't matter." She said quickly. Inuyasha could tell she was hiding something. So could the others, who were all staring at her curiously. All except Shippou who was still gnawing on his chalk-o-late. "So, when are we leaving?"

"We should head out after breakfast." Sango said, trying to diverge conversation from her friend.

"Then hurry up" Inuyasha said, as he sat down on the hut floor in his usual way. His back leaning up against the wall, while he sat Indian style.

They ate breakfast, and then headed east.

* * *

They'd camped for the night in a secluded clearing, close to a stream. And everyone had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

All except, for Inuyasha. Who was still contemplating the weird guy at the shrine.

Who was he? And why hadn't Kagome wanted to tell him? Inuyasha felt a surge of entrust for the man. Something about this didn't sit right.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of whimpering below.

He looked to see Kagome, tossing and turning in her sleep, with a pained expression on her face, she was whispering quietly, "Don't...stop...leave me a-..." She whimpered again.

Inuyasha jumped out of his perch, in the tree right above her. And landed softly on the ground next to her.

Not knowing what to do, If he should wake her, or not. He thought about what his mother used to do to him when he had a bad dream. He decided it was worth a shot.

He picked up Shippou gently, as not to wake him, and deposited him in Sango's sleeping bag, before returning to Kagome.

He leaned forward and brushed the hairs from her forehead, and then laid the back of his hand on her cheek, All the while making soft shhing, sounds. She seemed to relax almost immediately, and leaned into his touch. He blushed, glad that she couldn't see it.

He stayed with her, one hand on her cheek all night long. But when dawn came, everyone awoke to find Inuyasha in his tree, and Shippou wondering how he'd got into Sango's sleeping bag.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

Kagome woke before dawn, and quietly started to gather her things. Trying not to wake the others. And hoping Inuyasha wasn't awake.

She'd instructed Sango to tell Inuyasha she'd be back in five days. Though she knew she'd never make it that long, She just hoped Inuyasha didn't come to collect her, and end up face to face with old Chichioya.

She left the hut, and walked as quickly, and silently as she could towards the well. But she wasn't as silent as she thought.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha suddenly jumped down in front of her, making her jump.

"Don't do that!" She scolded, rubbing her heart, as if it still hurt.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm going home. Only for five days Inuyasha." She said quickly. Before sidestepping him, and bolting for the well.

But of course, with his super demon speed, he was in front of her again in seconds.

"Five days? No way!" He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Inuyasha! I have some tests I have to take, and I probably have a mountain of homework. So I'm going. Don't make me use the "S" word!" She was trying not to, she really didn't want to.

"No"

"Inuyasha! I've been here for two weeks! And we found another jewel shard! So why do you want to keep me here so bad! It's only five days!"

He contemplated for a minute, before saying.

"One day"

"Four days"

"Two days"

"Three days. final answer. Either take it, or I'll just forget it, and go for the full five." She said, also crossing her arms.

"Feh. fine, but be back by dawn!" He called, as she ran off towards the well. Hey, at least he didn't get sat.

But now he had to go without her for 3 days.

'_Maybe I'll go see her tomorrow' _He thought, as he jumped into the branches of Goshinboku.

**

* * *

**

There's chapter 3! I know you guys wanted him to find out soon, But I have a dilemma about how he's going to find out, I have two different ways, And I cant decide which one is better. How's this, in your review, say Either A or B. And you won't know which way that is, which ever has more, That's the way I'll go! So please help me!

**

* * *

**

Mii-chan1: Arigato!

**UCRgirl: Arigato!**

**Vegela: Arigato! And it's good to see you again!**

**orangepencils: Arigato! You're making me blush! and It's good to see you again!**

**Dariim: Nothing much, u? Arigato!**

**Animefanatic1623: He'll find out! Be patient! **

**DR: Here it is!**

**Kamira: Arigato!**

**LadyKagome215: Arigato!**

**iun yasha lover 144183: Arigato!**

**Victory in Death: Arigato! And I like your name!**

**Some Random Reader: Here's more, and it's great to see you again!**

**duckyquack: Arigato, But I know when Inuyasha's gonna find out, I just don't know how yet, so give me time. I'm the one writing here after all! LOL! And I really Like you're name! It's funny!**

**pen'n'paper: Arigato! now you people are really making me blush!**

**Forest Sentry Koneji: Arigato!**

**shangxiang10: Arigato!**

**Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0: Arigato! And your name is really creative!**

**randmchik: Arigato! I must say, I don't think you ever reviewed for my last story, But I might be mistaken, I'd love to read your reviews this time around though! If you think that, You'll like this story! And I hope to see you at the good old USAFA! **

**Sarah: I'm glad you like it, I might, And I don't think I'll make a sequel, to my sequel, maybe, but I doubt it, Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Anyways, till next time! the All Powerful Fu Fu!

**I want 15 reviews!**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	4. School and where?

**Chapter 4 (Here it is!)(SRR:FINALLY!)(Oh, shut up!)**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the god tree for hours. Thinking about there journey, and the girl that was, at present time, five hundred years in the future. The thought sent a chill running down his spine. 

Every night of there journey, Kagome had been plagued by nightmares. And Inuyasha was always there to comfort her. He never spoke of them during waking hours. But when she came back, he'd try and get her to tell him what they were about.

From what he heard, someone was attacking her, and she was powerless to stop them.

Did she not trust him to protect her? Or was it something he couldn't protect her from?

'_Feh. I can protect her from anything.' _he thought. But could he? What was going on? Was it something in her time?

Thoughts swirled around in his head, almost making him dizzy. He leaned back against the trunk of the Goshinboku, as he tried to sort through the mess, that the Miko from the future, could always creat in his head.

* * *

Kagome swung her pack into her open window, before following it herself. And slipping under the covers of her bed. 

She closed her eyes, and breathed deep. She loved everything about her bed. How much she missed it when she was in Sengoku Jidia.

'_Not as much as I miss everyone when I'm here. And I'm not even here that long!' _She thought. But snuggled further down in her covers just the same.

Unwelcomeing thoughts of her Father suddenly overtook her mind. He would question her in front of the others, and beat her in the dead of night, demanding an answer. She'd just have to bid her time, and wait till she could go back the past. What else could she do?

* * *

Kagome came down to breakfast later that morning, with just enough time to eat, and head off to school. 

"Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed happily, upon her entering the kitchen. "I didn't know you were back dear"

"I came in at dawn. I tried to be quit as not to wake anyone." She replied. Then she noticed something as she looked around the table, at all sitting there. "Mamma? Where's Grandpa?" She asked, her mothers father was never absent from breakfast. Ever.

"Kagome, Let me speak to you in the hall for a minute" Mrs.Higurashi said, as she dried her hands on her apron, before leading Kagome in the hallway.

"About a week ago, Your Grandfather had a stroke." She said, Wringing her hands together.

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He's alright, but he needs to stay in the hospital for a while, and after that, a nursing home, he needs constant care from now on, care we can't give him." She said, trying to keep the tears from choking her voice.

"How...how did it happen?" her daughter asked shakily.

"We don't know. He hasn't woken up yet, it could have been anything from, something he ate, to a particularly strong emotion."

"Emotion? Like,... fear?" Kagome asked, fearing the worst.

"Possibly" Mrs.Higurashi asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"Never mind, I have to get to school, Bye Mamma!" And she turned, and sprinted out the door.

As she walked down the steps of the shrine, she thought about her grandfather. How untrusting he'd been of Mr.Higurashi, the second he'd walked in the door. Could her father have done something to him?

She contemplated everything, as she moved slowly towards her school. Including a couple elaborate stories she could use to explain where she was the past two weeks, but all of them were quick fixes, nothing that would last full time. She couldn't tell her father about the Feudal Era. No way, wasn't gonna happen. She just couldn't trust him.

As she walked on to the school grounds, she heard her name being called, and turned to see a smiling Houjo walking towards her.

"Higurashi!" He exclaimed, as he stopped in front of her. "I'm glad your back, how are you feeling?"

"Fine" She lied, putting on a fake smile. '_please just go away, please just **go away!'**_ She thought desperately.

"Well, " He continued, She groaned inwardly. "I was hoping you'd accompany me to the movies this weekend, if you feel well."

"I'm sorry, But I don't think I can make it" Kagome said politely, and tried to walk around him. But he blocked her path.

"When do you think you'll be able to?" He asked, with that sickeningly naive voice.

"I don't know" She said, almost losing her patience. He day was already not gong well.

"How bout gong to lunch with me today at Wacdonalds?" He persisted.

Kagome lost it, the frustration of having her father back, and the news that her Grandfather was in the hospital, all came flooding out of her mouth, and it was pour Houjo, who was the victim of her temper.. "No Houjo. I'm sorry I never said it plainly before, But I'm not interested in you. I'm in love with someone else, and I can't go on a date with you. I know this is hurtful, but it's the only way to get it through that thick skull of yours, That I'm not up for grabs!" She started on a controlled tone, but ended up screaming the last sentence to everyone in the vicinity to hear. And then stomped off, glowering the whole way.

* * *

Kagome walked in to the shrine later that day, threw her backpack to the foot of the stairs, before plopping down on the couch. With a scowl on her face. 

_'What a day!' _She thought, with everyone whispering behind her back, and Houjo's hurt glances. It had been one step short of hell. And now, tonight, she'd have one step past hell. With her fathers anger.

Speak of the devil, literally. He waltz in to the living room, and smirked evilly.

"Where's Mamma?" She asked instantly.

"Store" He said, coming closer to her. She quickly jumped over the back of the couch.

"Where were you?" He asked venomously.

She didn't respond, as she dashed up the stairs to her bedroom. He was right on her heels.

"How dare you run from me, you little coward!" He screamed, as he slammed open the door, she tried desperately to lock, before he could do so.

He swaggered into her room, like he had every right in the world to do so, and grabbed her throat in one hand, squeezing painfully. "**_Where?"_** He demanded again.

"I can't...breath" She whimpered.

He dropped her, before stricking her across the cheek. "I want an answer you little tramp!"

"I was...with a friend" She answered hesitantly. He smirked.

"So... You decided to go fuck your boyfriend for two weeks, While your mother and I, sit here worrying!"

"No! Mamma knows where I go, and has no problem, it's you who wants to know!" She accused. He slapped her again.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" He ordered.

"Konichiwa! I'm home!" Came her mothers voice from downstairs. He turned to her again, as she winced.

"We'll finish this later, and..." She felt his hand roaming up her bear thigh, under her forest green skirt. "...maybe more some." Then his hand was gone, and he was exiting the room. As she collapsed on her bed.

It was happening all over again, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know I take a while to get these chapters out, But I have a lot going on lately, I have to work with me mom, and My mom has to use the comp all the time, just stupid stuff. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. It might be a little short, but I think you all might find it expectable, and thank you all who actually read my author note. Such as the following who voted.

**Kamira Spirit Dancer Dariim Doomikazi randmchik****Mii-chan1 _orangepencils_ pen'n'paper Toboe _Vegela _duckyquack _Some Random Reader _**

**Anyone, who has been reviewing my stories, since I was writing Life Together Forever, there name, will be forever more, written in italics, in my A/N**

**_

* * *

_**

inuyashaandkagomekiss: Yea, he is evil, I hate her too, the evil clay pot! And I'm afraid, I'm not planning for a sequel, but I may change my mind after I'm done with this story!

**Kamira: Arigato for your vote!  
****Spirit Dancer: I will!  
****Gothic-Angel13: Of course, and, are you a new reviewer? If so, welcome!  
****Dariim: I'm sure you'll al like it.  
****Doomikazi: Arigato!  
****randmchik: Arigato! And, You'll have to keep wondering!  
****Deztiny13: I will, and Arigato!  
****shangxiang10: Arigato!  
****_Mii-chan1_: Arigato! And yeah, he did.  
****_orangepencils_: Arigato!  
****Att3nt10 D3f1c1t M3GGO: Arigato!  
****Pen'n'paper: Arigato!  
****ReasonedTomacat: Arigato, welcome new reviewer! You sure know how to make a girl blush! I'm just writing for the fun of it!  
****Valerie: Arigato!  
****toboe: Arigato! And, my best friends a wolf to you know!  
****Nekomatat-17: I go as fast as I can!  
****_Vegela_: Arigato!  
****Duckyquack: Boy, you sure are an indecisive one! (Is that a word? Oh, well, the All Powerful Fu Fu doesn't care!) Arigato!  
****_Some Random Reader_: Don't hurt yourself. (Giggle  
****Alicia: Aigato!  
****RavenOfNight: Arigato!  
****Megijen123: Arigato!  
****inukag4evr: Arigato, and thank you for you concern, I'll put in fluff, when I'm read to put in fluff, don't rush me! (LOL)  
****inu+kag 3: Arigato! And, to tell you the truth, I saw someone else writing from that angle, and decided I wanted to put my own spin on that story. So, This is my version, totally unique! Except for the plot line!**

**

* * *

**

And the winner was! drum role please! A! with 7 votes! second up, was of course, B, with three.

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	5. Who do you think you are?

**Chapter 5 (This is going kind of slow, but bare with me!)**

The hanyou known as Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku for hours. Trying to understand the women he loved.

What was bothering her? And why hadn't she told him about it?

He decided the only way to get the answer to these questions, was to ask her himself.

And with that thought, he instantly, jumped through the air, and landed in the well, that would take him five hundred years into the future.

* * *

Kagome suddenly saw a red and silver blur streak through her room. And her first thought was. '_that'll teach him!' _and her second thought was. '_Oh shit!'_ as she ran after him. 

She found Inuyasha standing at the bottom of the stairs, he punched Mr.Higurashi in the face, before gripping him around the neck, and shaking him violently, his eye flickering between gold, and red. All the while screaming, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

She ran down the stairs, and grabbed his wrist. "Inuyasha! He's just a human! Let. him. go.!" She said the last part through clenched teeth. He seemed to calm at the Miko's touch, but his hands didn't leave her fathers neck.

"Please, don't kill him" She pleaded. He looked at her, and then released him, looking as though it was against his better judgment.

"If you ever touch her again, she won't be able to stop me" He warned. Before grabbing her arm and hissing. "I need to talk to you!" and then dragging her towards the kitchen. As they passed through, to get to the outside door, Mrs.Higurashi didn't comment.

"Inuyasha! Let go of me!" She said, as soon as they were out of hearing range of the kitchen, and she tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

"Who the hell was that guy?" He asked, as he released her. Only to see her collapse on the ground in front of the Goshinboku. "Did he hurt you?"

She looked up at him through the tears she was trying as hard as she could to repress, the last statement had been said with so much caring, even Inuyasha couldn't have faked it. And that, above all else, possessed her to tell him the truth.

She rubbed her cheek, which was still red from where she had been struck. He came and sat next to her, and tenderly, gently, he rubbed at it. The heat off his hands made her shiver.

"Was this the first time?" He asked, Kagome was inwardly, astounded, that he wasn't yelling.

She just stared at the ground in front of her. "I'll take that as a no,"

"Who is he?"

She wouldn't look at him. And it was starting to annoy the hanyou. He grabbed her chin, and turned her face so it was facing his. then he repeated. "Who is he?"

She bit her lip, she looked up, down, every where but at Inuyasha. When she started trying to free herself from his grasp, he growled, which goaded her into a response.

"My Father" She said, then instantly started looking at the ground again. Inuyasha's nose was full of the scent of her tears.

"Your Father? But..." Kagome looked at him curiously, but he changed his mind, and said instead. "Where else are you hurt?"

She started rubbing her left forearm, so Inuyasha gently grabbed it, and pushed up the long sleeve of her school uniform, to reveal an ugly, hand shaped, bruise.

"How much did you see?" She asked suddenly. Surprising her companion.

Inuyasha growled. "He had just stopped strangling you by the looks of it when I got here, and then to the end." She winced. As he looked toward the shrine, growling at what the bastard had indicated would happen that night. Over his dead body!

"Why do you care?"

Inuyasha head snapped back to lock eye with the girl sitting next to him. She'd asked him that question so many times. and he'd alluded it, but maybe, now wasn't the time to do that.

"W-wh-why?" He stuttered. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"This doesn't change my ability to track down jewel shards. It doesn't affect how I act with the group, or anything about my life there. Except for some dreams you probably already know about-" Inuyasha blushed at the reminder of what he had been doing for Kagome for the past two weeks. "- nothing changes. He's not going to kill me. So, why do you care?"

Inuyasha looked at her dumbstruck. He wanted to tell her, but what would she say? "Because, because I-"

"Why!" She asked again forcefully.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! ALRIGHT!" He screamed. Kagome's eye resembled saucers when he looked her direction. And he was about to jump into the Goshinboku, when suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his chin, turning his head in the opposite direction, and a pair of lips were on his.

He instantly responded, by sliding his arms around her waist. this was absolute heaven! He was kissing Kagome!

They finally broke away, both gasping for air, and she leaned her forehead against his. He still had his eye closed.

"What...exactly...does that...mean...exactly?" Inuyasha sputtered stupidly. Kagome giggled.

"That means...I love you too"

He captured her lips again. And they kissed for a few minutes, before she suddenly felt Inuyasha stiffen in her arms. She broke away from him to see his ears twitching, before he suddenly bounded off for the shrine.

_'That Bastard!'_

**There you go! Fluff! Inuyasha knows! And a cliffy! I'm sorry, I know you will all want to kill me, but, This is how I envisioned this chapter, with a cliff! Sorry. **

**Kamira: If you thought that was a cliff hanger, then I bet you hate this chap! LOL! and you're welcome!  
****inukag4evr: Well, as Kanna once said. ""Your wish will come true"" (Second Inuyasha movie) Yea, he is, And, maybe you should give her mom a little more credit. She's not that bad,  
****Spirit Dancer: Hugs I always will, promise!  
****_foreverluv:_ You'll find that out in a later chap, I try as hard as I can with the spelling errors, but, you know, nobody's perfect!  
****_Tami_: (For future reference, this person is crazy! I've never met her before in all my life!(LOL)) Cool, your back. Arigato! And, he's my Inuyasha, mine, not your, mine. I'm sure that's what you want to be when you grow up! And here's my update!  
****Mii-chan1: Well, you were kind of right. Arigato!  
****RavenOfNight: Arigato!  
****shangxaing10: Arigato!  
****pen'n'paper: Yeah, that's what I was going for. Everyone sees Kagome's life as perfect before the well, but in my story, it shows it wasn't all fun and games. Arigato!  
****Nekomata-17: Arigato!  
****DR: Arigato!  
****inu+kag 3: Sure, Arigato, and here's your fluff. I always do.  
****Dariim: Thanks for understanding.  
****randmchik: Arigato!  
****heather: Ok, It's gonna stop soon, but I'm sorry to say, it's not quite over yet.  
****dolphin girl202: You'll see.  
****Mini Nicka: Arigato!  
****WhiteMoonDragon: Ok, remind me never to piss _you _off. And I love your name!  
****Jaded Lady: Arigato!  
****Toxic Panda: Arigato!  
****_Vegela:_ Arigato!  
****lovethatstrue: You got it!  
****Moonslayer: Arigato!  
****anriya: He did!  
****Mystical-Creatures: I'm evil huh?  
****reincarnation16: Arigato!  
****_Some Random Reader_: Arigato! **

**I'm sorry my A/N is so long, but you guys give me so many reviews! I'm already almost to 100! The person you gets the 100th review, will be acknowledged specially in my A/N!**

**Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!**

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
****Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)  
****Disclaimer:**

**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	6. Fake Sympathy

**Chapter 6 (I did it) (SRR:sarcastically: Congratulations)(Fu Fu: Thank you!)**

Mr.Higurashi got up, massaging his aching neck, as he saw the man in red, that had attacked him, dragging off Kagome.

He did his best to wipe the blood from his nose, before following them to the kitchen.

"Oh," His ex-wife said, sounding incredibly fake. "What happened? I'll assume you met Inuyasha"

"The guy in the red? Yeah, he must have thought I was an intruder, no matter. I'm fine." He said, putting on an equally fake smile, while really planning to get that little creep back.

"Hm" She didn't believe him on that, not one bit. Inuyasha didn't attack someone who wasn't doing something wrong.

"I'll get you an ice-pack." Mrs.Higurashi said, all the same, as she walked over, and opened the freezer to get one out. And she noticed the second Ice-pack they always kept in there, she had a fleeting thought that it was a good thing it was there. She shook the thought away, as she returned to the table.

"Here" She said, handing it over. Even though she acted pleasant toward him while around Souta, and Kagome, she had no wish to be anywhere near him.

Mr.Higurashi noticed her cold tone. "Noura, why is it your so cold towards me?" He asked, while lowering his ice-pack. "There was a time, where there was nothing but heat between us" He brought a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"That was before I found out you were beating my little girl." She said calmly, as she pushed his hand away, and stood up, walking towards the sink.

"Your little girl-" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"I still see him you know. Talk to him." Noura said, as she picked up a plate and a sponge.

"Where is he then?" Mr.Higurashi sneered, as he stepped up behind her. "Shouldn't he be here? If he was half the man I am..."He trailed off. And she couldn't hold back the next thing that came out of her mouth.

She turned around to see they were really close together. Once it would have made her stomach fill with butterflies, while now it made her blood run cold. "He's not half the man you are Lue. He's ten times it"

That was when he hand came up, and she backhanded her across the face.

The force of his hit was enough to make her stumble, and grab on to the counter to keep herself from falling to the floor.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you Bitch!" Lue screamed. But at that moment, Inuyasha skidded into the room. But Lue was to fast for him. He pulled out a 25" berretta from his over coat. Aiming it right at the hanyou's forehead.

Inuyasha stopped before he even made a move, as Noura straightened up. Kagome had explained to him what the object being pointed in his face could do, the pain that it caused, and how most humans affected by it died, if it killed a human, it could slow him down. He wasn't arrogant enough to deny that.

Kagome suddenly barged through the kitchen door, and she screamed. "Father! Put that away!"

"I want you to go back to where you came from" Lue said calmly.

"Feh, I ain't going nowhere." Inuyasha replied, sneering at this piece of filth, who would harm his own family.

"If you won't go willingly, I'll make you. Hey, Slut,-" Inuyasha growled at the name. "-come with me and your boyfriend, out to the well house." He said, as he started to move forward, pushing against Inuyasha's forehead with the gun. He started to move backwards. He wasn't about to get injured, and then not be able to protect Kagome.

The went in that matter all the way the bone-eaters well. Lue moving forward, pushing the gun point against Inuyasha's forehead, while he moved backwards, with Kagome behind his back.

When they got there, Mr.Higurashi called out, "Hey, you, put half the lid on the well, then put three of those brick on it" He said, referring to Kagome, and a pile of cinderblocks next to the foot of the stairs.

She looked at Inuyasha, who nodded, before she did as she was told.

"Get in there" He said. Inuyasha tried not to smirk. He thought three cinder blocks, and an empty well was gonna stop him? A hanyou? Stupid human.

Inuyasha hesitated long enough to glare dangerously at the man. As soon as he heard that guy walking away, he would come out of the well, and beat the crap out of this guy. Probably kill him.

As he stood on the railing, to give the man one last glare, Lue decided to give the man his final statement.

"I would have rather tied you up, and made you watch as I fucked your little tramp of a girlfriend, but you're a strong one. I thought this was best." Inuyasha growled, and was about to pounce on the man, plan forgotten, He knew what the man was implying to do, when he suddenly came very close to Inuyasha, ramming the point of the gun into his stomach.

"And you know what else?" He sneered, in a husky whisper, "I'm still gonna fuck her, and it won't be the first time"

BAM!

Inuyasha fell backwards into the well, blood gushing from his abdomen, as Kagome screamed. "INUYASHAAAAAA!"

**

* * *

**

The plot thickens with a new, mysterious character, and Inuyasha? Injured? Will he come out alive? Will he be in time to prevent her father raping her? All will be told, all revealed, eventually! Keep reading!

By the way, This probably makes you mad, the A/N might be longer then the whole chapter! I'm sorry!

**

* * *

**

Another Cliffy! I'm so evil! Anyways, I've had this portion of my story planned out since the very beginning, My two way for Inuyasha to find out was, A this way, and B Kagome getting pregnant, by being raped by her father, and Inuyasha smelling the change in her scent.

**

* * *

**

reincarnation16: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally did it!  
**_foreverluv:_ Sorry, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Inuyasha belongs to me! Kagome just has my special permission, Kikyou does not, that's why I hate her so much:mutters under breath: Stupid clay pot! (LOL, just kidding) and Arigato!  
****dolphin girl202:Arigato!  
****RavenOfNight: Arigato!  
****Mystical-Creatures: I love it when My reviewers hate me!  
****_Tami:_ Arigato! Actually, I don't want to be your first customer, or a cutsomer at all! Do We have to go over this AGAIN? Inuyasha. Mine. Get over it. No, you really aren't.  
****Dariim: Sorry, and Arigato!  
****enriya: He sure did, And I tried to, but life is hectic.  
****Mii-chan1:Arigato! Another reviewer hates me! Yea!  
****shangxiang10: Arigato! I'm glad you liked it, and I've always said a story ain't no good without fluff!  
****inuyashanadkagomekiss: I'm so, so, so, so, so SORRY! It was late at night when I did the reviews, and my eyes must have just slipped right over the top of you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I grovel at your feet!  
****inukag4evr: Arigato, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And by the way, she already divorced him, she just uses his last name because she's so used to it. Even if legally she should have gone back to her maiden name. (I'm just to lazy to make up a new last name for him)  
****Mina Nicka: Arigato! And me too!  
****Spirit Dancer: I'm glad you like it, and I try!  
****BunnyKat : Arigato! And, you have a very interesting name! My step mom has a name for a bunnykat also, Kabbit!  
****animefanatic-9877: Arigato!  
****WhiteMoonDragon: You give very interesting reviews, I love reading them! You are very funny!  
****Kamira: Another reviewer hates me! Another reviewer hates me! (Gets up and dances around room) And I'm glad you liked it!  
****kag+inu487: I'm glad you like it!  
****beeswax: Welcome to all us fanatics about Inuyasha! I'm glad you've become a fan! And I'm glad you like my story!  
****Sarah: Exactly how much sugar was in your system when you wrote that review? Arigato, you once again, make me blush. She might, I don't think I've decided yet.  
****duckyquack: i love the fluff to, Arigato!  
****randmchik: Arigato, And, I agree with you!  
****Inu'sannoyingsister: You make me blush! Arigato!  
****inu yasha lover144183: That four reviewers that hate me now! (Does a happy dance!) Arigato!  
****Gothic-Angel13: Arigato, I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten already!

* * *

**

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally did it! 

**The winner for the one-hundredth review is... drum role please...Mystical Creatures! Now you have bragging rights!**

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	7. Through The House

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kagome screamed as she watched the hanyou she love fall out of sight, and felt the shift in aura as the well took him back in time. She then turned to her Father, who was wearing a sickeningly triumphant smile.

"In a couple hours..." He closed the other half of the well, and then pushed on of the cinder blocks to cover it. "... He'll be dead, from blood loss. And no one will ever find him!"

Kagome glared at him with all the hatred she could muster, as she felt the tears pooling in her eyes. Even Inuyasha would need to be tended to after being shot. She needed to get back to the past!

She glanced at him again, before making a mad dash for the well, that she knew wouldn't work. He grabbed her around the middle.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneered, as he started dragging her out of the well house.

"Let me go!" She screeched. "He needs me! Inuyasha!"

"Shut up" Lue said, as he dragged her out the doors by her upper arm, and proceeded to get her to the backdoor of the shrine. By which time she had quit struggling, she knew it was no use.

They entered the kitchen to find it empty, and her Chichioya instantly tensed. "Noura! Get out here!"

After a minutes pause, Mrs.Higurashi came out of the living room, and behind her came Souta, who looked pale, as his eyes darted toward the 25" berretta, still clutched in his fathers hand, before they settled, on his face, looking terrified.

"Son. Go pack up, anything you ever want to see again, bag up, and don't come out of your room till I tell you to. Understood?" He just stood there, going, if it was possible, even paler. "UNDERSTOOD!" Lue suddenly roared. Making her brother squeak, before looking up at his mother, who nodded, before he left the kitchen.

"And you,-" He said, referring to Mrs.Higurashi. "Stay downstairs, and don't you even think about leaving, or calling the cops. I want you to stay in either the living room, or the kitchen, till I come back" He then gripped Kagome's upper arm more tightly, and started dragging her towards the door to the living room.

He got to behind the couch, at the base of the stairs, before Noura blocked his path.

"Lue stop! This is insane! I know what you intend to do and I won't have it!" She said, failing to mask the desperate tone she had in her usually calm voice.

"Move out of my way Woman!" He said, thought gritted teeth. As Kagome pulled on her arm again, trying to get it out of his grasp.

"Let my daughter go!" She demanded.

Lue raised his free arm, and smacked her across the face, resulting in her toppling over the back of the couch, and hitting her head on the coffee table, knocking her unconscious.

"Mamma!" Kagome screamed, and she started resisting even more, trying to aid her mother, but her father just started pulling her toward the stairs. And with the widening of her eyes, and a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she recalled what he had said back in the well house.

FLASHBACK

_"And you know what else?" He sneered, in a husky whisper, "I'm still gonna fuck her, and it won't be the first time" _

END FLASHBACK

Now she knew why he wanted to take her upstairs, and she did everything she could to resist. She kicked, she punched, she wiggled, she bit, but nothing stopped him. Half way up the stairs, he stopped, and tossed her over his shoulder. And she started pounding his back, screaming herself hoarse.

At one time Souta had popped his head out of his room, and Mr.Higurashi had instantly roared, while pointing the gun at him. "GET THE FUCK BACK IN THAT ROOM AND CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Souta had instantly obeyed. And Kagome thanked the stars above that he wasn't stupid enough to try and pick a fight with there father. It wouldn't have solved anything.

She suddenly found them at the top of the stairs, and she made one last ditch effort to get away, but unfortunately, he didn't react at all to her kicking him in the shin.

He proceeded across the landing, and pushed open the door to her room, before entering, and dropping her on her bed, as he kicked the door closed with his foot, it made a sickeningly, final sounding, crash.

* * *

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream as he fell, he felt the aura shift, and take him through the time warp, and then he felt the jeering pain, as he hit the bottom of the well, and was surrounded in the darkness of unconsciousness.**

* * *

There's chapter 7! And I know! Another cliffy! You lot are gonna kill me soon, every chapter lately has been a cliff hanger! But I just love the dramatic stuff!**

**Short chap too!**

**

* * *

PLEASE READ: There seems to be some confusion, as I've said in a previous A/N, Chichioya, means father. It is not Kagome's fathers name. His name is Lue. Kagome's mothers name is Noura. Thank you all! _AND, ALSO I REGRET TO SAY, I SIMPLY DO NOT HAVE TIME, OR SPACE IN MY CHAPTERS, TO RESPOND TO ALL REVIEWS, I WILL, THEREFORE, FORM NOW ON ONLY REPLY TO ONE'S THAT HOLD A QUESTION, OR SNAG MY INTEREST WITH THERE COMMENT! THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT ALL REVIEWS DON'T MEAN THE SAME TO ME! I'M SORRY, BUT I GOT 46 REVIEWS FROM JUST KLAST CHAPTER! I CAN'T RESPOND TO EVERY SINGLE ONE!_****

* * *

**

Pwalefriend: Sorry, it's not exactly the climax, At least, I don't think so, And the father thing, you'll just have to wait and see, And, arigato!

**WhiteMoonDragon: You never fail in making me laugh! And, by the way, I didn't do it!**

**_Tami:_ You really need to lay off the sugar my friend. And, I didn't shot him, I just created the situation, in where he got shot. And I will not fight over the possession of MY Inuyasha any longer. Bye crazier! (And miss, all hyped up on sugar!)**

**Jaded Lady: Holy...(Laughs hysterically)... FRUTIN...(Shakes and gasps) ...BOOGER!...(Laughs hysterically while rolling around on the floor!)**

**inuhpgirl: yea, she hates me, and I promise I'll mop you up!**

**_foreverluv: _I know that, I just love the way it rolls off my tongue, (Sighs) And, the guys name is Lue, Chichioya means father, and I have no idea where you got Suo from. **

**dolphin girl202: (Sniffs) Thank you! (Sniffs)**

**Crow T R0bot: Well, what I'm angling for is, he thought Inuyasha would report him to the cops for strangling Kagome, so he wanted to get him out of the picture. And, he wasn't in this chap much, sorry!**

**Inuyasha's Angel: Sorry, But the timing was sooo right!**

**Kitsune hanyou: Thank you. I try and keep them as much in character as I can, unless there's a reason for them to be out of character, like in Life Together Forever. **

**Maneesh: Yes, Kagome is in High school, and she's a senior. Arigato!**

**Mina Nicka: You are the only person to mention the other person! At least I know one person realized it!**

**

* * *

**

And thank you to the following people who also reviewed.

**Gothic Angel 13  
****Forest Sentry Koneji  
**_**Dariim  
**_**animeluver911  
****_inuyashaandkagomekiss_  
****Toboe  
****silver hanyou chan  
****Lady Storm  
****ScariMoi  
****sexyinumama  
****Moonkitii  
****Tsuki no Tenshi  
****_randmchik  
_****Simonkal of Inyu  
****shero003  
****yashaloves69  
****enriya  
****inu+kag 3  
****alicia  
****Nekoyoukaialisha  
****Sarah  
****gcdv  
****Bunnybabi  
****Toxic Panda  
****_Some Random Reader_  
****Kamira  
****BunnyKat  
****_Inu-chan's luver  
_****megijen123  
****shanxiang10  
****RavenOfNight  
****Doomikazi  
****Kitsune-MiMIK  
****Mii-chan1****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	8. Chances

**Chapter 8**

* * *

There was darkness all around him. And a dull pain coming form his abdomen. This was all Inuyasha knew as he started to come too.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a dark tunnel, with a patch of blue at the end. _'The well? What am I doing here? and why does my stomach...?'_ His brain went from slug pace, to light speed. 'S_hit! Kagome!'_

He instantly came to his feet, and jumped out of the well, trying to ignore the searing pain as he did so, before dropping back down again. He felt the shift in aura, as he traveled 500 years into the future, and landed safely on the ground in Kagome's time. Before he jumped up, to land on the chain latter that Kagome used to climb up the inside of the well.

He threw his shoulder against the solid wood of the lid, and pushed with all his might. His stomach was gushing blood, and thoroughly objecting to this activity. But he kept trying, until finally he got it opened. Through the whole thing it never even entered his mind to use the Tetsusaiga.

Before he left the well house, he noted that Kagome's scent in there was as old as an hour ago. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

He looked up to see Kagome's window closed, and the weird, hard, white drapes covering it. Knowing Kagome wouldn't like it if he broke her window, Inuyasha decided to use the door for once.

He ran into the shrine, through the deserted kitchen, and into the living room, to see Noura Higurashi lying on the ground, moaning with blood all over her forehead. He hesitated for a moment, before going and helping her sit up.

"What happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a rush. She winced before looking into his eyes, while hers filled with tears.

"He...he took her upstairs, I tried to stop him! But, he...he through me, go stop him Inuyasha! Please go save my baby girl!" She shrieked, before pushing him away. He didn't even try to stop her, he jumped up the stairs with one leap, to find Souta sitting in front of his bedroom door, pale faced, listening to the screams of Kagome. Which was coming from her closed door.

"Hey kid, go help your mom, and don't come back up here. Got it?" He told him. The boy nodded, before he descended the stairs, still as white as sheets.

Inuyasha turned to her door, and opened it half way, to see a sight he hoped he'd never have to see.

Kagome was stark naked on her bed, and that bastard was fucking her, while fully clothed. He was holding her down by her wrists, as she cried, and screamed for mercy, and release. But he just continued with what he was doing.

Inuyasha barged into the room, grabbed the man be the back of his shirt, and threw him across the room. Before he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and kneeled down by Kagome's bed, and pulled her into his arms. she continued to sob.

"Im so s-sorry... I tried to...to stop him...I only want...you. only you..." She sobbed, as she clung to his haori for dear life. She said other things, but they were all unidentifiable.

"I wouldn't protect her so fiercely. she's not much of a ride." Lue said, smirking at Inuyasha.

Had the Tetsusaiga not been in his hand, or Kagome had not been in his arms, he would have transformed right then and there. But instead he settled for, pushing Kagome away, and telling her to get dressed, before approaching the filth, and pointing the tip of his sword, right in his face.

"Who the hell told you you could touch my mate?" He asked calmly. While his inside boiled.

"I decided I didn't give a fuck about what anyone said I could or couldn't do to that little whore. Just like her mother I'd say..." But he never got to finish the rest of his sentence, for next second, Inuyasha had turned Tetsusaiga, and used the flat edge of the blade to push him through the still closed window.

He listened with satisfaction as the man screamed, and then the crunch as bone meet cement. Before he turned back to the half-naked Kagome. "Stay here, no matter what, until I get back. Okay?"

She nodded, tears still streaming down her face. He wanted to comfort her, but right now he had to kill the bastard who had caused her grief. No one touched his mate and got away with it! (Even though, technically, she wasn't his mate)

He jumped out the window to see the man still flat on his back on the ground. He landed right next to him.

"Lets make this simple. Apologize, leave, never come back. And I wont kill you. I try to avoid killing weak, lowly, humans when I can. And since you're the weakest, and the lowest of the low, you fit the description." Inuyasha said. Having no idea why he was being so lenient. Maybe it was the whole human thing, or the fact he was Kagome's dad, even if he didn't deserve to be.

"Apologize for what?" he croaked, as he got to his feet. "I do what I feel like. If you wanted to stop it, where were you? And by the way, how the hell did you get out of that well?"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, as he charged forward, and swung at the jeering man in front of him. But it was a blind swing, made out of rage, and Lue was able to dodge it.

"Come on little man. Defend that little bitch's honor. I was really expecting more from you."

Inuyasha had tried to stay patient. This man was, after all, a human. And he was against killing someone who wasn't armed, (As he had seen the berretta on the floor in Kagome's room) But the crime this man had committed, not only against Kagome, but also himself, was just to infuriating. And the man was just to damn cocky. He had to be cut down. And quick.

Inuyasha looked to see what was behind Mr.Higurashi. Nothing but trees. good. Now he'd just have to wait, one more disrespectful, or infuriating thing to come out of the filths mouth, and Inuyasha would kill him. Simple as that.

Lue stood there smirking. As he watched the freak with dog ears standing with his sword drawn. Breathing heavily, as his eyes seemed to be flickering between auburn, and scarlet. He decided he'd goad him just a bit further, see how far this guy could be pushed.

"You do know, that wasn't the first time? I took that whores virginity when she was nine years old."

That did it. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga above his head, and brought it down with a scream of "Kaze no Kizu!"

Lue Higurashi didn't understand the magnitude of his mistake, until he saw those four blades of light streaking towards him. And the look of anger, surprise, and above all else, fear, on his face, Inuyasha would always remember, when he thought of the fact that he wasn't the only one to ever touch Kagome in that way. And it would give him some sense of comfort. Some.

The scar of the wind, left nothing left of Mr.Higurashi but ashes. Which blew away in the wind as Inuyasha re-sheathed his inheritance.

He jumped back up through Kagome's window to see her sitting on her bed, her hands clasped tightly between her thighs, as she rocked slightly back and forth, tears still streaming down her face. She wore a pair of blue pants she called "jeens" and a long sleeved pink shirt.

He instantly crossed the room, and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled into his shoulder, as he felt the wetness from her tears already socking the cloth of his haori, the salty smell of it clogging his nose.

"For what? I'm the one who got myself hurt so I couldn't stop the bastard!" Inuyasha whispered gently. Mentally scolding himself for one again, being unable to protect her. Only this time, it was much worst.

"You know, I would never let someone else do that to me. I had no choice, I tried to stop him. He was too strong" Her voice was starting to sound stronger, as if his very presence gave her strength.

"What do you mean? "someone else"?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

She pulled back to look him in the face. "I mean, someone besides you" Only after she said it did she realize that was a big mistake, they both turned crimson, and looked away from each other.

"I know that wench!" He said. Predictably returning to old habits when things got personal. she giggled slightly.

That's when she heard it. Sirens. And by the sound of it, they were coming this way!

**

* * *

Okay, so, dad's dead! Yeah, but is he her dad? What was the comment about, just like her mother? To find out, come back next time! And who called the cops?**

**Sorry about the wait, but I went camping for the weekend, and was gone longer then expected. But this is a semi long chapter to make up for it, I'm not sure exactly how long the stories gonna be, but I believe a happy ending!**

**_

* * *

Tami: I didn't have a sugar rush. I just...um...what? well, whatever, I never said I gave up, I just said I'm not gonna fight with you, because it's so obvious Inuyasha belongs to me._**

**WhiteMoonDragon: Please don't hurt me. By the way, your reviews always crack me up!**

**gcdv: Don't send the chicken after me! And I love volleyball! It's so much fun! You'll like it!**

**Dariim: Thanx for understanding. **

**Gothic-Angel13: I don't know about the chaps, but it will be a happy ending!**

**

* * *

I now have over 200 reviews! I can't believe it! I have 30 chapters in another story, and it only had like 125! And gcdv was my 200th reviewer! So, you rock!**

**I'm sorry, but I'm not acknowledging people either, sorry! I still love all of you! Bye!**

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

* * *

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	9. Leave

**Chapter 9!(SRR: HEY! You left me out of the last TWO chapters!)(Fu Fu: Your point being?)(SRR: well... um...you left me out)(Fu Fu: So?)(YOU LEFT ME OUT!)(Fu Fu: And how does this make you feel? And, by the way, what does this ink splat looks like? (SRR: A certain Fu Fu, blowing up!)(Fu Fu: Oookay, my diagnosis, Anger problem!)(SRR: If you don't shut up I'm gonna...(Sees men in white come in with a straight jacket)(Give you a big bouquet of flowers!)**

**

* * *

(Fu Fu: Giggle)(Enjoy the chapter!)**

DOWNSTAIRS

Souta found his mother in the living room, as Inuyasha went into Kagome's room. She was on the ground by the coffee table.

"Mamma!" He yelled, as he ran to her.

"I'm fine!" She insisted. "Where's Kagome, and Inuyasha? Where's your Chichioya?"

Souta winced at the term, but responded non the less, "In Kags room"

"Can you go get me an ice-pack?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Sure mom, I'll be right back" He said, as he got up, and ran to the freezer. He hoped everything was going alright upstairs.

As that thought entered his head, he saw someone falling outside, so he ran to the window, to see his father outside, on his back on the pavement. First he felt a twinge of sympathy, before he remembered what the man had done to his sister, and he knew he no longer could call that man his father. If he could be so cruel to his own daughter. He didn't deserve that tittle.

He saw Inuyasha jump down next to him, Tetsusaiga in hand. And decided he didn't want to watch this. He already knew the fate of the man who gave him life. And when he thought about it, he wouldn't change it.

He walked calmly back to the living room, and handed his mother the ice-pack, she gave it a funny look, before applying it to her head.

"I heard a crash" She commented coolly. Noticing the closed expression on her son's face.

"Yeah"

"Inuyasha?"

Souta nodded.

"Your father?"

"Don't call him that." Souta said, again flinching at the word.

"He is your father. No matter what he's done, no matter what he will do, he gave you life. And you love him, nothing can change that." Noura said, brushing her sons bangs out of his face, he shook her hand away.

"No, I don't. You didn't hear what he was doing to Kagome. I hate him." Souta said stubbornly. She just smiled knowingly, with a slit twinge of sadness.

"You love him, because he's already earned your love. And love is unconditional, or at least, it should be."

"Well, in this case, it's not."

"Okay then."

"What?" He asked, he never expected her to give up so easily.

"I don't believe you. But I don't feel like arguing either. So, lets just, agree to disagree, and talk about it later. Okay?" Mrs.Higurashi said, as she tried to pull herself off the ground.

"Okay"

He was helping her up, when she went stiff. Then she groaned.

"Souta? Please tell me you didn't call the police?" She asked.

"I would but..." He replied, uncomfortably.

"But what?"

"You told me never to lie"

* * *

**There you go! Have a great weekend! **

**Just joking! Here's the rest of the chapter! (LoL That was fun!)**

* * *

Kagome ran to the window, and looked out, trying to see if anything remained of her father. Because there was no doubt in her mind he was dead. but luckily, there was no trace, except, the broken window.

"Baka! You broke my window!" She exclaimed.

"What? What does that have to do with anything!" He retorted. One minute they where in an uncomfortable situation, the next, she was screaming at him.

"You need to get out of here! Right now! Go back down the well!" She said franticly. The cops were coming, and legally, Inuyasha didn't exist, and her father was gone, and she had a broken window, and a mother passed out downstairs! Inuyasha would be blamed for either murder of her father, or beating up Mrs.Higurashi, and raping her (Kagome)! Oh Kami! What a day!

"What? What the hell is going on here? I'm not going down the well without you!" He protested. There wasn't a chance in all the seven hells he was going _anywhere _without her.

"Inuyasha! I've explained what jail is right? It's basically like a cage! And what you've done here today, will make the people coming here, put you there, without the Tetsusaiga. You need to go down the well, NOW!" She yelled. He opened his mouth to protest again, when she crossed the room, and pulled him into a kiss. A short, but passionate one.

"I'll come home in three days, and if I don't make it then, I'll be there one week from today. I promise nothing will happen to me, but something will happen to you if you don't leave." She said, as she leaned her forehead up against his. "Please"

He pulled back and looked at her, big mistake. She had the puppy dog pout. Shit. He tried not to look at her, but couldn't, and gave up in the end. "Alright, I'll fucking go. But-" He was cut ff by Kagome.

"No time!" She yelled, as she could hear the sirens approaching.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's the bad guys! Now go!"

"Wait a minute-!"

"I love you! Know GO!"

And her scream goaded him to jump out the window, and toward the well house. He looked back once more, to see her framed in her bedroom window, that still had large pieces of glass stuck in it. And she had a small smile on her face, and tears in her chocolate brown eyes, as she thought, _'Thank you Inuyasha, my protector, my hero, my beloved'_

He then turned, and jumped down the well.

**

* * *

Okay, now the chaps really over. I hope you like it. I know it's kind of short, but I hope it's okay anyway! And, I promise, this is not the ending. I have a bit farther to go.****

* * *

I'm hoping to hit 300 reviews with my next two chapters, cause I usually get about 25 per, and I just want to thank you all for that, I feel so loved! (Cries hysterically)****

* * *

A lot of people commented on the fact That I made Inu to late to save her, But I always see how people on TV, or in books are saved just in time, and I decided I wanted it to be this way. It puts a better spin on the story.****

* * *

So many people are happy the bastard's dead. Me too. So we have something in common! (Grins)(Ding dong the jerk is dead! Which old jerk? The filthy Jerk, Ding dong the filthy jerk is dead!)(giggle)****

* * *

inuhpgirl: That was so funny. You crack me up!**

**WhiteMoonDragon: You too!**

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)  
****Disclaimer:**

**

* * *

**

Why aren't they mine?  
**I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	10. Questions

**Chapter 10 (Fu Fu: I'm now in the double digits!)(SRR: You sound like a ten year!)(Fu Fu: Who say I'm not?)(SRR: uhhh...um...are you?)(Fu Fu: No. But If I was, I'd be very hurt,)(SRR: Oh, well, um, bye, )(Fu Fu: That was fun!)**

* * *

"I'm under the impression your name is Mrs.Higurashi, is that correct?"

The police had arrived to Kagome standing on the stairs, and Souta and there mother on the floor in the living room. After making sure Mr.Higurashi was no where in sight, they had taken the three downtown for questioning.

"Not legally no." She replied. She was sitting in a gray room, with a detective. A one-way mirror on the opposite side of the room.

"What's you legal name then?"

"Noura Takahashi"

"And the man who caused the trouble today? He was your husband?"

"Ex-husband, yes." She said coolly.

"A Mr.Lue Higurashi?" The detective, an officer Kumiko, inquired.

"That's right"

"Then why, might I ask, do you continue to go by your ex-husbands last name?" Officer Kumiko said.

"My children have that name. They had lost there father, I didn't want to add to the confusion." She replied calmly.

The officer pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up, before offering one to Noura, she declined with a sick look on her face.

"What happened today, Ms.Takahashi?"

"I came home from the grocery store to an, on first appearance, an empty home. So I went straight to the kitchen, to put away the groceries." She explained, in a steady voice, as Kumiko took a drag from his cigarette.

"Suddenly my daughter ran through the kitchen. And she looked unhappy. I didn't stop her, I just figured boy troubles. And she left to sit in front of the Goshinboku. That's when my ex-husband walked in.-"

"Excuse me, Mrs.Takahashi? Why, may I ask, did you and Mr.Higurashi divorce?" The officer interrupted.

"He had been beating my daughter. I kicked him out when she finally told me."

"And you didn't alert the authorities?" Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

"No I did not. I didn't believe it necessary. I didn't want my children's father in jail. I wouldn't put them through that." She replied coldly. Giving him a look to match.

"Where has your husband been? Why was he at your house?"

"In the states. He promised me had changed when he returned a few weeks ago, he's been living at the shrine ever since." Noura crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like being hounded for details.

"Alright. Continue with your story."

"Thank you. As I was saying, Lue walked in, and started making suggestions. Inquiring about things that were none of his business, and I told him so. That was when I started to goad him. Talk about our past, and the people who had inhabited it, when he hit me. He started yelling at me. Kagome ran in the door. And that's when Lue pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Kagome, and told her not to move. She froze. Then, next second, my son comes running through the door. Lue tells him to go pack up his things, and stay in his room until he came to collect him. So Souta ran upstairs. I was afraid for all of our lives at this point." She took a shuddering breath before continuing.

"He gave me the order to stay in the kitchen, and not to touch the phone. Before he turned back to my daughter, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the living room."

"And you tried to stop him?" Kumiko asked.

"I ran after them, When I got in front of him, they were behind the couch. I told him to stop, I knew what he was gonna, " He voice shook. "What he was going to do, And I told him to stop. So he hit me, and I fell over the back of the couch, and hit my head, knocking me out. My son woke me later, that's when we heard a crash, and Kagome came down the stairs. And that's when the cops got there."

"That was it?"

"As far as I know. I didn't get a chance to talk to Kagome, so I don't know exactly what happened. You'll have to ask her." She said. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, come on" And he lead her out of the room.

* * *

"Souta Higurashi? That's your name right?" Officer Kumiko asked. The poor kid was paler then paper, and shaking.

"Y-yeah" He replied.

"It's okay Souta. I just wanna ask you a few questions. And I expect the truth. Alright?" Kumiko said.

Souta shook from head to toe, before nodding.

"What happened today?"

"Wh-wh-when?" He stuttered.

"How bout, when you got home from school."

"I c-came into the k-kitchen, and, my dad, he-he- he had a gun in his hand, and he was pointing it at Ka-kagome. And..." He trailed off. He was just a kid, he shouldn't be dealing with this. But he was. Kumiko took a deep breath before saying.

"Come on"

Souta took a steadying breath. And some of the color came back to his face as he said. "Chichioya, he, shouted at me. Told me to go pack, and stay in my room till he came to get me. So I went. I ran up the stairs. And soon, I heard him coming up the stairs too, and my sister was screaming. So I looked out, and he yelled for me to go back inside my room. So I did. After I saw he had her slung over his shoulder. And once I heard my sisters door slam, I ran to my moms room, and called you guys. That's when I heard her screaming for him to let her go, pleading with him. My sister. I didn't know what was going on, so I ran downstairs, and my mom was just waking up, so O went to her. And I went to the kitchen to get her an ice-pack, when I saw..."

"Whad'ga see?"

"My father, falling with A whole bunch of glass. So I ran back to my mom. And that's when you guys got there." He finished, still shaking slightly. And still pretty pale. "What's gonna happen? Is my family in trouble?"

"Why would your family be in trouble?"

"Why else would we be down here? We were terrorized by my father, and we ask for help, and end up getting the third degree, what's the deal?" He asked, sounding angrier by the second.

"That's all we need from you. You can go" And Kumiko stood up, and guided Souta to the door.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the lip of the well. Staring down into the depths. The monk and exterminator had been there minutes ago, asking about Kagome. And Inuyasha hadn't said anything. Just that if they didn't leave, both of them would end up with there heads in different places then there bodies. They had curiously disappeared shortly after. Leaving Inuyasha with his guilt.

He got Kagome's family in trouble. But al he was doing was protecting them. What was wrong with that? The stupid bastard deserved what he got.

He was growling, as he thought about the stupid man, who Kagome called Father. And, about his curious scent. When He caught a completely different, yet all to familiar one.

_'Kikyou'_

**

* * *

I know! You guys are all gonna kill me for this, yet another cliff hanger. I wasn't even planning to bring her in now, if ever! The thought just popped into my head. And this chapter was kind of boring, I just thought some of you might be interested in this, I was. And I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But you know, busy, busy, busy! Anyways, love you all! Bye!****

* * *

Inuhpgirl: Ah, the infamous tuna torture.****

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	11. The difference

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Kagome sat in a uncomfortable waiting room chair. They had just token her brother in for questioning. And she was scared to death of what he might let slip. If he said one word about Inuyasha, they were all in big trouble. Especially...Inuyasha. 

Of course, she'd warned both of them, not to mention him. As she started coming down the stairs, she said to cut him out of the story completely, and to say her father had held the gun on her instead. She just hopped there stories all matched up.

The second her Mother had came out of questioning, she had given her daughter a hug, while whispering in her ear, "You came through first"

Now, here she sat, scared to death, biting her nails, and tapping her foot. While her Mother sat next to her, staring off into space in what was most definitely deep-thought.

Suddenly, the door to the gray room opened. And there stood Souta. And, contrary to how he entered, pale and shaky, he was now flushed, and angry looking. He strode right across the room, and plopped down, unceremoniously in a chair.

"Miss Higurashi I presume?" Officer Kumiko addressed Kagome, as she stood from her chair.

"Yes, Officer Kumiko?" She said, as she bowed in respect. He lowered his head in a short bow, before gesturing for her to follow him, as he entered the interrogation room.

She obeyed, and walked in, closing the door behind her. He then, gestured to the seat. A gray, straight backed chair. Looking even more uncomfortable then the waiting room chairs. And she again, obeyed by sitting down.

"How old are you, Miss Higurashi? Or can I call you Kagome?" Kumiko asked, as he lite up another cigarette.

"Just don't call me Horaldo(1)" She muttered.

"Ah, a Stephen King fan I see. Very funny. Please answer the question Kagome."

"I'm 18."

"18, are you senior? Or have you already graduated?"

"Senior" She replied coldly.

"You got a boyfriend?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What does this have to do with anything? I still don't understand why I'm here! We called you for help, and you drag us somewhere, and interrogate us, like we're no better then petty theives, what is wrong with this picture?"

Kumiko looked at her impassively. "I just want to know what happened. I asked you a question Miss Kagome. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She sighed heavily. She just wanted to get out of here. "Yes."

"Oh? And what's his name?"

Kagome glared at him. She didn't like where this was going. "Inuyasha"

"And does, Inuyasha, know what happened today?"

"How would he? You haven't let us make a single call! People who you arrest seem to have more rights then us at the moment!" Kagome outraged.

"I don't understand why you're so angry. The impression I got was that your father's been beating you. You'd think you'd be a little more...subdued." Kumiko commented. Raising an eyebrow.

"Can we just get this over with? I just want to go home! Wake up from this nightmare!" Kagome wailed, as she crossed her arms on the table, and dropped her head down into them.

"What if your fathers waiting for you there? Would you rather go have a run in with him, or answer a few questions?" Kumiko asked.

"A few!" She exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's begin then. Since you're so anxious." He pulled a tape recorder out of his jacket, and placed it on the table. Kagome looked sideways at it. "I didn't record your mother, or brother, because I knew they didn't have the whole story. Now tell me, what happened today?"

She inhaled heavily. "Okay. I came home from school, and my father was waiting for me. He wanted something, information about where I'd disappeared to the previous day and..."

"Where?" He asked looking at her face skeptically.

"Pardon me?"

"Where did you disappear to? And for how long?" Kumiko inquired stubbornly.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Answer the question."

"I was with Inuyasha. Alright?" Kagome said, impatiently. Kumiko awed, and took a notepad out of an inner pocket of his jacket. He flipped it open, and made a note.

"_Anyway,_ I wouldn't tell him. So he hit me. I still wouldn't tell him, so he started choking me. When, fortunately, my mother called from downstairs. And he released me. But before he left my room, he slid his hand up, and under my..." Her voice shook, up until this point she had maintained an irritated tone, and deliberate manner. But now it was all becoming just to real. She swallowed before continuing. "..My skirt. And implied something would happen that night when the lights were out, and all was quit, if you get what I mean."

"So, he threatened to rape you?" Kumiko asked bluntly, as he scratched his chin, and made another note on his paper.

"More like implied he was going to, but yes."

"And, if you don't mind my asking, did he follow through with that threat?" Kumiko said, again with all the bluntness of a insensitive jerk. Not that that wasn't exactly what he was.

"I do mind. Considering you haven't given me a chance to finish my story." Kagome said curtly. He gestured for her to continue.

"So, I passed him, and went downstairs. I went out to the Goshinboku, to sit and think. I was out there for a while when..." She swallowed, thinking about what had really happened. Inuyasha had finally confessed. He loved her. The thought alone was enough to make butterflies come to her stomach. Suddenly getting the urge to smile, she pushed it away and continued. "I heard him screaming. I ran into the house, and my mother was leaning against the counter, and my father looked very angry. And suddenly, he pulled out a gun, pointed it at me, and told me not to move any closer."

"Yes, the investigators found a 22 caliber berretta on the floor of your room." Kumiko commented, making yet another note on the pad of paper Kagome was coming to loath.

"Yeah, that was it. Anyway, my brother came in, and my father immediately told him to go pack his bags. And to stay in his room till he came and got him. Souta did it. He'd never seen dad like that before. He didn't know why my parents split up. If he did, he would have blamed me." Kagome said, staring at the table top, as tears collected in her eyes.

"Has your father ever raped you before Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome instantly snapped her head up, and locked eyes with the rude, insensitive detective. "When I was nine. You happy now?"

"No. I won't be happy till this bastard's in jail. You can go now, I don't need anything else, except. Did he rape you today?"

Kagome looked at him, to stunned to react. That was a fast turn around. One minute he was acting like he didn't believe a word she said, next, he's taking her side. She suddenly caught up with his words. And nodded.

"In that case, I'm posting three police officers around your house. No one will enter, or leave the shrine without your explicit permission. For one week." Said Kumiko, as he stood up.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want protection?"

"Of course, but Inuyasha..." Kagome protested.

"...Is one man. And a civilian at that. What if your father gets another gun? Do you want your boyfriend to die to protect you?" Kumiko asked, hitting Kagome's one and only weak spot, without even realizing it.

"Well...alright then." Kagome said hesitantly. But she knew Inuyasha would never stay away for that long.

* * *

Inuyasha stood by the well, his mind racing. _'What the hell do I do? Do I go to her? Do I stay here? What the fuck am I supposed to **do?**'_ Inuyasha breathed in, the scent of graveyard soil, and the faint trace of the women he once loved. 

'_And what about the women you _do _love? Doesn't she deserve to be acknowledged? Maybe I should go and tell Kikyou, show Kagome that she means something to me. Prove that I don't want to be with Kikyou anymore. And clear up the whole 'come with me to hell' thing.' _it was so crazy, it just might work.

Inuyasha was gone before he could think anymore about it, or change his mind. And from what he could tell, Kikyou was not far from the Goshinboku, and neither was, Inuyasha smelled, was Miroku, and Sango. '_shit!' _he cursed, as he came to a halt.

Kikyou stood, at the base of the Goshinboku, her soul stealers surrounding her. Her bow was loaded, and she was pointing it at Sango, who had the hiraikotsu held over her head, and Miroku, who had one hand on his prayer beads, about to release the Kazanaa.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping between the three.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou hissed. "Do not interfere, they challenged me. I did not raise any aggressions."

"Inuyasha, get her out of here before Kagome come back." Sango warned, through gritted teeth. "And don't you dare let her see you with her!"

"Just go back to the village." Inuyasha grunted. Kikyou lowered her bow, and Sango did the same with her boomerang. While Miroku's hands dropped to his sides.

"I swear Inuyasha! If you make Kagome cry one more time because of _her_...You will regret the day you ever came into this world!" Sango warned again, but Miroku grabbed her shoulders, and started leading her away. When they were almost out of hearing range, you could hear a loud shriek, followed by a sharp, and no doubt painful, slap.

"Inuyasha. I told you not to interfere" Kikyou commented. As she stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder, he shook it off.

"Why are you here?" he asked gruffly. Not looking at her.

"I was just passing by." She replied.

"Oh..." He said. He wanted to tell her to never come back, but he just couldn't. After everything she'd gone through just for loving him, he couldn't break her heart like that. He just couldn't.

"It's the girl, isn't it? The copy?"

Inuyasha turned at these words. To see her hanging her head. Her bangs obscuring her face.

"Her names Kagome. She's not a copy." He stated. Kikyou shook her head.

"She's not me either. By loving her you aren't getting me back. You need to realize that, before you do something foolish." Kikyou scolded. These words made Inuyasha blood boil.

"Foolish?" He said, as he gripped Tetsusaigas' hilt in desperation to not transform. "I know I'm not getting you back. She's nothing like you! She can laugh every once in a while! She also excepts me the way I am. She trusts me! And she never asked me to change!" He outraged. Kikyou actually stepped back in alarm. Proving his point as he laughed.

"You see! Kagome knows I would never hurt her! You! You step back as if afraid I'm going to strike you when I yell! That's the difference Kikyou, that's why I love her. And I'm sorry."

**

* * *

Here's a pretty long chapter to make up for the long no update period, and, I'm hoping this doesn't qualify as a cliffy, but it might. I'm not sure, but I believe I still have a while to go. I have so much stuff I want to explain, and that I want to happen. ****

* * *

No review responses this time, because...guess what? It's now against the rules! Yep, says it's not allowed no more! But if you still want to be answered, if your questions, without having to resort to E-mail, (Shudder) say in the review that you want me to e-mail you the petition that I found in my mail box right after I updated last time, and maybe we can get this new rule to get thrown out of the window! (The window, the window, the second story window! With a heave and a ho, and a mighty throw, we'll throw it out the window!) ****

* * *

Oh, and I hit my 300 mark! Yes! I'm sooooo happy! I love you guys! Because it wouldn't have been possible without all your reviews! Thank you! And, the 300th reviewer was...Toboe! Bragging rights have been issued to you my friend! Thank you! BTW, I can't wait to reach the 400th mark, and I'm hoping you all will help me out! ****

* * *

(1) A quote from one, Steward Redman, from the American, Stephen King movie, The Stand. A personal favorite of mine **

* * *

PS: I hope this chapter wasn't to broing, or that Kags was to OOC, but I like the sarcastic approach.

* * *

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
****Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	12. Starry Sky's

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Kagome came home, and started cleaning up her room. The glass off the carpet, the things knocked over as she struggled to get away from her father. As a Souta hammered particle board over her window. Fuming angrily the whole time. He seemed to be just as mad at there father as she was.

She sighed as she plopped down on her bed. A week. One week without Inuyasha. Would he really stay gone that long? Not likely.

She turned her head to look out her, now boarded up window, to find it exactly as described. With a sudden urge to see the sky, and the moon, she ran out her door, and down the stairs. Bursting through the backdoor as if the shrine house itself was smothering her.

She gazed upon the night sky, and all it's glory, to be disappointed. Not only, were there so few stars compared to Sengoku Jidia, but the moon also wasn't out.

_'Hmm, new moon.'_ she thought. Then her eyes widened as realization sunk in. How could she have forgotten? Inuyasha was human tonight! And she wasn't there!

She looked around, and saw one of the three officers Kumiko had placed there staring at her.

The way it worked was, one stood at the top of the stairs, smack dab in the middle. Another stood at the gates to Inuyasha's forest, while the third circled the house. It was this one that was looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked, trying, and failing to sound polite.

He just looked her up and down, before responding, in an amazingly sleazy voice for a cop, "I was just admiring the view. I've never seen one quit so beautiful"

"Nice pick up line. Now get back to work before I call Kumiko." She said slyly. The cop instantly tipped his hat, gave her another lustful look-over, before he started walking around the shrine again.

Kagome made sure he was gone, before she started out for the well-house,muttering, 'Asshole' under her breath.

She slid the doors opened as slowly as possible, trying not to make even the smallest of sounds, before entering, and closing them slowly behind her.

She ran down the stairs, and jumped into the half of the well that Inuyasha had uncovered when he came back the last time.

The blue aura surrounded her, as she traveled to the past, landing gracefully on the earth bottom, to see the starry sky above.

"What are you doing here?"

The sky was suddenly blocked out slightly, by a shadowy head leaning over the lip of the well above. But she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Inuyasha?"

"I thought you couldn't come back for 3 days?" He asked.

"I wasn't gonna leave you here alone on your human night. I only just remembered a minute ago." She said, as she grabbed a vine to attempt to pull herself up the inside of the well, realizing she wasn't gonna get any help from the hanyou turned human, above her.

"If it's so easy to get to the well, Why can't you come back so we can go shard hunting? I don't see your bag Kagome." He said, with obvious irritation in his voice.

"It's not that easy. I had to get past the guard and..." Kagome started, half way up the inside of the well.

"Guard? What guard?" Inuyasha spluttered.

"The police officer stationed at the shrine. There are three, in case my father comes back." She explained. Suddenly she saw a hand reaching down to her, and she took it.

"But I killed the ba-" He protested, as he lifted her out of the well, a little slower then usual she noted.

"_I know,_" she said pointedly, as he dropped her on the ground, and she stood up to dust herself off. "We didn't tell them that! It's illegal to use your swords on people in my time Inuyasha!" She scolded, pointing a finger in his face, that she still couldn't see al that well in the starlight.

"Okay okay!" He said, raising his hands in defense. "But what was I supposed to do? You remember what he did to you!"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm glad I don't have to worry about him anymore. But that still doesn't change the fact that we'll have cops guarding our house for the next week!" She ranted.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome looked up at him at these words, to see him staring down at her, a small smile barely distinguishable, etched into his dim features.

"That's okay" She said weakly, as she leaned against his chest.

"Um...Kagome..." He cleared his throat before continuing. " I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She sighed against his chest. He smiled again, before wrapping his arms around her.

"I need you to look at me"

She leaned back to look into his violet orbs, illuminated only slightly by the starlight.

He swallowed as he saw the melted chocolate depths, that were the eyes of the women he loved. The only women, he would ever truly love. And his confidence almost left him.

"You can't get mad, not until I finish, alright? And you can't sit me! Got it?" He asked, she looked at him suspiciously, before nodding.

"Kikyou was here today." Suddenly, his arms were empty. And Kagome was standing three feet in front of him. "Wait!"

"No!" Kagome cried. Tears collecting in her eyes. "I've been hurt to many times! No more Inuyasha!"

"Will you let me finish!" He said, through gritted teeth. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

Kagome looked hesitant. Not knowing if she should trust him or not. _'wait a second, trust him? Of course I trust him! He's Inuyasha! He's hurt me in the past, but never on purpose!'_ she thought. And instantly stepped closer to him. But she wasn't nearly as close as before.

"G-go ahead." Her voice shook slightly.

"I told her... to leave. I told her how I feel about you. And she's gone." Inuyasha said. Looking down at the grass. Then, his arms were full again, and his lips no longer idle, as Kagome kissed him, as hard, and passionately, as she could manage. Setting Inuyasha demon blood, and his heart, on edge at the same moment.

she pulled back, but only when her lungs were screaming for air. Her face flushed. "I'm sorry." She said, leaning her head against his chest, as her arms circled his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you not to hurt me"

"I've hurt you before. I deserved it" He said into her hair.

"Come on." She said, pulling back, and grabbing his hand. "Let's go to my time for the night."

"Can't you just stay here?"

"Nope. The stupid cops. They check on us once every two hours." Kagome said, as she pulled him towards the well.

"Who are these cops anyway? Can they be trusted?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed. "Yes Inuyasha, they protect humans in my time. Most of them can be trusted."

"Most of them?" He growled. But as human it didn't sound too menacing.

"Never mind" She said, as she jumped in the well. Thinking of the guard currently stationed at the shrine. Inuyasha would just get mad, and try to kill the poor guy. Even if he was a jerk, he didn't deserve to die.

Inuyasha followed her, and they soon ended up in the well house. Kagome pressed a finger to her lips in request for silence. As she moved toward the door.

Suddenly there was aloud crash, and a curs, She turned around to see Inuyasha, hoping around on one foot, cursing a cinder block, he had obviously stubbed his barefoot, human toe on.

She quickly reached put and covered his mouth with her hand, silencing him. Hoping no one had heard, when...

"Who's there?" Even though it was no longer sleazy, there was no mistaking that, 25 year old sounding, American accent.

Kagome lead Inuyasha behind the well, crouching down low to the floor, as the door of the well house slid open. Suddenly, struck by an inspiration, she grabbed Inuyasha's face in her hands, and crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. In hopes that the cop would just leave when he saw what he was interrupting.

After a couple seconds, she forgot the cop, she forgot where she was, her whole world seemed to be within the boundaries of feel and touch. The feel of Inuyasha's' hands on her waist, and the touch of his tongue in her mouth, as he explored it.

After a few minutes, or it could have been a few hours, or even a few days, she saw a flashlight shining on herself and the hanyou of her dreams, but she paid no attention. Neither did she when someone yelled out. "Hey!"

But Inuyasha did. He stopped kissing her, and turned to the man standing in front of him, and tried to growl. Not that impressive.

"Go away." He said.

"How the hell did you get on this shrine?" The officer asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just slid his hand to firmer hold her waist, as he sized up the threat.

"Just go away! He's my boyfriend! He can be here!" Kagome said. Raising an eyebrow at the guy, assuming he would remember there earlier encounter.

assumption correct, he instantly paled, and said, "Alright then!" And left. the second the door was closed, Inuyasha used his arm, that was still hooked around her waist, as a sort of slingshot, ending with Kagome on her back on the floor, and Inuyasha on top of her.

He instantly started trailing white hot kisses down her neck. Making her shiver. "Inuyasha..." She said, trying to get his attention. He just continued with his assault on her senses, sucking, kissing, and biting her neck.

"Inuyasha!" She said more firmly. He sighed, before sitting up. Staring into her eyes. He could only just see them shining in the darkness around them.

"I need to go tell me mother I'm okay. I didn't tell her I was leaving." She said, as she pulled herself up from the floor.

They walked across the room, and out the doors. Not bothering to be quit. They entered through the backdoor, to see Mrs.Higurashi sitting at the table. She smiled seeing them.

"So, this is the human Inuyasha?" She asked, as she poured tea into two other glasses on the table. Set there as if waiting for them. She then picked up her own tea, and took a sip. "Please, sit down."

They both obeyed. Kagome sat down, staring suspiciously at her mother, while Inuyasha sniffed his tea.

"You think I'd poison my future son-in-law?" Noura asked, raising an eyebrow.

He immediately took a drink, choking on it. As Kagome and her mother smiled.

"What's going on mamma?" Kagome asked. She must have something on her mind.

"I wanted to talk about what happened today. First of all, Inuyasha-" She turned to him, as he lifted his eyes to her, looking terrified. "-I thank you for today. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here." She bowed her head.

"Sure" Inuyasha said, still not knowing what this women was about to do. He, after all, didn't know her all to well.

"And, second of all?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault that what happened happened. If only I hadn't let Lue-" Noura started.

"No!" Kagome protested. "It wasn't your fault! It was his! I don't understand how he could have done that to me! I'm his daughter!" Suddenly, both Inuyasha, and Mrs.Higurashi looked away. "What?"

"Kagome...I think there's something I need to tell you..."

**

* * *

Okay! Break out your chainsaws! Or bazookas! Or illegal machine guns! I'm open! I know, you all want to kill me for this, but I couldn't resist! I love the cliffies! Anyway, I believe there was a sufficient amount of fluff in this chapter, not to mention, I'm about to reveal the whole mystery! Well, not the WHOLE mystery, but a big part! So, stay tuned! And come back next time! See yea!**

PS: my gift to you...a fast update.

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	13. Better late then Never

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Kagome looked to her mother, who was staring at her, to Inuyasha, who had averted his eyes. "W-what does he know?" She asked her mother. 

"I guess, he can smell what I know." she said vaguely.

"How long have you known?" She now addressed him. He turned his head to look at her.

"Since the moment I smelled the baste-"

"Language!" Mrs.Higurashi warned. Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome brought her hands up and covered her face, rubbing up and down. "What's going on?"

"You mean she doesn't know? How could you not tell her!" Inuyasha said, leaning over the table.

"Well..." Noura replied, looking anxious.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Kagome suddenly insisted. "Now, what the hell do you two know that I don't?"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Mrs.Higurashi said. If there was one thing she was strict about, it was language. "My, you've been spending too much time with Inuyasha!"

"And it's gonna stay that way!" Inuyasha hissed, slipping an arm around Kagomes' waist, and glueing her to his side. Growling at Mrs.Higurashi. Or attempting to. It was an almost comical noise while he was human.

"No, I'm merely saying that she has come by your harsh mouth. Which I do not appreciate. Don't worry son, I'm not taking her away." She cleared up quickly.

"As if you could." He sneered, but his grip tightened none-the-less.

"_Anyway_, what's going on?" Kagome pleaded.

"The only way to start, is to explain that before you were born, Lue was a workaholic. He was always working, even when I arranged for us to go to the states for two weeks, he had to work. But he insisted that I should still go, get away from the house, and relax. I was angry with him, and decided I should go, before I said or did something I would later regret. And let me tell you now, I went in the wrong direction." Noura drew a deep breath, as if steadying herself to continue.

"I arrived in New York, went to my hotel, and broke out a bottle of vodka. I was angry, and resolved myself to spending my vacation drunk. but later that night, I got lonely, and ended up going out.

"Now, let me tell you, I was young, pretty, and stupid. I went down to the closest bar, in my most revealing outfit, and sat and drank margarita's at the end of the bar. Only the first one made it to my wallet. The rest, were bought by men. Most sleazy, desperate. But I was enjoying the attention. You're father and me married at 18, and I hadn't been admired since I was twenty. It felt good. Till, I started feeling dizzy. More dizzy then a drunk, and all of a sudden, there was only one man in front of me. His hair was raven black, his eyes chocolate brown. And he was looking at me concerned, and offered to drive me home. Being a fool, I excepted.

"When we got to my hotel, I asked him to walk me to my room, and he did. As we went up, I asked his name. Kyle Young. 100 percent American. When we reached my door, I pounced on him. I kissed him fiercely, and I vaguely remember him pushing me away. Saying I was drunk, and that I should lay down. He'd opened my door, guided me inside, but the door closed behind him, and didn't open till next morning. When I woke up with the best feeling in the world. In the arms of Kyle, it wasn't like Lue. Kyle held me like I was precious, like he cherished me. And that, above all else, stopped me from being mad at him.

"The rest of my vacation, I spent with Kyle. I told him I was married. I also told him I was unhappy. So he asked me to move to New York, to marry him. I declined. I felt forced to go back, the worst day of my life was that day I left, the worst moment the one I left his arms." She sighed again, with a far off look to her eyes.

"About a month after I got back, I discovered I was pregnant. And I instantly knew it was Kyle's. I should have left then, but I didn't..."

"Wait a minute, pregnant? As in...me? Dad, wasn't my dad?" Kagome asked, wide eyed. Mrs.Higurashi nodded.

"And you never told me!" Kagome screeched, standing up so abruptly, she knocked over her chair. Inuyasha instantly stood up, to hold her back. As she screamed. "I had to live for 18 years thinking that monster was my father, and you never told me!"

"Kagome calm down!" Noura said calmly, as she remained sitting.

Inuyasha managed to get her back in her seat. But she was practically shaking in suppressed rage.

"Anyway, your father thought it was his. And he was ecstatic. He stopped going to work so often, Talked to my stomach. He really loved you. Until..." Mrs.Higurashi squeezed her eyes closed tightly, as if reliving the memory in her head.

"What?"

"You where five. He came home, and hewas... furious. He said he knew you weren't his. I begged for forgiveness. He said he did, but I noticed the change in him after that. He never seemed to just play with you, as if disgusted by your very existence. And I'm so sorry I didn't leave then."

"What about Kyle? Did you ever tell him?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking. As she grasped Inuyasha's hand with an amazing grip for a human.

"When I left New York, we exchanged numbers. He told me to call if ever I needed him, and also if I ever wanted to except his proposal, which he said would forever stand. And I told him to call me once a year, on July 1st, at midnight. The night we first met. The first time he called, I'd just put you in bed. I told him almost immediately. And his first thought, was to jump on the next plain to come see you."

"And?" She prodded. Inuyasha's fingers were becoming numb.

"I told him not to. I told him the best thing for you, was to be in Tokyo, with me and Lue. Then, he asked me If I still loved him. I told him yes without a second thought." Mrs.Higurashi still had the far-off look in her eyes.

"Then what was the problem? Why didn't you marry Kyle?" Kagome asked angrily.

"I couldn't leave your father! He was a good man, and he had gotten so much better over the past year."

"But you still didn't love him!" Her daughter objected. "Why would you stay with someone you didn't love?"

"Because I promised. The day I married him, I promised to stay by his side. Now, I see I never should have stayed."

"So, Kyle wanted to know me, but you told him no?" Kagome clarified, as her mother nodded.

"I thought I was doing what was best. I had no idea what would happen..."

"Wait a second!" Kagome stated. "What about now? Where is he?"

"America. New York" Noura stated simply.

"When did you last talk to him?"

Her mother seemed to ponder a moment, before saying. "An hour ago."

"What!" She exclaimed, again standing up. "Get him here! I wanna meet him!"

"Are you sure?" Noura asked, knowing there was no way around it now. Kagome nodded furiously.

"Then come with me." She stood up, and walked out of the room, picking up the cordless phone before sitting on the couch.

"Where's the brat? And the old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Souta's at a friends house, and grandpa isn't back yet." Mrs.Higurashi said, as she dialed a long number. Kagome quickly explained what happened to grandpa, as the phone on the other end rang.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as a male voice sounded on the other end. "Hello?"

A peaceful smile instantly spread over Mrs.Higurashi's face. "Kyle, it's me."

"You told her?" He asked, instantly alert.

"Yes."

"And?"

Noura glanced once more at her daughter, before saying, "When will your plain arrive?"

"YES!" the man cheered. "She really wants to see me?"

Noura grinned, "Yes, she really does. Call me when you get to the airport."

"No, I'll be fine. See you in about, 30 hours?"

"Yeah,... and oh. There's another thing."

"Yeah?"

"If the offer still stands, I except your proposle."

"What?" He asked, disbelieving.

"I'll marry you." She said, as tears started coursing down her face.

"You know, I've waited 18 years for those words." Kyle said, sounding relieved.

"Me too."

"See you later?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone, rubbing at her eyes. Then turned to Kagome, who just closed her eyes, and left to go upstairs, wrenching her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"You've really screwed up."

Noura looked to see Inuyasha staring at her. She smiled sadly. "I know, But I think finally, I'm starting to put it all right. Better late then never."

**

* * *

Cliffy? Yes? No? Anyway, I probably won't post till next week. My week's a little full. But anyway, there you have it! Kagome Higurashi, is really Kagome Young. Well, should be. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And I'll sum everything up for you below! ****

* * *

Noura went to NYC on a vacation she was supposed to go on with Lue, but he had to work. She was mad, so went to a bar, and hit on guys. One of them slipped her a drug, GHB, and Kyle saw it, and got ride of him. Then drove her to her hotel room, and walked her up. They were both drunk, so I don't want you thinking he took advantage of her, because he didn't. Anyway, over the years, Kyle has waited for her. He had some other, non-serious relationships, but nothing big. He loved Noura, and he still wanted to be with her. Now she's agreed to marry him. And he'd coming to Tokyo to meet Kagome. **

Incase anyone didn't understand. Fu Fu out!

**

* * *

**

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
****Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	14. Not Yet

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, as tears streamed unmercifully down her face. She didn't know what else to do with herself at the moment. 

She had a father. Not one that treated her like dirt underneath his finger nails. From what she heard, he cared about her. And was a good guy. Why hadn't her mother ever told her about him?

Sobs started racking her body as she thought about the nights of sleep she could have had, had her mother not kept this secret. The nights where she had stayed up for hours, crying, and praying to the gods for them to change her life. To send that demon she called a father back to where he belonged.

But it had all happened. All could have been avoided had her mother followed her heart all those years ago. Or, her mother telling her who her father really was. Even if it had been after Lue had left. It still would have changed something. It still would have helped.

She heard a light taping on her door. Not even looking up, she just ignored it. So the knocker, decided to ignore the fact that the door was closed. Inuyasha walked into her room.

Upon seeing her tears, he winced. Not quite knowing what to do. The first thing that came out of his mouth was. "Stop crying!" But this was the entirely wrong thing to say.

"Why! It's not like it'll change anything! My mother lied to me for _18 years! _a little crying won't change anything!" She screamed. As she buried her head into her knees.

She felt the mattress groan beside her, as the hanyou sat down. She stole a peek at his face, to see him studying her intently. Then he spoke, and his words left her dumbstruck.

"You're right, it won't change anything, so then why cry? Why not laugh? Does crying make you happy or something? Cause it sure as hell doesn't make me happy to see you cry!"

'_Since when did Inuyasha start being so...wise?'_ Kagome thought, as she stared at him blatantly.

"What?" He asked. She threw her arms around his neck. Burying her face in his chest, as his arms came up to encircle her back.

"You're right! You're right! I'm sorry! It's just..." Kagome wailed, as more tears leaked out of her bloodshot eyes.

Inuyasha leaned back, and brought a hand up to wipe the tears away from her face. "It's just what?"

She looked into his golden eyes, like melted gold, and so beautiful. She could get lost in them for hours. "So...so much. Everything that's happened today, is just...so much."

His gaze shifted from her face to the floor, as if he found the carpet much more interesting then her face. As he muttered something she couldn't hear.

"What?" She asked.

"I said...It's my fault. If I hadn't gotten myself hurt, or if I hadnt been knocked out... it wouldn't have happened." He said, with the most hurt in his voice she'd ever heard before. Not only him, but ever.

"No, it isn't. If I would have just told you from the beginning, none of it would have happened. And that's not all, everything today has been just so stifling... well, maybe not _everything_" She said the last part giving him a meaningful look.

A hint of playfulness erupted in his eye, as he looked back at her. And she barely had a chance to brace herself before she found herself leaning back on her bed, with the hanyou right above her.

"What? I'm not 'stifling'?" He asked, smirking. He seemed to really want to get off the previous subject.

"Not yet." She said, returning his smirk. He watched her for a few minutes, just staring at her chocolate brown eyes.

"So, are you gonna kiss me already or what?" She asked.

He didn't have to be told twice, as he descended on her, there lips connecting with immediate energy. The kiss started out chaste and sweet, but morphed into something much more passionate, needy, and almost animal.

He only relinquished his hold on her senses when he sensed her need to breath, and he started trailing kisses down her neck, and along the low curve of her shirts neckline.

She matted her fingers in his hair as he barraged her senses. They'd known each other for 3 years, There need for each other had long ago taken away any modesty between the two. That first kiss had taken away everything, all there barriers, and all there self control.

She suddenly felt his lips on hers again, and greedily accepted everything he offered her, and offered everything she had in return. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing, and tasting.

She felt his hands on her bare back, as she pushed his haori up, and around his chest, trying to get it over his head, the need to be close to him was overpowering, to feel his flesh against her own.

Inuyasha kissed her hard, as his youkai blood screamed for him to take her, he found himself pulling up her shirt, as she in turn, tried to remove his haori, he sat up, and took it off, as she took off her own. The delicate fabric of her bra hid little if not nothing from him.

He started trailing kisses down her collarbone, when she suddenly moaned, "Inuyasha..."

Instantly, her arms were empty, her body cold from where Inuyasha had been pressed up against her only seconds ago. She sat up, not caring she was only in her bra, and looked around, to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall at the foot of her bed, looking like a war was being waged inside him, as he gritted his teeth.

"Inuyasha...? What...?" She asked, bewildered as to what was going on, and why he had so suddenly jumped away.

"I can't...take you. Not now." He said, never once unclenching his teeth.

"Take me?" She asked, then suddenly realized, what would have happened had he not jumped away. Her cheeks flushed red, as she thought, '_Like you didn't already know!'_

"If I had stayed over there, I would have. And I can't do that yet." He said. "I'd be putting you in to much danger."

"And, what if I don't care?" She asked. He shot her an angry look, then instantly blushed and turned away, reminding her quit effectively, that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She pulled her blankets up over her chest.

"It doesn't matter!" He said. "I won't do it! If I did, every youkai would come after you! They despise hanyou's. They would never let one's mate live."

"Are you saying I can't protect myself!" She yelled angrily, looking around for her discarded shirt. It was all the way by the door to the hall. Damn.

"No. I just want us to wait till after Naraku's dead. All right?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Besides, I haven't even asked you yet."

"Asked me what?" Kagome asked curiously. As she held the blanket up, and tried to reach her shirt at the same time.

Inuyasha blushed, making no attempt to help her retrieve her shirt. "To...um...be my..." He mumbled something incoherent.

Kagome froze, and looked at him curiously. He was still blushing. "What?"

He sighed, something he didn't do to often, before saying. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome fell off the bed. She had been yanking on her comforter, trying to make it come with her to the door, when it suddenly came free, at the same time Inuyasha's words had left his mouth.

The second she fell, he looked away, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Did you just ask me to marry you!" She spluttered. He nodded.

She stared off into space for a minute. Not even attempting to pull herself off the floor, or cover herself back up. As the blanket had slipped off her in her fall.

Inuyasha's head was swarming. '_I never should have asked her! She was just telling me how bad her day was, and then I spring this crap on her! And, why would she want to bind herself to a disgusting half-breed like me anyway?' _he shot a glance her way, and blushed. '_and she still isn't fucking dressed yet! Does she have any idea how hard it is to control myself when she has clothes ON?'_ He got up from the bed, walked across the room, and picked up her shirt. He then tossed it to her.

The shirt hit her in the face, and it just slid slowly down her front. As she stared off into space. Inuyasha growled, before stepping over to her.

"Just forget I ever fucking said anything! Just get dressed, and go to bed!" He moaned. She seemed to be shaken out of her stupor. As she grabbed her shirt, and slipped it on, and he walked back to the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He snapped.

"You didn't let me answer."

Inuyasha spun around to stare at her. She was smiling. She got up from the floor, and walked over to him, slipping her arms around his neck, before whispering. "Mates. That's for life right?"

Inuyasha, to shocked to speak, only nodded.

"I think I could go for that." She said, as she kissed him lightly. She then took his hand, and dragged him over to her bed. "But tonight, could you just hold me?"

Y, E and S, where all in that sentence. And usually, the answer, is hidden within the question.

**

* * *

Okay, short and fluffy. And a little lemony. Only a little. I hope you all liked this chapter, I've had this in the making for a while. He did manage to get her mind of her father, didn't he? **

**I'm probably not gonna post again till next week, because I'm going camping tomorrow! Well, if we fix that blasted car of ours! Grrr!**

**PS: In the last one, I'm pretty sure I messed up. It was when Kagome was 6 that her father started being mean to her. And the rating went up to M. Just so you know!**

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	15. Proveing His Worth

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning, in the one place she never thought she would. And never, had she been so happy about being wrong. For she awoke, in the arms of her love, her hanyou, her Inuyasha. 

Sun danced over her closed eyelids, as she closed them tighter, trying to bloke it out. She had never wanted to wake up least in her entire life. She just wanted to lie here for hours. And her wish would have been granted, except for the sudden feeling of soft lips on her neck. And she knew her companion was awake.

"I know you're awake." He said.

"No I'm not." She protested.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go back to sleep." She murmured.

"Feh. Lazy." He snorted.

She opened her eyes reluctantly to glare at him. "Am not!" She protested.

"I knew you were awake!"

"Damn." Kagome cursed, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. His face was only a few inches from her own.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" She said quickly, as she sat up, and stretched her arms.

"I believe... that was a swear, Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?" He asked, the playfulness from last night again in his eye.

"Look who's talking!" She said, as she got up. She glanced at her alarm clock to see it was nine o'clock. "Well, so much for school."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, as he picked up his haori.

"Nothing. I'm hungry, lets go get some breakfast." She said, as she headed for the door. But it was opened before she got there.

"Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha? He's not in the..." Mrs.Higurashi trailed off at seeing the said hanyou on her daughters bed, shirtless, his legs still under the covers.

She blushed beet red, before muttering. "Never mind!" And closing the door.

"No mama! It's not what you think!" And she ran out the door after her mother, forgetting that she was still mad at her.

She found her in the living room, already on the phone. She over heard the last few words.

"In her room, Under the blankets even!" Mrs.Higurashi was telling the unknown person. Kagome squealed desperately as she ran into the room.

"Mama!"

Noura looked up to see her daughter watching her, before putting down the phone with a quick, "I love you!"

"Kyle?" Kagome assumed.

Her mother nodded, "He knows all about Inuyasha and Sengoku Jidia. I tell him everything. Just last week when-"

"Mama, what you just saw wasn't what it looked like!" Kagome cut in rudely, her mother looked affronted for a minute before it turned to discomfort.

"Then what was it?"

"He slept in my bed yes, but that was as far as we went!" Kagome protested, pointedly ignoring the voice inside her head that was whispering _'and you're disappointed by that fact!'_

"That was it? Because, frankly, I think you're to young for that kind of behavior Kagome. I don't want it happening again, he sleeps on the couch." Mrs.Higurashi insisted. Reminding Kagome of her anger towards her mother.

"No"

"No?"

"No. I'm not doing anything wrong! Not to mention, he asked me to be his mate last night, and I excepted." the Miko said proudly.

"You excepted?" Her mother shrieked. "Isn't that like marriage? You're _not_ getting married!"

"I'm 18! You can't stop me!…… I love him Mama." Kagome insisted, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Kagome you're to young. You don't know anything about love! You have a crush, you two can have your relationship for a while, and then when it falls to pieces you can get on with your life!" Noura insisted.

"No! You don't know him like I do! He doesn't just go giving out marriage to proposals to every girl that comes along! If I said no, he'd be crushed, I can't do that! And that would be if I didn't want to marry him! Which I do, And you can't stop me!" Kagome spun on her heels, and left the living room, stomping up the stairs as she approached her room.

She opened her door, to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed, looking guilty. Kagome suddenly realized he had heard everything.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started to say, but he gave her a pained look, before jumping out the window, "Wait!" She called out. But he was already gone.

* * *

Inuyasha listened to every word that was screamed, Noura Takahashi screaming that it wouldn't work out between the two, and Kagome screaming back. She thought he wasn't good enough for her daughter. That he didn't deserve her, and how could he argue? What was he besides a disgusting hanyou? A filthy half-breed? What could he offer Kagome? 

When she came back in, he gave her one look, before leaving. He had to sort out the mess in his head. He couldn't be around her until he did. So he settled in the Goshinboku, in his time, his favorite place to think. And tried yet again, to answer the questions swarming his head with uncertainties.

* * *

Kagome ran down the stairs, and her mother stood up so abruptly she almost fell over, still slightly dizzy from when she had hit her head. 

"What's wrong?" Noura asked immediately.

"What's wrong! What's wrong! Inuyasha heard everything you said about us! And he left! and it's all your fault!" Kagome screamed, losing her temper completely, and forgetting to show her mother the proper respect, not that she'd done that much at all in the last 24 hours.

Noura lifted her hand and covered her mouth, looking shocked. "I'm so sorry! I never meant for him to hear..."

"It doesn't matter, he heard!" Kagome said, as she quickly went for the well.

As she pulled herself over the lip of the well, she just hoped he was still in the area.

She first went to the Goshinboku, and saw him on his favorite branch. His eyes closed. Before she could even open her mouth to say something, he said. "I'm leaving"

Kagome eyes widened. She spluttered incoherently for a second, trying to say something, when he said, "But I'm coming back."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, not sure what she was going to say.

"I need to prove, not only to your mother, but to myself, and you, that I can be a good mate. I won't come back till I can do that." He said, as tears started collecting in her eyes. He smelt them, and jumped down to meet her.

"Don't cry" He said, as he wiped away the first tear that escaped her chocolate brown eyes. "Wench, you know I hate it when you cry."

"You don't have to go Inuyasha! I don't care about what Mama said! Inuyasha don't go, please?" She cried.

He smiled sadly, as he wiped even more tears from her face. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Then take me with you" She said, Inuyasha suddenly pulled her into his arms. Marveling at the warmth she possessed.

"I can't, This is something I need to do on my own. But I want you to stay in your time, till I come back. I won't leave you here unprotected."

Kagome pulled back, angry now. "No! I can take care of myself Inuyasha! Don't make me stay there the whole time!" She pleaded.

He wiped another tear from her cheek, before saying, "Get to know dad."

Kagome laughed, she laughed hard, and then it turned to sobs. How could he leave her? "How long are you going to be gone?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said, pleading for forgiveness with his amber orbs alone.

She leaned against his chest, listening to his heart. "When do you leave?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Now."

More tears streamed down her cheeks, to land on his haori, as she closed her eyes tightly. As if in pain.

"Don't." Was all she said. Inuyasha pulled back, and used his finger hooked under her chin to make her look into his eyes. Instantly, as those brown doe eyes connected with his golden orbs, all words were forgotten, as his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss, which was not so much a kiss, but a battle of wills, and love.

When they finally broke apart, both of the lungs burning for oxygen, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers. Before saying, slightly out of breath, "I'm sorry." And then, he pulled away completely, making both there bodies cold where they had been pressed up against each other.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face. They'd only just started there relationship, and he was leaving for Kami only knows how long. Just to prove that he could do something everyone already knew he could do.

He picked her up bridal style, and he took her to the well house in her time, with one last kiss, he was gone. Leaving a heartbroken Kagome in his wake.

**

* * *

I'm so sorry it toke me so long to get out this chapter! I got back from camping, and finished it, but I didn't save it, and then our computer crashed! (So I lost the original ending to this chap, but see this way, is better. I'm half way glad I lost some of my work, because this one turned out better in my opinion.) I couldn't go near it for two days, then I had writers block! I finally Rewrote it today, And I really like it. ****

* * *

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Plus, I would like to say, I messed up in the last chap, Inuyasha was supposed to be human in the last chap, and I made references to him being a hanyou, so I'm sorry for any confusion! ****

* * *

I'll try to post as much as possible in the next week, because I'll probably will only have time to post once a week after that, cause I'm going back to school. And I have so much crap going on right now it's not even funny! Anyway, love you all! And thanks for helping me get to almost 400 reviews! And I would love to get to 500, Because that's my goal! So thanx all! ****

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	16. Castle in the West

**Chapter 16**

That day was hard for Kagome. As much as she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha, and worrying about him, and calling him a stubborn, ill-tempered, beautiful, baka.

At about noon, her mother had came into her room, saying Kyle would arrive at 9:30 the next morning. And that she would like for her to come down at that time. Noura even had the gal, in an attempt to comfort her, to say that maybe it was for the best that Inuyasha left when he did. At which point Kagome had thrown her from her room, and locked the door.

* * *

Inuyasha said his good-byes to the monk, exterminator, old hag, and the brat. Not telling them where he was going, only saying that if Kagome came through the well, they were to send her back. And if they didn't, they'd all meet an untimely death.

Inuyasha sighed as he slowed down, ready to take a short break from his running towards the West. He settled in a tree branch, as thoughts of Kagome reached his mind. How she had looked when he left, how it had felt to wake up with her in his arms, how her soft lips had felt against his own. He shook his head to clear it, before suddenly jumping back up. The quicker he got this done, the quicker he could get back to her. But the place he was going was one he wished he'd never have to go back to.

As he started running, he took a look at the prominent outline of a dark castle, the home of the Lord of the Western Lands. And his brother, Shesshomaru.

* * *

It took about two days, but he eventually reached the home of his half-brother. Not even bothering with the draw bridge, he just jumped over it and into the court yard.

The court yard had changed since the last time he'd been here, where once it used to be a dirt lot, with a dirty stream running through it, and a lot of dead plants, it was now similar to a meadow. A place Kagome would have found stunning. With beautiful green lawns, and flowers of every shape, size, and color, and a crystal clear stream trickling water almost peacefully.

Inuyasha laid a hand on Tetsusaiga, as he dashed to the big oak doors, that adorned the front of the castle. He pushed them open to see dozens of Youkai, bustling this way and that. He snorted as he went straight for the staircase, following Shesshoumaru's most recent scent in the place. '_It just figures the bastard would have so many damn servants'_

He was half-way up the stairs when a cat-youkai stopped him, he was just slightly taller then Inuyasha, with yellow cat-like eyes. Whiskers, and orange hair down to his shoulders. "Who are you? And what are you doing in the lords home without an invitation?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Inuyasha said, continuing up the stairs, he reached the fifth landing when his brothers scent went inside a door, Shesshoumaru was definitely in there. He pushed the doors opened without knocking, the cat-youkai right behind him, he spoke the second the doors had opened.

"My Lord, would you wish me to dispose of this intruder?"

They had entered a sort of study, more of an English style then Japanese, it had a large wooden desk, and book shelves filled with scrolls, and books reached from the colorless ceilings to the carpet adorned floors, and sitting at the desk was Shesshoumaru, as emotionless as ever.

"I shall deal with this vermin Hichi, leave us." The Inu-no-tashio said, standing from his desk. The youkai left the room, shutting the doors behind him. "Why have you come to my domain?"

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush, or to be polite, so he just strode across the room, laid his hands on the desk top, and said "It's not my fucking fault I don't know, you know just as well as I what happened, so I'm asking you something and I expect a fucking answer, What do I have to do to prove to my intendeds family, I can be a good mate?"

Shesshoumaru didn't answer at first, but stood up, and walked over to his window, looking out into the court-yard, where Rin had just recently went out to play. "Be not a fool Half-breed."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, hating asking his brother something above all else, but he needed to know. "Tell me dammit!" He sneered.

The Inu-youkai turned around swiftly, fixing his younger brother with an emotionless stare, "You must only prove that you can protect, provide for, and love your mate." He said coldly.

Inuyasha was taken aback slightly. He thought there had been some task, or ritual he must perform to prove himself worthy, but maybe the bastard was telling the truth. "That's it?" He demanded.

Shesshoumaru went and stood behind his desk, to glare at the hanyou. "If you wish to make unintelligible remarks, do so in your own land, now leave my home before it forever holds your stench half-breed."

Inuyasha glared at the Youkai for a minute, debating whether to start a fight or not, when he decided against it, he had to finish this quickly so he could get back to Kagome. He turned on his heal without another word, and left the home of his brother, as the said man, had a small smile on his lips, barely distinguishable, but still there.

* * *

When Inuyasha was about half a day away from Shesshoumaru's castle, he stopped to think about what his brother had said.

'_Protect, provide, and love. Hell, I can protect her! Tetsusaiga is more then capable of over coming anything that gets to close, and I've loved her for over a year now, so I can do that. But, provide? I have always provided her with food when need be, but... shelter? Clothes? Could I do that?'_

Inuyasha sat and thought for hours, till the sun had set, and he could smell the stench of smaller youkai's hiding in the shadows around him, before he got up, and started on an all out sprint towards home, with a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

(A/N: It's still the same time with Kagome, she hasn't skipped forward, so it's the day her father is to arrive)

Kagome woke the next morning at 8:30, and got up to take a shower. She was determined to let Inuyasha's departure to soil her meeting with her father. Her real father.

After she had gotten dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a pale yellow shirt, she went and sat on the bottom step of the stairs, it was only 9:00 o'clock, but she still thought it was better to sit on the stairs, then alone in her room.

She suddenly heard her mother and Souta speaking in the kitchen. And not really having anything else to focus on, she accidentally found herself eavesdropping. They were talking of Grandpas return tomorrow, and then Souta asked of the person who was arriving today. That was when the story began, her mother told him everything, not editing it in the least, she said things she hadn't got the chance to say to Kagome, and Souta reacted a bit like his sister, with comments like "Pregnant? Like, Kagome?" and, "So me and Kagome have different dads?" She even told him that Kyle knew everything of Kagome's travels through the well, and had excepted her story without doubt.

Kagome was so enticed with the story going on in the kitchen, she jumped when someone knocked on the front door. Instantly all conversation ceased, and Mrs.Higurashi was at the door, Kagome took a deep breath as the door swung open.

On the front step stood a middle aged man. Midnight black hair fluttered lightly a few inches above his shoulders, brown eyes, about 6"2. Pretty slim, and handsome. Kagome knew instantly that there was something different about him. His aura was strange, yet familiar, and definitely not entirely human.

Noura stepped forward and hugged him, tears sliding down her face. As she whispered words of thanks, and of apologies.

After several minutes she lead him into the house, to stand in front of Kagome, who gave him a hard glare, before asking, "What are you?"

Mrs.Higurashi made a noise of protest, while Kyle seemed unfazed, he just kept grinning. "I suspected you'd notice. I'm a Kitsune-hanyou." He said, his smile never slipping.

**

* * *

Again, break out those chain saws, but I'm in a remote part of the country, where no one will ever find me! My home, in the city of... Oops, almost gave it away there! Anyway, sorry bout this, but I couldn't resist. I love the cliffies!**

**What will Inuyasha do to prove his worth? Is Kagome part demon? All will be explained next time! But only, if you people review! Please review, I just love it when you do! Nothing makes me happier then waking up to a full E-mailbox, with comments, questions, and compliments, and even criticisms, from you people! So, see you on the other side of that purple button down there, or is it pink? Who knows? Anyone?**

**

* * *

**

PS: Kind of a short chapter, sorry!

**

* * *

**

PSS: This chapter dediacted in loving memory to all those lost in Katrina's path of destruction. And I pray for all those who still don't know where there loved ones are.

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	17. Discussions and Reunions

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Kagome stumbled as she stared at the man in front of her, a hanyou? He was a _hanyou?_ How was that possible?

Kyle laughed lightly, before moving forward and grabbing her arm, steadying her as she was about to fall. "Didn't mean to surprise you. I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly." He said, with a distinct British accent, and in the English language, though he seemed to not have any trouble understanding Japanese.

"No..It's just... I didn't know there were still youkai. I thought they all died out." Kagome said, looking at her mother to see if she knew this certain piece of information. Noura didn't looked surprised, so Kagome had to assume she did.

"Why don't we move to the living room?" Mrs.Higurashi said, as Souta came barging in the room.

They all went and sat on the couch, with Souta on the floor. "So, you're Kyle?" he asked.

Mr. Young smiled at the 12 year old. "Yes, I'm the one marrying your mother."

"Are you English?" Souta asked.

"Yes, I was born there, and lived till I was about your age. Before moving to New York with my parents." He then looked at Kagome, before adding, "My parents, who might be of some interest to you Kagome."

The Miko in question, who was still a little dazed from finding out her real father was part youkai, jumped at being addressed. Before stuttering out a response. "Wh-why would that be?"

Kyle leaned forward, still grinning warmly. "He really wished he could have come, but he had business to attend to, but I believe you know the kitsune youkai by the name of Shippou."

And that was Kagome cue to pass-out on the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha got back to the village about 6 days after his departure, to find Miroku with a sore cheek, and Sango scoffing. While Shippou was off playing with some girl he had met in the village.

Inuyasha only stopped to make sure Kagome wasn't there, and he wouldn't have been seen were it not for the no-good-rotten monk, who was standing outside the hut grumbling something about, "If they weren't meant to be touched, Buda wouldn't have made it so pleasurable to do so!" when he had spotted the hiding hanyou.

He simply told them that if Kagome came back, to send her right home, and say that he was still gone. She couldn't be here till he was done.

He then ran off to look at the clearings around the well, and the Goshinboku, one of them just had to be good enough.

(A/N: Can anyone guess what Inuyasha is up too?)

* * *

Kagome awoke sprawled out on the couch, with three people hovering over her. She let out a groan, before sitting up, with a hand to her head. "What happened?" She moaned.

"Well, you fainted." Souta said.

"Oh...um..." Kagome muttered, as memories flooded back to her, when she came to the one about Shippou, her neck snapped around to lay her eyes on her father. "What did you say?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Not now, before? What did you say about Shippou?"

"He's my father. My mother being human." Kyle said, looking concerned as he laid a hand on Kagome's head, as if testing her temperature, she batted his hand away.

"You mean, the Shippou? The one who I see as a son, is my grandfather?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kyle said simply.

"This is too much." Kagome said, collapsing dramatically back into the couch cushions.

"Well, calm down. Let me explain everything, then you can pass out again if you like." Kyle said, a laughing expression on his face.

Kagome grudgingly sat up, as her father sat on the edge of the couch. "Okay."

"First of all, your mother knew I was hanyou. I told her before she left New York the first time. And second of all, you are not part demon."

"What?"

"That night was my human night. I wasn't wearing my concealment as I am now, I was truly human. There for you are truly human. If not more powerful, which is what increases your Miko energy. See, if you were hanyou, you wouldn't be a Miko. Considering they are opposites, and cannot exist inside one body, without destroying that body." He explained.

"So, if I had been a hanyou, I would have died?" Kagome asked.

"No. You wouldn't have acquired the powers of a Miko. You would have been simply a hanyou."

"Okay. Anything else? Like, how is Shippou still alive?"

"Youkai are immortal. They won't die unless killed. And Shippou has yet to be killed. He has told me since I was a little boy of you, never did I imagine that you would be my daughter." He said.

"Wait a minute, you must know what happens, how we defeat Naraku, or if we do." Kagome said happily.

"I do, and I can't say. I won't change history by telling you, but I guess it's safe for you to know that at least Shippou survives to this time period." He said mysteriously. Through the whole story Noura, and Souta had been watching the two talk, making no sound what so ever.

Kagome nodded. Looking at him suspiciously, "I know this might sound strange, but I've seen you before. I know I have."

Kyle smiled, looking like he was remembering something. "You have, once a year I would come to your school and watch you at recess. I talked to you once or twice, but only for a few moments. I doubt you'd remember, you were very young."

"Kyle!" Noura didn't seem to be aware of this particular fact.

"I wanted to see her Noura, she didn't know who I was, Lue didn't know what I looked like. It was perfectly safe." The man assured. Noura nodded.

"So! Where is this Inuyasha I've heard so much about?" Kyle asked enthusiastically.

Kagome's face instantly feel, and everyone in the room sobered. All except for Kyle who looked bewildered. "What did I say?"

Noura leaned over and whispered a few hurried words in her fiancés ear. He nodded vigorously. "So Noura, why don't you show me to where I'll be sleeping?"

* * *

The next two weeks were a mixture of misery, and happiness for Kagome. She didn't know how it worked, but whenever she was left alone to think, she found herself plagued with thoughts Inuyasha. Thoughts that were everything from fantasies, to nightmares, where he was lying dead on a mound of dirt, blood surrounding him and staining his silver-white hair.

But whenever she found herself in her fathers company, she was happy. She couldn't not be happy around Kyle. He just had one of those personalities that made you wanna smile.

She helped her mother plan the wedding, her anger with her gone, since she'd stopped trying to comfort her where Inuyasha was concerned. The date was set for one month from now. And neither one of the happy couple could wait.

Grandpa came back, and they discovered his condition wasn't as bad as first thought. He was going to be in a wheel-chair for the rest of his life, but other-wise quit the same. He was thrilled to see his daughter marrying someone who made her so happy. He also had given his blessings for Kagome to become Inuyasha's mate. He said even if he was a demon, if he could make Kagome happy, it was alright with him.

Kagome had gone to school a grand total of four days in the whole two weeks. Only going for tests, her mother still wanted her to graduate. But Kagome didn't see the need. All those four days, Houjo had been persistent in saying hi to her whenever he saw her, and asking her out. All of which Kagome had reclined.

Everything seemed to be falling into place in this era. Her mother still wasn't very happy about her marring Inuyasha, but she would live. Souta loved the idea, and so did Kyle. If only he would come back.

Kagome sat at her desk, writing in her diary late at night. She had been thinking about taking Kyle to a movie the next day.

"What'cha doin?"

Kagome jumped at the playful voice that sounded right behind her, she turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the window seal, a smug smile gracing his features.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, as she launched herself into his arms, almost knocking the both of them through the open window. It having been repaired the morning Inuyasha left.

"Oi wench! You trying to kill me?" He asked, the smile in his voice giving everything away.

"If I wanted to kill you I'd use my hands." Kagome said happily. And she felt Inuyasha stiffen, before relaxing, with a snorted.

"As if you could."

Kagome giggled. "So, where have you been?"

She had pulled back to look into his eyes, and the second hers connected with the golden pools of the hanyou she loved, all giddiness evaporated. He was telling her with his eyes, what his tongue couldn't. He'd missed her. Suddenly his lips descended on hers in a powerfully hungry kiss. It was demanding and passionate as she opened her mouth to let him delve further into her soul with every touch.

They didn't break apart for what felt like an eternity, and yet still not enough. Before he pulled her back into his chest with a mumbled, "It doesn't matter."

"I missed you." She breathed into this chest. He didn't respond as he inhaled her scent, letting it wrap around him, till he smelt something odd. Something that couldn't be right.

She felt Inuyasha stiffen, and she pulled back to look at him. "What is it?"

"Why do you smell like Shippou?"

**

* * *

I wanted to get another chapter out before I had to go back to school, and of course, to fulfill a deal someone made with me, so key of mind, here you go! I hope you all liked this chapter, I thought the conversation was a little weird sounding, but I thought it went alright. I'm still not exactly sure how long this will be, but I'm hoping for longer then my last major story, but I don't know! I'm jus hoping all of you will stick with me through it all!**

**I found out today, that 77 people have me on there alert list. That's so cool!1 I can't believe so many people read this! And so many don't review. But that's okay. I still love you all for just reading it! Anyway, see you all next time, and I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger! You know how much I love them!**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	18. Good Luck and Shouting Matches

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Kagome tried not to laugh. She really did, but she was unsuccessful. She burst out in a fit of laughter that woke the whole house. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, and that only made her laugh harder. The funnier the look on his face, the harder she laughed. It seemed like all the loneliness and misery of the last month was rolling off her with each gasp of air, and snort of laughter. Never before had she laughed so hard.

Soon everyone in the house, minus grandpa, was standing at her door, watching as she was held up by a bewildered looking Inuyasha, as her knees had failed her.

"What's going on?" Noura asked, though she had the shadow of a smile on her face, while Kyle and Souta were openly grinning.

"Don't ask me!" Inuyasha barked, "I just asked her why she smelt like the br-" He trailed off looking suspiciously at Kyle, making Kagome further hoot in laughter. While Souta was trying to contain his own giggles. "Who the hell are you?"

Kyle stepped forward, and extended his hand towards Inuyasha, still grinning. "Kyle Young, Kagome's father, and a half demon fox, son of Shippo Young." Kyle said, in English. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side adorably. And Kagome, who had just dropped down to giggles, again burst out laughing.

"And what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome finally got herself under control enough to say. "Dad... he doesn't...(giggle) understand English."

"Sorry" Kyle said, then repeated himself in unflawed Japanese.

"Shippou? As in the brat? But Kagome isn't..." Inuyasha said. But Kagome interrupted him as she stood herself up, finally gaining control of herself.

"He was human. It was his human night, so I'm human. I'm also Shippou's granddaughter, in some twisted kind of way."

Inuyasha looked confused for a minute. Before snorting, and looking away. "This bastard better not be anything like that other guy." He said, referring to Lue.

Kyle stepped forward, reached out his hand again, and said proudly, also in perfect Japanese. "And I want to thank you for what you did, had you not have killed him, I would have."

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, before grasping his hand, shaking it as if he was excepting the man.

"I also hear you're interested in taking my daughter as your mate?" Kyle said, watching as the hanyou instantly turned red.

"Yeah." He said slowly, grabbing Kagome around the waist, and pulling her closer to his side, in a extremely possessive manner. Kagome rolled her eyes at the action.

"Well, you have my blessings, even " He added, at hearing a small noise from his fiancé. "If you don't have Noura's, you have mine."

"Thanks Dad." Kagome said, smiling up at her future mate, before adding. "Why don't we all go back to bed? It's late after all."

"Alright, goodnight You two! Come on kid!" Kyle said, picking up Souta who had sat crossed legged on the floor, and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" Souta protested. "Put me down old man! You're two _old _to be carrying me around!"

"We'll see about that!" Kyle insisted, as he left the room, heading for Souta's down the hall.

Mrs.Higurashi watched them go. With a smile on her face at seeing how well they got along. Thank Kami for small favors. Before she turned back to the reunited couple. "You can sleep on the couch Inuyasha, there are some extra blankets in the closet and..."

"What are you doin?" Kyle said, having came back from dropping off Souta.

Noura looked affronted. "I was talking to...ahh!" Suddenly Kyle picked her up the same way he had Souta, and started off down the hall, calling back to them that Inuyasha could sleep wherever he wanted to. And Noura screaming to be put down, between hoots of laughter.

Kagome smiled as she closed her bedroom door. And turned around to see Inuyasha watching her. She smiled as she crossed the room to put herself in his arms again. "Thank Kami for dad." she said simply. Inuyasha snorted as he buried his nose in her hair.

"By the way, we're leaving tomorrow."

Kagome pulled back, surprised that he had brought up something like that so suddenly. "What?"

"We're going back home. I have something to show you. Plus the brat missies you."

"And you didn't?" She asked, smirking, knowing what his reply would be.

"Feh" And she was right.

She sighed, and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the bed. "Okay dog-boy, I'm tired, and I guess we're getting up early tomorrow." she said, as she crawled into bed.

Inuyasha crawled in after her, and he took off his haori and undershirt, pulling her against his chest possessively as he laid down.

* * *

The next morning dawn bright and sunny. And everyone seemed to be in a good mood at breakfast. The two adults exceptionally so. And Inuyasha kept looking at them in disgust, until Kagome asked him why.

He turned to her as they sat at the breakfast table, as the future Mrs. Young made bacon, eggs and hash browns as she giggled, and whispered. "You didn't hear those two last night? They were loud enough to wake the dead!"

Kagome blushed crimson at that. Now she knew why they were in such a good mood.

Noura came and set a plate of bacon on the table, and Kagome noticed something on her neck, that hadn't been there before.

"Mamma! What's _that_?" She asked, pointing to two puncture marks on the right side of her mothers neck. Noura gasped and covered them with her hand.

"What's what dear?" She asked shakily. Suddenly not so cheerful, as Souta looked up at his Mom questioningly, and Kyle was blushing lightly.

"It looks like a bite mark on your neck." Kagome said, Inuyasha was pointedly looking at the floor, accompanied by her father. Grandpa was just watching curiously from the other side of the table in his wheelchair.

Noura sighed, as she sank down in her chair. "It's because it is. It's a mating mark. Me and Kyle became mates last night." She said unabashedly.

Kyle was still staring at the floor, along with Inuyasha as Souta made a noise of disgust. Guessing correctly how you became "Mates", while Kagome was staring at the mark. Before she rounded on Inuyasha, who blushed the second she looked him in the face. "Are you going to bite me too?" She asked, with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment, before coming up with, "Yeah, eventually!"

She turned back to her mother, "Does it hurt?"

Noura looked at her seriously. "No, But I better not find it on you anytime soon! I know _exactly _when, and how it happens. And you two are not going to do anything of the sort till you're married."

"You and Dad aren't married." Kagome pointed out harshly. Her and her Mother seemed to be getting into more fights then usual lately.

"But we're adults. We know what's best for-"

"Oh don't even start with that again!" Kagome cut in, angrily.

"It true!"

"You don't know anything about me and Inuyasha!" She continued to defend herself. Inuyasha rounded on her.

"Don't drag me into this! I didn't say anything!" He whined. Kagome shot him a glare, and Kyle laughed in his all to familiar booming way.

"Don't worry son, people say the man is in charge, but whoever started saying that, must not have ever been married, or mated." Kyle pointed out between laughs. And Inuyasha even got a grin, as both women turned to give the both men death glares.

Souta had a hand clamped over his mouth at this point, trying to contain his laughter, while Grandpa openly chuckled.

the women continued to fight, and Inuyasha stood up, and motioned for Kyle to follow him out into the living room.

Once they got there, Inuyasha turned to him, and jumped right in to what he wanted to say. "I don't know you very well, all I know is you're the brats kid, and Kagome's Dad. I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone. But I feel like I need your permission before making Kagome my mate. Do I have it?" He asked bluntly. Mr. Young looked shocked, but impressed.

"Absolutely.-" he said immediately, " -I'm afraid you don't have Noura's, but that's just because she's a little overprotective in that way. She really does like you, but... she doesn't trust anyone where Kagome's concerned. Not anymore." He looked out the window, with a wistful look on his face, as if seeing something there Inuyasha couldn't.

He cleared his throat nervously, to get back Kyle's attention, before continuing. "I can prove myself to be a good mate. I can protect her with my Tetsusaiga, I provide food whenever she needs it, and I built a house on the other side of the well. I also... I love her, and nothing will change that. Not even time." He said definitely.

Kyle looked him over skeptically. "You know, father said you were a real pain at this time, but you don't seem to be."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded rudely.

"What I'm saying is I like you, and obviously you make Kagome happy, I've never seen her laugh quit the way she did last night, so no matter what happens, I'll consider you my son. But since Kagome is in fact Noura's daughter, I'm sure there will be bumps on the road." He said, as he slung his arm around the hanyous shoulder, and lead him back into the kitchen. To see mother and daughter screaming in each others faces. Something about a pair of ballet slippers Kagome hadn't received at the age of nine. Kyle laughed out loud again.

"Good luck my son!" He said.

"You too" The Inu-hanyou replied, as he went to go calm his future mate down, who had just tore from the house in a huff.

**

* * *

Okay, there you go, we know what Inuyasha did. And now we see nerves going high, and two people mated! So, next chapter should be good, I hope you liked this one, and I hope you got some laughs. I go to school tomorrow morning, wohoo! (Chough) sarcasm (cough) Anyway, I'll try and post this tomorrow after school, because it's like five minutes to that stupid thing my stupid mother calls bedtime. So I can't post or even spell check! Sianora!****

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

Till next time! The all Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	19. Agreed

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Inuyasha found his soon-to-be mate pacing back and forth under the Goshinboku. Grumbling angrily under her breath, and even cursing. Which was something she only lately started doing.

He walked over to her, and pulled her against his chest. She continued to grumble, pound his chest lightly with her fist, and let a few tears fall, and all the while, Inuyasha just held her. Saying nothing, just offering her his strength.

When she had finally calmed down, and stopped crying. He decided he needed to tell her how he felt about the whole thing. "Kagome," he whispered, and she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. He felt entranced by her stare, and almost forgot what he was going to say "If your mother thinks we shouldn't mate yet, then maybe we shouldn't,-"

"No!" Kagome instantly protested. "She doesn't know anything about us! She still thinks you're going to run off at any moment, and I know you won't! I want to be yours Inuyasha! And I want you!"

Inuyasha instantly blushed, before stuttering out, "Uhh... well,... that's not all there is to worry about, I can't put you in that kind of danger! I have a lot of enemies Kagome, If I were to mate you right now, they would all come after you, and I wont have you being killed because of me!" He insisted, his hold on her arms tightening.

"Well, what if I don't care? I can take care of myself! Not to mention I trust you to protect me as well, I know you won't fail, I just know it." She looked up at him with an enticing flare in her eyes, she looked like she believed he could conquer the whole world if he wanted to, A look he just couldn't find himself able to turn down. He'd already lost this war, considering it wasn't just against Kagome, but also his screaming youkai side. That was telling him forcefully, to claim her before someone else does.

"Fine, but if Shesshoumaru comes to try and kill you, don't blame me." He said sulkily, even though inside he was grinning, at the though that they didn't have to wait. She threw herself into his chest again. His arms instinctively went around her.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Kagome said, then instantly felt her face flame as Inuyasha's body stiffened. "I- I mean... I-" she sputtered.

Inuyasha chuckled, surprising her greatly. She'd never heard him chuckle like that before. "Do we have to talk about this?"

Kagome smiled again, as she pulled back to look in his eyes, shaking her head.

"Okay then, let's go home." he said impatiently, as he started dragging her towards the well.

"Wait! I need to tell Mama we're leaving." Kagome said, as she tried to break out of the hanyous strong grip.

"Don't need to. I told the kitsune we where leaving." Inuyasha said, further dragging her.

"Kyle?"

"Sure."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Are you _sure_ you told him?" She demanded. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, even though she was still pulled against his chest.

Inuyasha let her go, and looked at her as if she were a complicated puzzle that he was trying to solve. Before he picked her up bridal style, and continued for the well without a word.

"Inuyasha!" She sputtered, "put me down, or I'll say 'it'!" she threatened angrily.

He only laughed. "You wouldn't, or you'd be flattened too!" He said, as they reached the well house, and he went inside.

Kagome made a noise suspiciously like a growl, as they dropped down the well. She squirmed trying to get out of his grasp, as he jumped out on the other side. But he just tightened his hold on her, as he said, "Remember, I have something to show you."

Kagome continued to struggle, "But I have to tell my family where I'm at," She insisted.

"_But, _I already told them, " He said, as they moved through the forest. Kagome stopped squirming, and toke a look around them, they were heading in the opposite direction of the village, and slightly towards the right of the Goshinboku, towards the hot springs!

"Inuyasha! Are you taking me to the hot springs you pervert!" She bellowed, hitting him on the top of his head.

"Oi! Wench! I ain't takin you to the damn hot springs! You'll see where we're going when we get there!" he yelled impatiently.

Kagome leaned back into his arms, deciding on enjoying the rest of the ride snuggled into Inuyasha chest, when he suddenly stopped. she groaned in annoyance, making the said hanyou grin. "Your fault for screaming the whole way," He said playfully, as he looked down on her face, then his eyes raised to look at something beyond her.

She followed his gaze to a huge set of wooden gates. Painted a dark green, making it hard to see, she had no idea where it had come from. "Inuyasha, where are-" She started, as Inuyasha put her on her feet again.

"You'll see," he cut in, moving over to the gates, and pushing them open. She felt her breath catch in her chest at what she saw.

There was a high fence around the whole meadow. The inside was left it's natural wood pattern. The meadow itself was one of natures works of art. A pathway with small, round stones, starting at there feet, and continuing through green grass and wildflowers, to end at the bottom step of a beautiful house. Behind of which, Kagome could see a path, that no doubtedly led to the hot springs.

Her mouth was hanging open, as her attention wavered to the house. Two stories, windows with actual glass! Something very hard to come by in Sengoku Jidia. A large front porch, with a porch swing, And absolutely huge! The house must have at least six or seven rooms on each story!

She turned to see Inuyasha staring from the house, back to her with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. "You like it?"

She looked at him in shock, before stuttering out, "W-who's is-is it?" already suspecting the answer.

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around the miko, and whispered in her ear, making shivers go up and down her spine, "Yours, all yours, or, all ours, if you'll have me."

The next thing he knew, lips were pressed against his in a needy way. And Kagome's back was no longer towards him.

He felt the youkai within him rising to over power him, his demon side wanted her. But if that's what Kagome wanted, then he'd have to suppress his youkai. She didn't deserve wild, brutal, sex with a mindless monster. And be damned if he was gonna let it happen.

He found himself picking her up again, never breaking the kiss as he felt her working on the ties of his pants. Neither had any idea where any of this had come from. They just seemed to have an agreement on what was going to happen.

He only got to the living room, before Kagome got his haori off, and was working on his pants again, trailing hot kisses down his neck, so he decided fuck the bedroom, here would work.

He laid her on the floor, and captured her lips again. She groaned into his parted mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue inside and further taste her. When he felt his pants loosen around him, Kagome finally having found out the complicated knot without looking, he pulled back, and looked into her face. Even though it toke all his control to do so, he had to ask, "Are you sure this is what you want? You'll have my life-span, we'll never leave each-others side after this, it's not... to late" He saw her smile lightly, as she reached up and batted one of his bangs out of his face.

"Yes it is, " She said simply, "And even if it wasn't, I would never change my mind about you."

And later on that day, her screams of his name echoed through the forest.

**

* * *

Okay, I hope that didn't offend anyone. I tried to keep it as clean as possible, but still have you guys get the idea. And I'm sorry to those of you who was hoping for a big lemon, but I want to keep this readable, and up to the sites standards, which means, no lemons! Though that doesn't stop everybody! So, now there mates, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but you know how it is! Anyway, I hope all of you that go to school are enjoying yourselves! (Reviewers: Laughs hysterically at the impossibility of my words) What?****

* * *

Shot chapter, sry, and the 500th review came in last chap, and that person was, thank you Kairiyuna14! Thank you so much!****

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

Till next time!  
**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
****Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	20. Burnt

**Chapter 20 (Wow! I can't believe my stories so long!)**

* * *

Later that day, after the engaged in there, 'special hug', they decided to go check-up on the village. Inuyasha hadn't seen anybody since he had come back from Shesshoumaru's castle, he still wouldn't tell Kagome he was there though. 

"Come on!" She pleaded, her curiosity burning a hole straight through her, as the walked back to the village, Inuyasha's arm slung around her shoulders possessively.

He just smirked, and continued to shake his head.

When they came upon the village, there playfulness vanished instantly at the sight that lay before them.

Half the village was brunt to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took it all in, Where Keade's hut once stood, now was only a charbroiled stretch of ground. She could see villagers scurrying pack and forth between the few huts that were still standing, she could vaguely see the elderly woman's priestess robes.

Her and Inuyasha broke into a run, Inuyasha going slowly so as Kagome could keep up, and when they finally reached her, she was tending to a young girl, with black flowing hair sprawled out on the ground around her. She had her leg twisted to an odd angle, and her temple was bleeding, as she screamed, "Shippou! Find Shippou!"

"Aye, In a minute child." Kaede responded, as she dabbed at her temple.

"What do you mean find Shippou!" Kagome cried furiously, causing everyone, even Inuyasha, to jump slightly.

The old Miko looked up, and locked eyes with Kagome. "I'll speak with ye in a minute child." She said somberly. Before whispering more soothing words to the girl, and standing up, motioning for both of them to follow her.

As the reached the edge of the village, far away from any other people, Kaede finally stopped walking, and turned to them with sorrow filled eyes.

"What happened here hag?" Inuyasha asked indelicately, Kagome was to worried to even think about reprimanding him.

"T'was this morning. A large dragon youkai descended upon the village, Setting flames to huts. Miroku said it had the same aura as Naraku, so possibly a detachment."

Kagome had a hand over her mouth in horror, not wanting to believe as she felt Inuyasha hold on her shoulder tighten, then she managed to whisper, "Where are they?"

The elderly Miko looked at the ground, before replying, "Young Sango, was snatched by the dragon himself, While Miroku went after them on Kirara, Shippou was in a hut that caught fire with the young girl, " She motioned at the child who was being guided towards a hut that hadn't been destroyed, " We have not found him yet."

Kagome's knees crumpled bellow her, and she feel to the ground, sobbing into her hands, as Inuyasha pulled her to his chest. Every choking sob that wracked her body, jarred his heart a little more so, he could feel his own eyes burning, and begging for him to cry with her, but he wouldn't allow it, he swallowed the lump in his throat to look up at the retreating form of Kaede. She looked defeated. As if she had failed her people. But she hadn't, he had. He wasn't here to protect Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. He could have prevented this.

He didn't notice when Kagome suddenly stiffened in his arms, but he did, when she tore away from him, and started on an all out sprint towards Kaede.

He ran after her, and heard her ask the old hag which hut Shippou had been in.

Kaede pointed weakly at a hut that was still smoldering, it wasn't completely destroyed, but it was charcoal black, and in ruins.

Kagome again ran with all her strength, and when she got to the blackened hut, she started digging through the debris. Moving boards with her bare hands, getting blisters from the remaining heat.

Inuyasha jumped forward and tried to stop her, she was just going to hurt herself, when she let out a strangled cry, that even he couldn't identify.

She bent down, and pulled something black from the debris, but instantly dropped it, at how hot it was, before letting out another strangled cry. "Shippou! Wake up!"

Inuyasha moved forward, and saw the kit looked perfectly fine, like he was sleeping, covered in black soot. But surrounding him was a bluish aura.

"What the...?" He said, confusedly.

"It's fox fire! He used it to protect himself from the flames!" Kagome said, excitedly.

Inuyasha looked between the kitsune, and his mate, totally dumbfounded. "But how did you...?"

"I knew he couldn't have died, because he has to live to have Kyle later in the future. I would have ceased to exist had Shippou died." Kagome said, squatting down on her knees, and reaching toward the sleeping child. Her finger tips blistered the second the touched the blue aura. "OUCH!"

Inuyasha leaned down, and grabbed her hands, they were badly burned. "Come on. We can't move Shippou till he wakes up, you need to have Kaede take a look at these burns."

She pulled her hands out of his grasp, "She has enough people to worry about without me. And what about Sango and Miroku? we need to find them!" She cried.

"First, we need to get you bandaged!" He fought.

"I'm fine!"

"Are not! Now come on!"

"No"

"_No?_" He said incredulously, he had dragged her to her feet, but couldn't get her to move another step. "Whadda you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. You don't own me, you can't control me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, wincing as she jarred her burnt hands.

Inuyasha grinned evilly. "That's where your wrong girlie, you're my mate, and as my mate, you are my property, so if I say you have to come, guess what? You have to come!"

"Is that what I signed up for? To be your property?" She asked incredulously.

"Sure is, and you'll have to live with it for some time." He said, grabbing her waist, and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He continued walking, when suddenly he heard a sob coming from the woman he was carrying, he quickly put her on the ground in front of him, and looked deep into her bloodshot eyes. "What is it?"

She wouldn't look at him, she felt disgusted even thinking about it. But she couldn't get the image out of her mind. She kept remembering what had happened when she reached her destination, the last time she'd been carried like that. It just brought everything back like a tidal wave.

Inuyasha was shaking her, trying to get her to tell him what was wrong, he was in a full-blown panic at seeing her break down like this, the tears flowing down her face like never ending mountain streams. He couldn't stand it.

"Damn it Kagome! What's wrong!" He demanded finally. She looked at him pleadingly.

"You can't be mad, or insulted if I tell you." she said, finding the ground at her feet suddenly very interesting. He grabbed her shoulders, and made her look at him. "Go on."

She took in a deep breath. "That was how my Father got me to my bedroom that day, by slinging me over his shoulder like that."

Inuyasha let go of her shoulders like he'd been burned. He hadn't known any of the details of what happened. Frankly, he didn't want to know anymore then he already did. And here he was, making her cry because he had reminded her of something that caused her pain. Was he always going to be the thing that made her cry?

"I'm sorry, I know you would never hurt me, it just came to mind when you did it!" She said, burring her face in her hands, when suddenly, she was pulled against his chest.

"Don't you dare apologize! It's my fault, I always make you cry, and I promise I'll try not to anymore, you're just gonna have to help me." He said into her hair, breathing in her scent. He pulled back, and looked into her chocolate orbs once more. "Now come on, you need Kaede to take a look at those burns." He said sternly.

"Your the boss" She said, then, in a quieter tone she said, "My beloved mate."

There was a slight smile on his face as he continued to look for the old priestess.

**

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't update in so long! But you know how it is! School, drama, everything, I broke up with my boyfriend, and I'm working on getting a new one, so I'm totally freaking out, because I'm gonna ask this guy I really like out tomorrow, and you know. Everything is just spiraling out of control. **

**So, The plot thickens, Sango kidnapped, Miroku going off to play the hero, and Kags still being affected by her fathers rape. Shippou will be fine btw, and I put in a clue, that might be important later on in the story. so, I hope you all enjoyed! And I promise there will be a new chapter up at the latest, next Monday morning! (Not this Monday, next Monday, as in one week, sorry people! It's the best I can do!)**

**PSS: Sry it's so short!**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
****Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	21. Naraku's Torture

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Sango gasped as she woke up in complete darkness, shivering in the cold. She blinked several times, before confirming she was in a pitch black room, and that her eyes were indeed open.

She tried to move, to find her entire body emotionless. She could feel a curved stretch of cold rock pressed up against her exposed stomach, crushing her stomach, and aching back to a cold stone wall.

Her ankles were also secured to the floor, while her wrists were hung out and above her head. She couldn't move in the slightest.

Sango remembered the assault on the village, and being caught by Doragon, A dragon, and detachment from Naraku. He had caught her, knocked her unconscious, and brought her to his masters stronghold.

She had awakened the first time, to be dragged into a stone room, maybe the same one she was in now, but she didn't know for sure, and she had been hung up by her wrists, against a wall. She had felt a dagger pierce the back of her kimono, and rip through the fabric, exposing her back to the enemy. And then, suddenly, the torture had begun. For what felt like hours, someone she couldn't see had whipped her back, repeatedly and fiercely. With not the slightest show of remorse.

She'd blacked out at some point during the torture, to wake up here, half her clothes falling off her as she shivered in temperatures that could kill her eventually.

As she sat there, knowing she would die soon, it wasn't Kohaku who immediately jumped to mind, but Miroku. The lecherous monk who couldn't seem to keep his hands to him self, or his suggestive comments. And above all that, she couldn't convince herself anymore that she didn't care for him, or even love him. Because she did. _'And now, I'll never get to tell him. He'll never know'_ she felt a tear slid down her face, quickly followed by another. How had her life turned like this? Her brother missing, in the hands of the enemy, her best friend a women from the future, and her love a lecherous monk? And now, locked in a dungeon, with no chance of being rescued.

Suddenly, light flooded the room, from a doorway that opened to her left, she closed her eyes against it. _'And this is it, This is how I'll die... But if it has to be here, I'll die staring down my enemy, like a real warrior.' _She thought, as she felt the unmistakable aura if Naraku enter the room. She opened her eyes to see the abomination in his human form, the hood of his baboon belt down, showing his smirk.

"Slayer," He called coldly. "Comfortable?" he laughed.

"What do you want from me?" She called out, amazed that her voice didn't shake.

He laughed again. "Do you not assume that I wish only to kill you?"

"If that's what you wanted, I'd be dead already." she replied. "Let me out of these restraints!" She demanded, getting frustrated at the fact that she had to continually look up at this filth.

He smirked, "Very wise, slayer, That's not all I want from you. You're bait, not only for Inuyasha, but the monk too. And, I have a few questions for you."

"What kind of questions?" She spat.

He smirked that evil smirk, that she swore she would hate for all eternity. "When is Inuyasha's human night?"

The exterminator gasped sharply. So that was his game! She laughed bitterly. "I won't tell you anything."

"Where does Kikyou's reincarnation go? There are periods of time where her presence just vanishes. Where is she?"

She again, shook her head, before saying more forcefully, with all the hatred she could muster, "I WON'T tell you anything!"

"What are Inuyasha's feelings for the reincarnation? Has she replaced Kikyou in his heart?"

"I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" She screeched, lifting her body as far away from the wall as she could, to propel her voice farther.

"Is that so?" He taunted skeptically.

Her response was to spit in his direction. It landed a few feet in front of him.

"Now, now! Is that any way for a woman to behave? What would the monk say if he saw that?" Naraku asked, hoping to gauge a reaction.

"He'd cheer me on." she said defiantly, knowing what he was trying to do.

He looked slightly angry, for the first time since he entered the room. And Sango smirked, seeing she was infact getting to him. Most of his prisoners most cower under his presence, especially after being whipped as she had.

He looked back at her, "I have a surprise for you." he said, then he looked over towards the doorway, before saying, "Come!" someone walked inside the door.

"I believe you two have met."

She gasped at seeing who was next to him. "Kohaku!" She cried.

"Yes, yes, now, I have a deal for you."

she hung her head as tears slid down her face. Her brother, who she had searched for for so long, was right in front of her, looking at her with emotionless eyes. And there was nothing she could do.

"Answer my questions, anything I ask, you tell me, and," She looked up to see him lay a hand over Kohakus shoulder, right where she knew the jewel shard, that was sustaining his life, was implanted in his body. " Your brother lives."

"No! You can't do this!" She cried out, all previous signs of bravery and defiance gone. How could she betray her brother? But then, how could she betray Inuyasha and the others?

"Now, I will ask you one more time, " He dug his nails into her brothers shoulder, making him wince slightly. " When is Inuyasha's human night?"

She looked up defiantly, tears streaming down her face, knowing she'd never be able to forgive herself for what she was about to say. "Forgive me."

"What was that?" Naraku asked almost smugly.

"I won't tell you ANYTHING!" She repeated, and then she closed her eyes and hung her head. Expecting to her the sickening sound of flesh being teared apart.

Her expectations where not in vane, suddenly Kohaku screamed out in pain, as she heard a sickening ripe, and slurp. Then the sound of a body landing heavily on the floor.

Tears continued to stream down her face, she knew she'd never forgive herself for what she had just done. She'd killed her brother, but she had saved many others, including her love, and her sister. And her friends.

Then, unexpectedly, she felt someone fiddling with her wrist cuffs, then her arms where dropped to her side, as the same set of hands started yanking at the metal that held her waist to the wall. She looked up at her releaser, and her hope plummeted when she saw the beautiful, yet deadly form of Kagura. The wind sorceress.

With a few more tugs, she was released from the wall, and pulled to her feet. then something large, and heavy was thrust into her arms, and Kagura's voice sounded in her ear. "Take him, and run. Don't come back until one week from tomorrow evening, which is Narakus human night, then you can defeat him."

Then she was pushed out a doorway, into blinding light, and she looked down to see an unscathed, and apparently sleeping Kohaku in her arms. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kohaku?" She whispered, as she shook him lightly, he just grumbled something, and rolled over in her arms.

Convinced that he was indeed alive, she turned right towards what looked like a staircase, and started pounding her way up it as fast she could. She was in good shape, but her back was still raw and bleeding from the beating, and her wrists hurt from being suspended, and the weight of Kohaku in her arms wasn't helping much.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she found sunlight streaming in through a drawbridge, that was conveniently down. She ran for it, and suddenly found herself in a meadow, with a large castle looming above her.

She ran into the surrounding forest, panic being the only thing keeping her going.

Finally, after what felt like hours, and probably was as the sun had gone down as she ran, she feel to her knees, and cried herself to sleep, just so grateful that she was alive.

* * *

Miroku had been traveling using Kirara for about a day now. The fire cat was very affective in tracing her mistresses scent. And they were going in a northern direction, and Miroku had already decided, that they where also heading for Narakus stronghold. Without Inuyasha! He must be insane.

'_Insane, in love, what's the difference?'_ There was no telling how much longer Inuyasha would be gone. And all the while his Sango was at the mercy of the cold hearted, merciless fiend of Naraku. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't, let her die like that.

_' and not without her knowing I love her. How could I have been so stupid as to not tell her after so long?'_ Yes, Miroku, the lecherous monk, who followed any women who was even remotely attractive, was crazy about the young demon slayer.

He sighed as he fingered the beads that concealed his cursed black-hole. '_you know why you haven't told her, because even if she did feel the same, you'd feel to guilty to tie her to a man who's domed to death.' _Yes, that was it. And yet again, it all came back to Naraku. How could one man by responsible for everything bad that had ever happened in his life? Or the lives of the ones he cared about? Sango's life had been extraordinary before Naraku killed her family, and abducted her brother.

He shuddered. Kohaku was still out there. And they needed to find him.

He looked down at Kirara, and asked her a question. "Do you believe she's still alive?"

Kirara purred, and nodded her head vigorously. She had been alive when the trail was made. That was all they knew. Until they found her. If they found her.

* * *

Sango felt like she was floating. The sleep she was sleeping was that of severe exhaustion. Someone who had kept going far past what they could usually endure, and had only done so with the help of panic and adrenaline. She felt sick even as she sleep.

Then suddenly she was being shaken awake. And she opened her eyes to find violet eyes staring into her own, And several things happened in quick succession, she jumped back, frightened. Before she saw who they belonged to, and then she threw herself into the mans chest, and felt his arms encircle her back. She yelped and pulled back, as he applied pressure to her searing wound.

"What? What is it?" He cried desperately, Kirara by his side.

"It's nothing" She said, through clenched teeth, as the pain started to fade. "You just touched something delicate."

Miroku looked her over suspiciously. He had not even imagined finding her here, out in the open, and in the middle of the night. Her Kimono practically hanging off her in shreds. "Where?"

She sighed. Then her eyes grew large, "where's Kohaku? Is he alright?" She asked desperately.

"He's fine. He's sleeping. But how did you get away? How'd you get him?" the monk said impatiently. As Kirara transformed, and curled up in Sango's lap.

Sango strained to remember. "Naraku was going to kill him, right in front of me, and I looked away. I thought he had killed him, it sounded like it. And then suddenly, Kagura shows up, sets me free, and gives me Kohaku. Telling me to run, and to return on Naraku's human night. So I ran."

"Are you hurt?"

She looked up at him, and her eyes locked with his. The genuine concern in them melted her, she didn't really want to tell him. To hear the pity in his voice, or worst the disappointment that she hadn't been able to protect herself. But she felt herself turn none the less, and expose the raw flesh of her back, that was throbbing even more painfully after laying on it for hours. She heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Who did this?" He demanded. She for once heard actual anger in his voice, instead of the usual smugness she heard in battles.

"I didn't see," She replied, her back still to him. " I was held up against a wall, and they didn't say a word to me."

A tear escaped Mirokus eye, but he made no move to brush it away. The flesh on his loves back was horribly mangled, and he was surprised she was even able to hold onto consciousness. It must hurt like hell! And yet here she was, acting like it was no big deal. She suddenly turned around, and saw him crying.

"Miroku." She breathed quietly. Not daring to believe he was crying for her. He suddenly pulled her to his chest, being careful to not touch her back. For once he had no ulterior motive to hug her, but to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I would have willingly gone through that if it meant that you didn't have too." He whispered in her ear.

Sango again felt her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't believe this! She pushed him back. "Don't do that!" She said.

"Do what?" He asked, slightly hurt by her actions.

"Say things you don't mean." She said sharply, staring up at the stars, as her brother and Kirara slept curled up beside her, and pulled her knees against her chest. Wincing slightly at the pain it shot through her back.

"What makes you think I don't mean it?" He asked softly. She rounded on him, fury evident in her facial features.

"Because! You don't do something like that for another person unless you love...that..." She trailed off, searching his shining violet eyes, for any hint of untruth.

He smiled, as he leaned forward to whisper softly in her ear, making chills go painfully through her body, "So?"

"Yo-you l-lo-love me?" She stuttered.

He nodded. She stared at him like he'd just told her everything she'd ever wanted was hers. Before she flung herself in his arms. then cried out in pain, as the movement jarred her back. "You swear?" She asked. Scarred this was just some painful hallucination.

"Forever."

She smiled, as she buried her face in his chest, feeling sleep desperately trying to claim her. "Me two."

He didn't quit know what that meant. But frankly, he didn't care. As he feel asleep with the one thing he'd dreamed of for what felt like eternity, wrapped up in his arms.

**

* * *

Chapter 21 guys and gals! And a freakin long one two! I hope you liked it, I know it's sad, but some things have to be done! This was just something I wanted to put in here. And I'm sorry, But I may venture a lot from the central topic. I'll try not too, but there's no guarantee. I think I might just tie up the entire series. I just love doing that with my long fics! Anyway, see you all next week! I can't promise another post before next weekend, but I'll try!****

* * *

I got my first flame. At least, I think it's a flame. This person I found extremely rude, This particular person, I won't say who, because you know who you are, commented on chapter 9. And what I had Mrs.Higurashi say to her son. And If I may, I'd like to argue my point. Just because someone makes a lot of bad decisions, and I mean a lot, like Lue did, doesn't mean there incapable of love. He still loved Souta, but he hated Kagome for what she represented. So he treated her like shit, using her to satisfy his own lust. But Souta didn't know this, and he loved him. But now he says he changed his mind. The man is still his father, he was still there for Souta when he was born. Nothing will change that. I feel this way because of life experiences. I hated my dad after he beat up his girlfriend, but I forgave him eventually, because I already loved him. And I'd like for this particular person, who didn't log in, so I couldn't find it, to give there e-mail addressee, and to stop posting flames. It's rude, and that kind of thing can really ruin a writers reputation. I would appreciate an apology, but I don't believe I'll receive it. Thanx!****

* * *

And for those of you who wished me luck, thank you! He's all mine now! We've been going out since Monday, and I couldn't be happier!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	22. Questions and Answers

**Key: ………. (10 periods) Means words were skipped. I will always use this system, but I will put it at the beginning of every chapter I use it in. - Fu Fu!**

**_'around italics' _means thoughts. If you hadn't noticed yet. **

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The next morning Sango didn't say anything about what transpired the night before. And Miroku didn't push. To afraid of what she would say, after he had put himself so far out there.

They didn't linger long, and were soon on the way back to the village. Sango sitting behind Miroku on Kirara, with the still unconscious Kohaku in her arms.

They traveled for a few hours in silence, except for the few whimpers from Sango, as the wind assaulted her raw back. At that point they saw a red blur heading right for them. They assumed correctly that it was Inuyasha. When they got close enough to confirm it, they made sure he saw them descend into the canopy of trees beneath them.

"What the hell happened to you two!" Inuyasha demanded, the second he hit the ground. "We thought we had to come rescue your sorry asses!"

"That's a nice word!" Kagome whispered to her mate, he smiled back at her. Then Kagome noticed who was in Sango's arms. "Kohaku!"

Inuyasha quickly turned to see the sleeping boy. "How-?"

"I was taken to Narakus castle, and was able to bring him with me in my escape." Sango confirmed.

"That's great!" Kagome exclaimed. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Sango in a hug, her hands covered in white gauze from her first aid kit. Sango couldn't help herself, she screamed in agony.

"What!" Kagome asked, jumping back as if she'd been burned. Sango dropped to the ground, and let Kohaku, who had startled awake at his sisters scream, fall from her grasp.

That was when she saw it, Sangos back was red raw. Deep, blood red welts covered it. Kagome was surprised she was even able to stand in the first place. "Sango!"

"Sister?" Kohaku looked at his crumpled sibling, before he crawled over to her. "Sister!"

She looked up at him, and smiled weakly. "Kohaku, you're alright." She said weakly. The pain from her back was draining her of her energy fast.

"You're not." He pointed out. He didn't understand how he got here, or what had happened to Sango, but he didn't need to know just yet.

"Don't be silly. I'll be..." She gasped, as pain rippled down her back. "... I'll be fine."

She passed out. Kohaku catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

They managed to get the unconscious Sango back to the village pretty quickly. And Kaede confirmed Sango would be fine. She was just in a lot of pain.

That's when the questions started. Shippou sat in Kagomes lap, with Inuyasha to her right. As Miroku, Kohaku, and Kaede sat across a fire from them. There where a lot of questions to answer.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked. They had all decided he wasn't being controlled by Naraku anymore. He no longer had a jewel shard.

Kagome glanced at her mate, She loved calling him that, before jumping into the story of what had happened with the exterminators village. Leaving out that he was the one to kill his fellow slayers, and father. He didn't need to know that, and hopefully he'd never remember.

"So, they're all dead? All except sister?" He asked amazed, and heartily saddened. Everyone he'd ever cared about lived in that village. Now all he had left was Sango.

"Yes." Miroku said sadly, as Kagome hung her head.

Kohaku got up, and exited the hut. Kagome made to follow him, but Inuyasha held her back. Saying, "Let him be Kagome."

Shippou was looking from Inuyasha to Kagome, particularly Kagome's pointedly covered neck, which was so, courtesy of her thick mane of raven hair.

Inuyasha noticed the runt watching his mate, He just couldn't stop thinking of her that way, and asked. "What are you looking at runt?"

Shippou, with out warning, jumped up on Kagomes shoulder, and pulled her hair away from her neck, to reveal two puncture marks, that where surrounded by slightly purple flesh. "Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to cover it up, but the damage had been done, both Kaede and Miroku had seen. And both were positively beaming.

"I see you've been busy Inuyasha." Miroku commented. In two seconds, he was out cold.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. As she batted Shippou away from her neck.

"Why'd you bite Kagome, Inuyasha? Why'd you hurt her?" the kitsune asked. Inuyasha turned beat red. So did Kagome.

"It didn't hurt Shippou." Kagome said, her face averted, as she heard Kaedes humble laugh coming from the corner where she sat.

But Inuyasha took a different action. He stomped across the room, and grabbed the kitsune by his tail. Bringing him up to his eye-level. Before her growled out, "You really think I'd hurt Kagome? You little shit! I _marked _her, it shows everyone she belongs to me! Got it?"

Kagome rose to her feet, anger radiating off her. "I don't _belong _to you! I _love_ you, I will spend the rest of my _life_ with you, but you don't _own_ me! Got it?" she screamed. Rage coursing through her. Miroku started to rouse, and Sango groaned in her sleep.

Inuyasha looked at her like she'd grown a second head, before he dropped Shippou, grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the hut. Them having been in one of the few that had survived the assault on the village.

She struggled against his hold for a few minutes, but then decided it was hopeless. And just let him take her wherever he was taking her.

The ended up in front of the Goshinboku. And Inuyasha was silent for a second.

"Inuyasha?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry." He said sharply. Crossing his arms across his chest.

"For what?" She asked, having momentarily forgotten what had happened back at the hut.

"For saying you belong to me!" He blurted. Rounding on her with fury in his eyes. "It's instinct okay! According to all Youkai law, you do, technically, belong to me. And I belong to you, that's how it is! We don't do anything with out the others consent...," He whirled back around, so he was facing the trunk of the great tree, his back facing her,"... and if one of us ever tried to be unfaithful, we'll be thrown away from the person we're doing it with! That's how it works, you belong to me Kagome! Whether you like it or not! That's what you agreed to by becoming my mate!"

Kagome was totally blown away. For as long as she could remember, a man saying you belonged to him, didn't say they loved you, it said they wanted to have you, not be with you. It was always considered a bad thing. But here...

She walked slowly up to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around quickly, but on his eyes connecting with hers, his anger melted away. She didn't look angry, or regretful. She had nothing but love for him shinning out of her chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't resist for more then a second, before his lips descended on hers, and they were involved in a long, passionate kiss. Which stirred his Youkai with the first contact.

It was a few moments, before they broke apart, gasping for air. And Kagome leaned her head on his chest. "And I'll never regret that." she said, knowing what was going through his head during his entire outburst. How could she have though that this man, this hanyou, could feel anything but love for her, especially, when he kissed her like that? A kiss that seemed to bring them closer, in not only body, but mind, soul, and spirit. She would love this hanyou till the day she died, and she had every faith in him, that he felt the same way.

"Me neither." He replied. Before he took her hand, and lead her back to the village. At a much slower pace then what brought them there.

* * *

When they got back to the hut, Miroku and Sango where awake. And they greeted each other warmly. Before they sat down around the fire again. Kohaku still wasn't back.

"So, how did you get out? Of Narakus castle I mean," Kagome asked.

Sango exchanged a glance with Miroku, before she explained what happened.

"...After I refused to answer, he brought In Kohaku, and I still wouldn't tell him anything, I looked away, and I could have sworn I heard him kill Kohaku...Then she told me to leave, and to come back one week from the next evening, Narakus human night. So I ran, and got out. A fell asleep somewhere. And I was woken by Miroku, and he..." She trailed off, staring into the said Monks eyes.

"That's... probably not important." Kagome said, picking up on the emotions that were coming across her friends face.

Sango barely heard Kagome, as she searched Miroku's eyes for the truth. She hadn't remembered what had happened that night until just now. And naturally, she wanted to make sure all of it was true. Miroku just smiled lightly at her, with a twinkle in his eyes. For once his eyes weren't wandering, neither were his hands, he was staring at her with an intensity that made her feel like glass. Vulnerable, fragile, and transparent. She felt like he was reading her mind.

Kagome and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, as the watched the exchange before them. They didn't know what had happened in that forest, but it was definitely something.

Sango suddenly broke eye contact with Miroku, and turned back to the others. "Please, excuse me." She stood and walked out of the hut. Miroku watched her leave, whishing he had the courage to follow.

When she was out of hearing range, everyone, including Kaede, turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "You really are an idiot."

"Go after her!" Kagome.

"Be not a fool, Miroku." Kaede.

"I think she wanted you to follow her." Shippou pointed out bluntly.

Miroku stared out the door for a minute, made up his mind, and sat put. Not ready for the disappointment he was sure to receive, if he moved from this spot. He was usually quite brave when it came to these things, but not this time. The stakes where too high.

Without him noticing, Kagome had come up behind him. And right when he finished his though, she smacked him upside the head. "Miroku! If you don't go to her right this instant, so help me! I will make sure you are never killed by that wind tunnel, by cutting off the hand it's made it's home!" She shrieked. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, while Shippou covered his with his palms. Kaede merely chuckled into her tea cup.

Miroku looked up at Kagome, and saw the rage she had on her face. And that spurred him to his feet. And he ran to catch up with Sango. _'It might just hurt less to get my heart pulled out, then have my hand cut off.'_ When he caught up to Sango, and saw just how beautiful she was, he decided. _'Nope, it would probably hurt less if she cut off my head instead. My hand being sawed off will probably feel like a splinter compared to this.'_ She turned and noticed him, before turning her head back in the direction she'd been looking. They were on a ridge, in a valley that looked over the village.

_'Well, here goes. This is either the end of my life, or the beginning'_ He stepped forward, tapped her on the shoulder, and opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't quite sure what, but was stopped by what Sango did next.

**

* * *

And... I'm dead. Another week till you find out what she did. I'm sure some of you might guess. And others might not, but you'll all have to wait to know for sure. So bring out the torture devices now, not that it'll do you any good, I'll never tell! (Takes out a roll of duct tape, rips some off, and covers my mouth with it.)(It's magical duct tape, that only stops me from saying anything about the plot line!)****

* * *

I'm sorry this took me so long, I twisted my ankle really bad when I went rollerbladeing at my friends birthday party. But I'm okay now! I've never been more happy to be able to walk! After being on crutches for three days! I know its a small amount of time, but it felt like forever to me!

* * *

****So, I'm two reviews short of the 600 mark. And yet none of you worked extra hard to put me over the mark. But I can see your point, I've reduced you to one update a week, but it's the best I can do! And then I give you this terrible cliffy! Anyway, so you all next time!****

* * *

****PS: I'm starting a new story. It's not Inuyasha, It's Stargate SG-1. It's a Sam/Jack ship, called The Big C. So, if you like Stargate, give it a look, I think you'll like it. It may not be up for a couple weeks though.

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	23. The Unexpected

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Inuyasha chuckled as Miroku sprinted from the hut. Confirming that not only himself, was afraid of his mate. 

He watched as she calmly sat down, took a drink from her tea, before saying thoughtfully. "I wonder where Kohaku is?"

Kaede gave her a dark look. "The young lad has lost his life in a matter of seconds. Tis a hard thing to take in"

Kagome just nodded. Then turned to Inuyasha. "Do you feel like going back to my time for a while. Sango and Miroku seem to have enough problems without us hanging around." She commented.

Inuyasha contemplated for a minute, as Kagome assured the livid Shippou she'd bring him back plenty of chocolate, so he could share with his friend. Yuki. He was quit fond of her.

"As long as we're back by tomorrow. We've got business here." He said, hoping they could stay longer, but knowing they couldn't. Sango had said something about Narakus human night. He had to check that out.

Kagome grabbed her bag, and winced when she put to much weight on her burns. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and went over to carry it for her. Inuyasha forbid Shippou to accompany them to the well.

"But I want to!" He screeched.

"Do you know how many demons _want_ _to_ have you for lunch?" Inuyasha retorted. "Stay here runt."

They could still hear Shippou's pretend sobs half-way out of the destroyed village. A villager asked Inuyasha if he would be kind enough to help them rebuild. Inuyasha had assured him he would. Surprising Kagome, she knew he would help, but she never thought he would react like that for being asked to.

When they reached Kagomes time, Inuyasha could hear Souta, and Kyle talking from beyond the well house. He jumped to the top, with his mate in arms, and opened the well house doors cautiously.

Souta was holding a long, metal stick. And Kyle was throwing a small white ball at him. Inuyasha streaked across the pavement, and grabbed the ball mid-way, right before it would have reached Souta.

"What the hell are you trying to do? This thing is hard!" Inuyasha protested, squeezing it for emphasis. All of them, including Kagome, giggled. "What?"

"It's called baseball Inuyasha. You throw the ball, and the other person hits it with the bat. It's a game!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha sniffed the ball, and tossed it back at Kyle. Who's hand throbbed after catching it.

Souta and Kyle followed them into the house. Where they met Mrs.Higurashi in the kitchen. She smiled at them, before asking Kagome to accompany her into the other room. Kagome smiled at him, before following her mother.

Noura sat down on the sofa, and patted the seat next to her. Kagome sat there. "I'm sorry about before you left. Kyle talked me into... Kyle knocked the sense back into me. When there was only a potential relationship between you and Inuyasha, I was just fine. Joking about him being my son-in-law. But now that there's a chance it could happen..."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and flattened her hair out over her neck, to better cover her matting mark.

"...I guess I'm just scared that he's not the one. Or that he'll break your heart." She laid a hand on her knee. "I'm only trying to protect you. You're my little girl after all!"

Kagome, who had been staring at the carpet for the most of the conversation, finally looked up at her mother. "I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that Inuyasha is the one. I've never felt like this before. Just the thought of another man touching me, or even looking at me the way he does makes my skin crawl. I will never not be in love with Inuyasha, and I have every faith in him, that he won't break my heart."

Mrs.Higurashi smiled at her daughter. She was definitely proud to call her that. She had over come more obstacles then anyone she knew, and she could still smile, she could still love. She had gone to hell, and back to be with the man she loved, and here she was, creating another obstacle. She didn't want to do this anymore! "You have my complete, and utter blessings, to mate Inuyasha if you wish."

Kagome gave her a sly smile. "You can't get mad."

"What?" Noura asked, the smile slipping off her face slowly.

Kagome pulled back her hair, to reveal her mark. The mark she felt proud of, the mark that was Inuyasha. Claiming they would spend the rest of there lives together. For better, or worst. It was more beautiful than any wedding ring, and more powerful, meaningful. Nothing would take it away.

Her mother gawked at it. Before she forced a smile. So! She had gone behind her back? Now her daughter was rebellious? Great!

"I'm so happy for you darling! I hope everything turns out all right." She said. then she gave Kagome a hug. She whispered in her ear. "I just hope no grandchildren for at least a little while."

"MOM!"

* * *

Sango couldn't believe that Miroku loved her. She'd always though it had been pure lust that kept him close to her, and now, she remembers he said something like that! What could she do to repay him for not saying anything for so long afterwards. 

She turned around, and saw him standing there, before she quickly looked back out over the destroyed village. What to do!

She heard him stepping closer, and then felt him tap her on the shoulder. She got the most evil idea she'd ever had, and before she could talk herself out of it, her hand was already moving.

And its destination, was not at all appropriate.

Miroku's eyes widened, as he felt his loves hand, on his rear. She squeezed it for a second, before she withdrew it, painfully slow. He just gawked at her, too amazed at what she had just done.

Sango, finally realizing what she had done, clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. "I'm sorry Miroku! I just...I just... Well." She struggled, trying to find an appropriate thing to say, or an appropriate excuse, but there was none. So she just stared at him.

Then suddenly, before she knew what had happened, he had leaned down, placed his hand on her neck, as there lips touched in instant fiery passion. She responded instantly, going by instinct rather then knowledge. Not really having much knowledge in such things.

After what felt like a lifetime, and still wasn't quit enough, he was gone. The heat from his lips was no longer dancing over her own. And he was kneeling in front of her. His head laid in her lap. "I'm sorry, my dear Sango. But I must know, do you feel for me as I do for you?" His words were oddly muffled. And she could feel him shaking. She'd never seen Miroku like this before.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, and made him look at her. His eyes were pleading with her, begging for her to not break his heart. She smiled. "If what you said last night, is the truth. And you promise to never touch another woman as long as you live."

The biggest smile she had ever seen broke out over his face. And he immediately stopped shaking. He leaned up, and whispered a single word in her ear, a word that meant everything to the young demon slayer.

"Never"

**

* * *

And there you go! A little late this week, but I'm not that bad! I had a hectic weekend, best night of my life, a stay at a friends, and dinner at my dads, will do that to you! Anyways, Miroku and Sango are together. We find the name of a new friend, and Kags mom has finally caught up with the program! Things are going good! (But will they stay that way?) **

**600! Yes! Thank you enriya You're my marker! You put me over the top, Thanx! Now, I'm really hoping mine can be one of those special ones that hits 1000, but I don't know! Those ones are all so good! But I'm gonna try anyway! Wish me luck! And please review, and help me out a little! (I know that not all of you review! I have about 100 people, who have me on there alert list, and yet only around 25-30 reviews per chap! So sad!)**

**PS: I bet ya'll weren't expecting Sango, to grope Miroku were you? HA! I only came up with that like last second, I was planning on having them kiss, but everyone guessed, so I couldn't have that!**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	24. Not Deserving

**Vocab: Niisan- Older Brother**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stay for dinner. The talk around the dinner table was quite entertaining. Except Grandpas marked absence was bugging Kagome. Something just didn't seem right to her about it.

Kyle was talking about Souta's first home run, and the score he made in his last soccer game. According to him, Souta would be a professional sport player in just a few years.

Noura loved to see them bonding together so easily. She had feared at first, that Souta would rebel against her new mate, refusing to except a new father. But with Lue's betrayal, he seemed to have no problem adjusting, it wasn't like Souta even knew his father all that well in the first place. And Kyle had always wanted children, now he had his own, and a bonus! She just loved to see that sparkle in his eye, as he talked admiringly about her children. There children.

"And swish! Smack dab in the middle of the goal! This kid was born to play!" Kyle insisted, ruffling Souta's hair, right before taking a big bight of his ramen.

Kagome smiled. This was Kyle, enthusiastic about everything, she felt bad about having to leave so soon, but she was needed in the Sengoku Jidia.

Inuyasha looked a little confused, before he finally burst out in annoyance, that he had no idea what they were talking about. Then Kyle and Souta got into a enthusiastic explanation of how you played soccer, and then talking about professional games that were particularly fascinating, both in Japan, and The States.

After dinner, Kagome helped her Mom with the dishes. As the boys continued to discuss soccer at the table. "I guess we'll have to get use to not being the dominate gender in the house anymore." Kagome said jokingly, as she dried off a bowl, and placed it carefully in the cabinet.

Her mother laughed. "I already have! With those two chattering away all the time, sometimes even _I _forget I'm here!" She replied, but Kagome could hear the underlining warmth in her tone. Her mother was happy.

Again, her grandfathers absence stuck at her mind again, probing her to speak. "Mama, where's Grandpa? Is he alright?"

She almost regretted saying it, the smile almost immediately slipped off her mothers face. And the glow disappeared from her eyes. "He's... in a home. With me and Kyle gone all day at work, and Souta at school, he wasn't getting the care he needed. I...We had no choice. He could have been seriously hurt if he was here all by himself during the day."

Kagome was shocked. Her grandfather must be furious. He hated those places. But her grandfather seemed to be less and less himself, ever since the stroke... A new wave of hatred for her father swept through Kagome, had her mother figured out it was Lue who caused Grandpa's stroke? Should she tell her?

Mrs.Higurashi seemed to read her mind. "I know, I just wish it wasn't so. Grandpa told me, before we took him to St.Margrets."

Kagome nodded. They both seemed to have forgot about the dishes. And the murmur of voices could still be heard from the kitchen table. Only Souta's seemed to be absent.

"Shall we?" Noura asked, gesturing back to the dishes.

Kagome nodded.

* * *

AT THE TABLE

Souta yawned as Kyle started explaining about a particularly exciting game he'd seen back in the states. "I have homework. Are you leaving soon niisan?"

Inuyasha looked up in surprise at being addressed as such, before stuttering. "A-as soon as Kagome's ready."

Souta came around the table, gave Inuyasha hug, and then went upstairs.

Inuyasha was looking after the kid in surprise, when Kyles voice rung out. "I know."

Inuyasha swung around, to see Kyle smiling lightly at him. "And of all people, I'm glad it was you."

"W-what was me?" He stuttered. What the hell was wrong with his voice?

"I'm not blind Inuyasha. Neither is Souta, or Noura, we all know you have taken my daughter as your mate. And we all know the means in which it was done." Kyle replied coolly. Inuyasha felt his face burning in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed Inuyasha, unless you are embarrassed of being mated with my daughter."

Inuyasha unstuck his throat. "No! If anything, she should be embarrassed by me!" he cried out indignantly.

"But she isn't. And she never will be." Kyle replied simply. Inuyasha hung his head.

"But she should be." He muttered.

"Why?"

Inuyasha looked up, and locked eyes with him. He'd never met another man like him. He was willingly offering Inuyasha advice, sure Miroku had done the same, but he had never gone around it this way, he didn't have the same aura to it as this man did. Inuyasha almost felt like he was talking to a father. He was, Kagomes father, but not his, not technically. "Because... I don't deserve her. I don't deserve her love."

"Then, why mate her? Why make her lower herself to be with you?" Kyle asked. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground.

"What?" Kyle asked. "The only reason you don't deserve her, is because you believe you don't. And yet, you took her as your mate anyway, why?"

Inuyasha stared at him, never seeing it that way before. He'd always found himself unworthy of her, and yet he'd gone and mated her anyway. Why? "Because... I couldn't leave her. I couldn't forget about her. "

"Why?" Kyle propped farther. He knew he was being harsh, but if Inuyasha didn't get all this crap out of the way now, he'd just end up hurting himself, and Kagome.

"Because... not only would it hurt me... I'd hurt her too. She loves me, and she doesn't care who I am, or what I am, she loves me for those things, they aren't things she has to deal with because she loves me. There things she doesn't care about, or want to change. That's why. I just... never realized before." Inuyasha said, not believing that he had actually said all that out loud. He looked over, to see Kyle smiling approvingly.

"You need to know that Inuyasha. I never want you to ever think that you don't deserve Kagome. Because the heart isn't about what one _deserves_ it doesn't care if you think you deserve it or not, Kagome choose to put her heart, in your hands. She didn't care if you deserved it or not, she just did it. That's what love is, blind faith. And there's no real reason that anyone does it. It just happens, and it happens to the most unlikely people." Kyle stated. He had read to many chicken soup books, he knew too much about this stuff, but finally, here he got to share his knowledge.

"Take me and Noura for an example, The chances of meeting someone in a bar, and falling in love, especially when you live on different continents, and one already has a husband, are astronomical. But it happened, and having a long distance, secret relationship didn't hinder it, it just brought us closer together. All my friends told me, _" She doesn't deserve you"_ and _"You deserve so much better"_ I really hate that word, especially when used in any context with the heart. You never get love because you deserve it, you never get happiness because you deserve it, you just, do."

Inuyasha sat back down, trying to take in all of what Kyle was saying. Some of the words he didn't understand, but he got the gist. Being loved wasn't anything about deserving it, it was all about who your heart chooses. It doesn't matter what they've done in the past, or what there doing in the present. You love them for who they are, not what they've done.

Kyle looked at him suspiciously. "Get it now?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded. "I think so."

"Good. If I ever hear you say that you don't deserve her, I'll make sure you never see her again, got it?" Kyle threatened.

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I have a question for you..."

**

* * *

Sorry I know you all will want to hate me after this, but, I couldn't resist! It was just to tempting! Forgive me!**

**I had a psychology buff, I had to get it out of my system! I hope you all liked my views! And thank you so much for all your _re_views! I got so many this time around, and I'd love to see it happen again! I'm crossing my fingers to hit 700 before my next chapter, But I doubt it'll happen, but still, please help me!**

**

* * *

I posted a short one-shot last night, called My Miroku, It's a San/Mir, and I was hoping some of you guys could go check it out, and see what you thought? I haven't gotten any reviews on it yet.****

* * *

See you all next time!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	25. Lover's Spat

**Chapter 25**

Inuyasha and Kagome left right after she was done helping her mother with the dishes. Inuyasha was oddly quite the whole way out to the well, when she finally found out what was on his mind, they were on the grass of Sengoku Jidia.

As soon as he jumped out of the well, with her in his arms bridal style, he started trailing feather light kisses down her neck, and paying special attention to her mates mark.

"Inuyasha!" she breathed, as a delicious shiver went down her spine.

"What?" He whispered between kisses, as he proceeded to there new home.

"I guess there's no question of what you have in mind!" she giggled, threading her fingers, which were still heavily bandaged, through his long mane of silver hair, loving every moment of his attention.

"Keh, not that stupid now, are you wench?" he growled.

* * *

Sango and Miroku returned to the hut after a long walk through the woods, talking the whole journey of how things would work between them. 

When they came upon the small hut, which had been provided by the village for Kaede and themselves, they found Kohaku leaning against the outside of the hut, staring off into space.

Sango had instantly squeezed Miroku's hand one final time, before walking over to him. Miroku just walked into the hut, to see Shippou curled up sleeping on the floor, along with Kaede. Inuyasha and Kagome were noticeably absent. With Miroku's mind, it didn't take a genius to guess what he though they were up to. And for once, he was right!

"Kohaku?" Sango asked cautiously.

"I don't remember" He whispered. She almost didn't hear him. "I remember leaving with You, Father, and the rest of the village to go slay that demon. But I don't remember anything after that."

Sango put an arm around his shoulder, as she too, leaned against the side of the hut. "That's alright, maybe it's best... if you don't. It was a terrible thing. A terrible day."

He looked away, "When ever I try, there's this pain, like my heart is being crushed. And I don't want to remember. But... I feel like...I should." He whimpered, sounding much like he did when they where at the village, when Kagura attacked them. (Second Movie. Castle beyond the looking glass.)

Sango smiled sadly. "Do you wish for me to tell you?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head. "Not of what happened that day, but since that day? Where have I been the last two years?"

Sango took a deep breath, this could take some time...

* * *

Inuyasha and his mate lay intertwined on a mattress of animal skins, and bird feathers, under a thick quilt in there new home. 

Inuyasha's nose was currently buried in Kagome's raven black hair, and his clawed hand was in hers, as she played with them, in her miraculously healed hand. Inuyasha suspected it had something to do with her gaining some of his demon blood, by mating with him.

Kagome would have thought him asleep, had his breathing not been irregular, and in deep whiffs. She knew he was taking in her scent. The notion made her feel good, as she snuggled farther down in his arms. Hoping she'd never have to leave this spot.

They stayed like that for a long time. Neither knew quit how long, and neither cared. After being done wrong so many times in there respective lives, they felt like this paradise was indeed, long in coming. But worth every second of it.

Finally Kagome broke the silence, with a whispered. "What now?"

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, delighted by the feel of her bare skin against his. "Naraku will supposedly be vulnerable in a week time."

"So we go after him then?" Kagome asked, as she continued to play with the claw on his index finger. But he suddenly stilled at her question.

He snuggled closer to her, and took a deep breath, "You're not going."

Kagome also tensed. Letting it seep in for a minute, before she pulled out of his arms, turning around to see his face. "WHAT?"

Inuyasha gulped, as his eyes wandered to her noticeably uncovered chest. She watched his eyes, looked down, and turned red, before pulling the covers up around her. "Stop being a pervert, and answer me!" She demanded. He was lucky he wasn't slapped, or sat, but considering what had just happened, he wasn't expecting it.

"U-uh-uh-uh we-well." Inuyasha stuttered. Suddenly images of what had happened between them not long ago started flashing through his mind, making him groan. Loudly.

That was when he got the slap.

"Oww! Fuck! Bitch!" he yelled.

"ANSWER ME!" She roared. "Don't make me hit you again!"

He grumbled for a moment, before he remembered what her question was. "You're not going." He repeated.

"And why not?"

"Because I fucking said so!"

"Inuyasha!" She roared. He wouldn't back down.

"No Kagome! Not this time!"

"Why is this time different? Why, all of a sudden, do you not want me in battle?" Kagome demanded. Letting the blanket fall just slightly down her front. _'Damn! Why can't I stop THINKING about THAT!'_

"This isn't any battle Kagome, this is Naraku! He's dangerous, and I won't put my mate in danger-"

"Will you stop that! I won't be in danger, you'll be there to protect me. I'll have my arrows, and I'll be expecting an attack. Nothing will happen to me, I can handle myself!" She stormed.

"No!" He continued to deny. He wouldn't let her, not now, not with...

"Inuyasha, please. I'm asking you as my mate, and the man I love, if you will please, let me come with you? If you were to go, and die, I'd never forgive myself. Thinking that if I had _been there_ I could have _done_ something!" Her voice suddenly lost malice, and he started seeing her face again, instead of just her words, and her ever low creeping blanket. There were moist paths cutting her cheeks.

"Don't cry dammit!" He protested. She looked up at him, and gave him the puppy-dog look. Combined with the tears in her eyes, and-

No! He couldn't let her come!

But, those eyes... She's so, _sad!_

"Ah shit! Fine you can come, but stay out of the way, and don't draw attention to yourself, alright?" He finally gave in.

the tears disappeared instantly. But she never answered him, as she snuggled back into bed.

Of course, she wasn't gonna let his leniency go un-rewarded.

**

* * *

There you go! I updated quicker then usual! And I'm sorry if you see Inuyasha as a bit of a pervert in this one, but he's a man! Need I elaborate? Come on girls! You know what there like, believe me, I know! (Giggle Not that I'd change that BF of mine) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter anyway, and I know you all wanted to know what the question was, and maybe some of you will guess, who knows?**

**Almost 700! 682! And guess what? This is officially, the longest story I've ever written! my other one was shorter, more chapters, but shorter chapters. And I definitely have a lot of reviews! All together, I have 965 reviews, if you count up from all my stories. Anyways, please help me get over the 700 mark! And the 1000 mark eventually! This story is far from over, I have a lot of ideas!**

**See you all next time!**

**

* * *

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	26. Sibling Stories and Forbidden

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Sango looked worriedly at her little brother, who hadn't said a word, or even looked at her since she had started her tale. She was becoming increasingly worried, so she broke off to say something else to him.

"Kohaku?" He didn't say anything. She sighed, "You need to understand none of this was your fault. You didn't have a choice in any of this, so how could it possibly _be_ your fault? And don't you even dare try to blame yourself, because I won't have it!" she demanded.

Kohaku finally looked up at her. Tears were shinning in his eyes. "It was my body doing these things, so how could it not be my fault? I hurt your friend Kagome, I fought you... it is my fault..." He trailed off, looking guilty.

"Kohaku, it's almost all over. Naraku will fall shortly, then we can rebuild up the exterminators village, I can't do it without you Kohaku, I need you."

The young boy looked up at her hesitantly, "Just you and me?"

Sango blushed. "A-and m-my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" he asked.

"Miroku, the monk. He just asked me to marry him." Sango said, smiling as she remembered there encounter on the hill. Buhda! She'd groped Miroku!

"But Sango... You know monks cannot..." Kohaku again trailed off. Sango was shaking her head.

"He is going to anyways, I tried to fight with him, but he said I was more important then his spiritual powers." She said, the smile never leaving her face. She looked over to see Kohaku grinning at her. "What?" She asked indignantly.

"Nothing. I've just never seen you so in love before, of course there was Mitsawa." Kohaku said, trying to cause a stir in his sister. He needed a good laugh anyways.

Sango blushed, "I _didn't_ love Mitsawa! He followed me wherever I went, and blushed like a beet whenever I spoke to him!" she protested.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but I caught him following you to the hot springs once. You remember when he had that black-eye for a month, and he wouldn't tell anyone how it happened?" Kohaku said, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"That was you!" She exclaimed, before smothering him in a hug, "Where were you when Miroku was doing that!"

Kohaku pushed her back, "Wait a second, your fiancé spies on you when you bathe? And he's still living? And he's still your _fiancé?"_ he asked incredulously.

"And gropes me, and asks me, and every other pretty face, if they'll bare his child." she said matter-of-factly. Kohaku stared at her, disbelief written all over his face. "What?"

None of these things seemed really unordinary to her, not anymore, so she didn't really think of the problem with telling her brother, until he had stood up, and walked purposefully into the hut.

She followed him in time to see him hitting a stunned Miroku flat in the nose with a closed fist, and quite forceful, punch.

"Kohaku!" She exclaimed. running across the hut to take a look at her fiancés nose. She could tell from first glance it was broken. Blood was just pouring from it.

"What did I miss?" Miroku mumbled. Sango shushed him.

"Kohaku I can't believe you just did that!" Sango exclaimed, as she pulled a handkerchief from her armor, and held it to her loves nose. "What I was saying was-"

"You can't marry him." Kohaku said, cutting off the sentence flowing from his sisters mouth, as he stood with his back facing her, looking out the huts front door. "I forbid it."

Her chin dropped, "What? You can't do that!" she protested.

Miroku looked like someone had token his heart away, and in all fairness, someone had.

"I'm the last surviving male of our family, I say you can't marry this hentia, so you don't." Kohaku said stubbornly. His back still turned to her, so she couldn't see his face. "End of story."

He started to walk out, and Sango called after him desperately, "Kohaku, don't do this!" but he was already gone.

Sango slumped down in defeat. Before turning to look at a stricken Miroku, who had gotten his nose to stop bleeding miraculously, and suddenly flung herself in his arms. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true! Tell me he can't do that!" she cried out in anguish, as rivers of tears streamed down her face.

Miroku tightened his hold on her. "I'm sorry my love, but he can."

* * *

Kohaku stood outside, and reconsidered the reasons behind his decision. His sister had cried out in anguish right after he left the hut, but could he allow his sister to marry a man with a wandering hand and eye? She seemed to love him, but would he be faithful to her? He refused to stand by and watch his sister be made one of many for this supposed 'monk'.

He stood firm, as he held back his tears, and bit his tongue. He didn't care how much Sango loved him, he would not allow that man to touch his sister. He'd fight him if he had to. He was a monk, what could he possibly do to Kohaku?

He suddenly got the sense he was not alone, and he could tell it was not his sister. It was someone else.

He peeked over his shoulder to see the monk standing there, a staff in one hand, and a purple cloth and prayer beads covering the other. '_strange'_ Kohaku mused. "I will not change my decision, if that is what you are here for, it will not happen."

Miroku walked up to stand beside him. "Your sister cares for you a great deal. She has searched for you for almost three years now." he said.

Kohaku nodded. "And I'm grateful."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "And this is how you repay her?"

Kohaku lost it, "I WILL NOT stand by, and watch my sister become one of many in your hands, she will not be the wife to a hentia, she will not be number 10 or whatever on the list of woman you've had relations with, I will not have it! I don't care how much she loves you, her judgment is clouded at the moment."

Miroku stared at him for a minute. "Kohaku, I swear, on buhda himself, that I have never had relations with anyone. And that I would never dream of being with anyone else beside your sister. I truly love her, and would do anything for her. Don't doubt that." he turned around, and re-entered the hut. Kohaku, a little apprehensively, followed.

Sango was bustling around the hut, her eyes puffy and red, and she would not even glance in Kohaku's direction.

Miroku sat down and looked at his love, he wasn't going to put on any show for Kohaku. He was just going to act normally. Without the groping obviously.

Kaede, he noticed, had her eyes wide open, even though no one had realized she was awake yet. She was looking at him, Miroku guessed she was just itching to set his nose, and hear that loud, painful crack. Ouch. He scooted a little farther away from her.

Sango passed out bowls of the soup she had been warming up, handing Kohaku's to Miroku, so he could pass it to him. Then they began eating in silence.

Kohaku realized this was the time to make himself perfectly clear, and he still had no idea if he should be interfering in her life at all.

He took a deep breath, before saying, "Okay, here's the deal."

**

* * *

Take out your bazookas people! But you're never gonna find me, I know one certain reviewer who had me at there house a few hours ago, and now will probably be kicking herself for not kicking ME! (Hi Fu Fu!)...(Yes you are) (Sry, inside joke!) Anyways! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but give me a break, I'm depressed, my BF broke up with me, and I still managed to get this chapter out, (Even though I took the whole, 'the world sucks' 'my life sucks' thing out on Sango and Miroku's relationship.) Sry! Try to get the next chap up by Monday at least! (Most likely early weekend)**

**Please review! Even though I don't deserve it! (Because I don't post fast enough, not because my story sucks, (like someone said in a review the other day! I was so pissed!)**

**See you all next time!****

* * *

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	27. What about Kagura?

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Inuyasha lay in bed awake, long after his mate had fallen asleep in his arms. Thinking about all that had transpired that day. 

Kagome was laying on her stomach, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, as she slept peacefully. And he couldn't stop himself from running on claw, careful not to cut her, in a circular motion around her belly button. And he had the goofiest grin you'd ever see on his face.

How could he let Kagome go into the final battle with Naraku now? It was to dangerous! There was to much to be lost!

**Flashback**

_"Good. If I ever hear you say that you don't deserve her, I'll make sure you never see her again, got it?" Kyle threatened._

_Inuyasha nodded again._

_"Well, now that that's out of the way, I have a question for you."_

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_Kyle looked at him seriously. "Now I want a straight answer, no stuttering, blushing, or looking at the floor. I want you to either say yes, or no. Got it?"_

_Inuyasha nodded._

_"Is she carrying your pup?"_

_He couldn't hold it back any longer, the goofiest grin spread over Inuyasha's face, that you could have sworn he'd gone insane. He'd been dieing to let this grin show from the second he had smelled it on Kagome a few hours ago. He cleared his throat. "Yes."_

_"Alright, that's all I wanted to know. By the way, I smelled it on her too, so there would have been no sense in lying." Kyle said smugly. _

_Inuyasha nodded again. _

_"Another thing I want you to know, You better take care of it. You better make sure it has everything it's ever going to need. And never leave it without a father. You know it what it's like to grow up without one, don't make this pup go through what you did."_

**End Flashback**

How could he even go into the battle himself after what Kyle had said? Could he really risk leaving his pup without a father? His mate without a protector?

What if he got Kagome to stay in her time during the finale battle? And then he got himself killed? Would she stay in her time? Raise the pup by herself? Or find another mate? Would she allow another man to touch her the way he had? To love her, to kiss her, maybe even have another child with her? The thought alone made him want to gag, or ripe something to pieces.

When he'd first smelled the pup, he had, for a fraction of a second worried it was the bastards child, before he had taken a second whiff of the scent to determine it was his own. That second had been a horrible one, that seemed to last far to long. Because surely that, would prove that fate hated him. And Kagome. But the child was his. And his alone. And he would be there, to raise that pup. No matter what, he had to much to live for now. He couldn't die.

He squeezed Kagome tighter to his side. She would come in the finale battle, and he would protect her as best he could, as always. And if they lost the pup, they would have another. He knew, that if that did happen, both him and Kagome would be heartbroken. But they would have to deal with that, if, and when the time comes. But there was no way in hell, that Kagome, or himself would die in this battle. He simply wouldn't allow it.

**(Quick A/N: I know Inuyasha is sounding a little heartless towards the baby here. But think about it, if they lost the baby, it would hurt. But if he lost Kagome, or she lost him, the respective one would probably die too. Either by killing themselves, or losing the will to live. That's how strong a mates connection is in this story. Sry for the interruption)**

* * *

"Miroku," Kohaku said. The monk snapped his head around to look at the young boy. "If I ever, catch you with any other women besides my sister, I will kill you. If I ever find you suggesting anything to any women besides my sister, I will kill you. If I find you touching any woman besides my sister, _I will kill you_. Got it?" 

Both Miroku and Sango looked dumbstruck. Sango had never heard Kohaku say such things before. And she was a little worried about him. But the fact that he kept saying, _'besides my sister'_ Was definitely registering in her mind. "Does that mean you approve our marriage?"

Kohaku nodded. "Not that I had any right to disapprove in the first place. I'm sorry sister, I just worry about you."

Sango got up from her seat, and went to hug her brother, with a small smile on her face. "Thank you. And you have no need to worry. Even if he is a lecher, " Sango sent Miroku a friendly glare. " I still trust him."

Miroku smiled back. "As I told you outside Kohaku. I shall never lay eyes, nor hands, on another women."

Sango let him go. Before turning to Miroku. "Kaede, do you think you could come set my fiancés nose for him please?" She said. Smiling happily, for she had also noticed the old women was not as asleep as she seemed to be.

_'Time to run for it.'_ Miroku thought.

* * *

The next day they all gathered around in Inuyasha and Kagome's new home to discuss how exactly they would go about destroying Naraku. 

"So when is his human night Sango?" Kagome asked.

She thought for a second. "Six days."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "How long would you say it will take to get to his castle?"

"If we walk, 2 or three days. If Miroku, Shippou, and I, go on Kirara, and you carry Kagome, about one day." Sango replied. Trying to sound as strong as possible. He back gave a painful throb at being held straight. But she ignored it.

Miroku looked at her seriously. "Will you be alright to fight by then?"

She glared at him. "Yes. I'll be fine." She assured him. Miroku gave her a look that said all to clearly this was not over, before dropping the subject.

"What I wanna know, is why did Kagura tell us Naraku's human night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why _didn't_ she not tell Naraku yours? Why did she say she despised him when he died? There are many strange things about Kagura. I think the best thing we can do, is approach this with caution. We wouldn't want to miss this opportunity, just because it could be a trap." Miroku pointed out.

"What about Kohaku?" Sango asked. "I believe Kagura gave him back to me to prove she was being sincere. Not to mention he no longer has a jewel shard imbedded in his back."

Kohaku was presently playing with Shippou in the meadow. It was decided best he not be there for the discussion.

"But it could be possible, that Naraku merely did not want to risk losing a jewel shard, when he had Kagura give him to us." Miroku said darkly.

Kagome was being strangely quite. She was trying to think everything through. But as hard as she tried to listen to the facts, she just had a good feeling about this. "Inuyasha, I think we should go. This could be our only chance to defeat Naraku."

Inuyasha looked her direction suspiciously. She'd barely said two words since everyone had got there, and suddenly she was proclaiming they rush into danger.

Seeing his suspicious look, she said. "I have a good feeling about this. I really think it could work this time."

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said.

Inuyasha looked from one women to the other, before looking at Miroku. Who nodded. "Fine, we leave in 2 days. Sango, you'll be ready to travel by then?"

The demon exterminator set her jaw, before nodding her head.**

* * *

I hope you liked it! The answer to two cliff-hangers, and this chapter is not a cliff-hanger. My present to you! **

**anyway, I'm hoping to hit the 800 mark with this chapter! Please help me! IF I HIT THE 800 MARK IN 24 HOURS, I'LL POST AGAIN BY FRIDAY NIGHT! SO PLEASE REVIEW! If not, the next chapter will be posted by Sunday night. See you later!****

* * *

I've decided to have on my profile the answer to questions people asked in there reviews. So if you asked a question, or reviewed at all, you might want to go check it out. (This will be updated from now on with every chapter, and I will only answer question from the current chapter that I have up. And will be updated when I update a chapter.)**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)  
****Disclaimer:**

**

* * *

**

Why aren't they mine?  
**I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	28. Kiesha

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to follow Sango and Miroku back to the village. Inuyasha was helping rebuild the huts that had been burned down by Naraku's dragon, and he didn't want Kagome at the house alone. 

Inuyasha was just about to leave Kagome with Sango at Kaede's borrowed hut, when suddenly, a women came running up to them. But this was no average villager.

She wore tight, revealing clothes, everything consisted of black leather, with a red interior. Which included shorts that went about half-way down her thighs, a spaghetti strap tank-top. And a cape, that just barely brushed the ground when she stood. And she also wore fingerless gloves, that went to her elbows. A long sword was strapped to her side. Her hair was blonde, and flowing around her, she also had vivid blue eyes. She was about the same height as Kagome.

"You're Inuyasha right?" She asked. Inuyasha looked dumbstruck, staring at her. Kagome hit him in the arm, making sure she scratched his hand with her nails.

"Oww! Shit Kagome!" He yelled.

"Well, quit staring!"

"I wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were!"

"Uh, hello? Are you, or are you not, Inuyasha?" The girl asked, sounding more then a little irritated.

Inuyasha turned his head back to glare at her. "Depends, who wants to know?"

"I'm Kiesha."

"Well, Kiesha, what do you want?" Inuyasha replied rudely.

"Well," She spun around, and when she stopped, she was in a very strange pose, one hand was reaching towards the sky, the other resting on her sword, and her legs were splayed out. "I want to help you in your quest for the Shikon Jewel shards!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right. You're just a weak human girl. What use could you be?"

The girl looked at Kagome. "She's human."

"She's different. She's a miko." He replied.

"The demon exterminator? The monk?" She questioned.

"Exactly. That's why there with us. What are you? Some kind of villager that got to much of an attitude?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go home, I don't need anybody else to protect."

Kagome could tell this women would not give up easily. She gripped her sword tightly. "I'll fight you. If I live, you let me help. If not, then that's that."

"Do you have a death wish or something? I told you, go home. I'm not gonna kill some worthless human women." Inuyasha said. They were starting to attract the villagers attention.

"Listen, I've been trained in a shrine all my life. I'm not a priestess, but I am the child of a hanyou. I was conceived on my fathers human night. He has trained me since I was six years old. I can help if you let me!" she screamed. She seemed to be very persistent.

Inuyasha could barely believe his ears. There were not many hanyou's who had lived long enough to take a mate, let alone have a pup. If she was part demon, then just maybe, they could use her help with the final battle. "Fine, I'll fight you. But I ain't killin you. If I win, you leave. If you win, you can help. But just remember, this work is dangerous. We're about to go fight Naraku. You know who he is?"

Kagome saw a flicker of anger flash in the girls eyes, before she nodded.

"Okay, fine. We fight, but not here. Come on." Inuyasha grumbled, as he spun around, and started walking off towards the forest. Kagome waited for Kiesha.

"So, how do you know of Naraku?" Kagome asked. She again, saw Kiesha's anger.

"He absorbed my father. Murdered my mother. I came here, because I had heard rumors of a group who was hunting him down, because each one of them had been hurt by him in some way. I need to avenge my parents." She said, with a finality that Kagome didn't dare test.

They came upon a clearing, and Inuyasha turned around. "No swords. Skin against skin." he said, as he untied the Tetsusaiga, and threw it aside.

Kiesha did the same. She pulled on her leather boots, (Which came to about half-way up her calf) and then got in a fighting position. Her fists up and her feet spaced far apart.

The both stood for a minute. Inuyasha standing straight. Before Kiesha suddenly, attacked.

She was quick, Kagome had to give her that. She ran forward, and jumped into the air, aiming a kick at Inuyasha's head.

He dodged easily, and she was able to do a very skilled rebound, by land on her straight arms, flipping backwards in the air, and landing a kick to Inuyasha's jaw. He stumbled back for a second, before smirking. "You're better then I thought. I guess I'll actually have to put some effort in this." He smirked.

He started to attack her as well, using his demon speed. And yet she just kept spinning away from him, either using a difficult looking back flip, or a damn near impossible pirouette in mid-air. She gave up trying to hit him, and focused her energy on avoidance.

They seemed to be running away from each other for a few moments, before Kiesha anticipated one of Inuyasha's moves, and she jumped right past him, and turned, so closely that her cape hit his face, blocking his vision long enough for her to get him in a head lock.

She squeezed his neck tighter. "I could either hold you here till you pass out, or you give up. Your choice." She said boldly. He just struggled more. Amazed at her strength for a human.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome, who was observing from not too far, exactly saw how it happened, but one second, she was holding him in a head lock, next she was sitting on his stomach. Pinning him down to the ground. She leaned forward, and propped her body up on her elbows, cradling her face with her hands, she looked at him innocently. "Father taught me much of stealth, and slickness. There are my best weapon, no one can ever fully keep there eyes on me in a battle, I always seem to just... disappear." she whispered. Kagome was close to growling with jealousy.

Inuyasha just smirked. The second she pulled her face out of her hands, he made his move. He put a flat-hand on her stomach, and pushed her in to the air, just far enough to get his legs up in front of him, then he grabbed her wrists, and kicked her stomach lightly, flipping her onto her back in the grass. Inuyasha hurriedly got to his feet, and laid a foot on her stomach. "Here's the deal. You can fight with us. But, if you slow us down, if you almost get yourself killed, or you turn out to be an idiot. I'll leave you exactly where you are, and we'll go destroy Naraku without you. Got it?" he said bluntly.

Kagome and Kiesha were both amazed at how fast the fight had been turned around. Both were impressed. "I've never been beaten before, dog. Except by father. I must admit, watching you fight Naraku shall be interesting."

He took his foot off her stomach, and stood back. "Keh, you better do a lot more then just sit back and watch _me _fight. You better earn your keep. We leave in two days, you better be ready." he then turned away, walked up to Kagome, and started to lead her back to the village.

"Wait! Inuyasha! Can I ask you something?" Kiesha called out.

Inuyasha turned back. Telling Kagome to go ahead. "What?"

She stared after Kagome. "You're lucky. Not many hanyous find mates."

He was also staring after Kagome, until he snapped his neck around to look at her. "How do you know she's my mate?" he asked coolly.

She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not stupid you know! You protect her, she's jealous of me already, and I can smell your child on her. She's yours, which is kind of sad. You're pretty cute."

Inuyasha was suddenly uncomfortable. "So, you can smell as a youkai can?"

"Yep. Nothin to it."

Something about this girl confused him. She acted as if she was from Kagome's time. Where women were much bolder. She did not seem like she came from this timid time period. Something didn't fit.

Inuyasha gave her one more once over, before jogging to catch up to his mate.

**

* * *

Yes! I did it! I know this chapter is later then I said it would be, but I had so much to do!****

* * *

Sry, I didn't hit 800 for about two days after I posted the last chapter. But I still hit! Which rocks! I only have one more milestone to go before I hit 1000! I can't wait!****

* * *

If any of you are wondering, this story is no where near over! I have so much planned! And I hope everyone likes it. No one knows everything I have planned. One person knows one thing that will add a little angst to the story, but she's not talking! Right "Tami"?**

**Review responses will be fully posted by tomorrow night.****

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)****

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	29. Another meeting

**A/N: BTW Kagome does NOT know that she's pregnant yet! **

**Chapter 29 **

* * *

When he caught up with Kagome, he was horrified to smell the faint scent of salt. She was crying. Five guesses who made her do that.

He ran up and turned her around, to see tears streaming down her face. Her eyes already puffy and red. "What the hell are you crying for?"

She smiled sadly through her tears. "You two have a lot in common." she said simply. Before shutting her eyes tightly in pain, as her body wracked with more sobs.

With out uttering a word, he pulled her into his chest. And started stroking her hair, as she cried onto his shoulder. Under normal circumstances, he would have thought she lost her mind, but she was with pup. So he guessed that could do all kind of things with her head.

He held her until her tears slowed, and eventually vanished. And her body stopped shaking. Before pulling her away slightly, and cupping one cheek with his hand. "Kagome, my mate, mother of my pup, how could you think that there is anyone else on this earth that I would rather be with?" Truthfully, he had heard Miroku say something similar, to a village girl once. So it wasn't exactly his own invention.

Kagome smiled for a second, before she finally frowned. "Mother of your pup?" she asked coyly.

Inuyasha eyes widened in panic, and before he could think about it, he suddenly called out, "Shit!"

Kagome stepped back a little, to lay a hand over her stomach. "Am - am I- am I pregnant?" She asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha sighed. To late for the romantic confession he had been planning. Well, trying to plan. "Yes, you're having my pup."

Then his arms were once again, filled with Kagome, and her enticing smell, with that tanginess to it, that was there unborn pup, he just couldn't get enough of it.

Suddenly, she jumped out of his arms, and wrapped her own around her stomach. "Oh god! The finale battle with Naraku! This is why you didn't want me to go, isn't it? You could smell it, even then!"

Again, he nodded. "And I still don't want you to Kagome, you have to think about more then just you, you now have to worry about the pup too."

Kagome spun around and locked into the distance. If she didn't participate in the final battle, and they failed, she'd never forgive herself. Any, and or, all of there deaths would be on her conscience. It would kill her to know her friends, and her mate, were out there getting killed, while she sat at home on her bed, twiddling her thumbs.

But if she did go, (and her arms tightened more around her stomach, and unborn child at the thought) and she lost the baby, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself either. This was a no win situation.

She whirled around with a fire in her eyes that sent Inuyasha reeling. Her eyes showed how confused she was, and how angry she was, and how happy she was, all at the same time. Inuyasha didn't know exactly how, but he could see it all. Or maybe he could just read her better then he thought he could.

"What do _you_ think I should do? If I go home now, I look like a coward, and like I'm selfish, and I'll never be able to live with myself if something goes wrong. And If I stay, I endanger our child's life. I don't know if I can live with that either. what do I do?" She asked desperately. Not knowing what else to do at the moment.

"Dammit Kagome! You go home, and you don't come back till I come get you!" Inuyasha snapped, becoming way to uncomfortable, because of the lost look on her face. "That's what you do, just go take care of her, and leave the fighting to me!"

Kagome smiled despite herself, as she walked up, and laid both her hands on opposite sides of his chest. "'Her'?"

Inuyasha blushed. He hadn't meant to refer to the pup like that, but Kagome had caught it. But now that he thought about it, he was absolutely sure that there pup would be female. "Yeah, her."

Kagome nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want, then I guess I'm going home. But I have to tell the others first." She started to pull away, but he grabbed her forearms tightly.

She looked back up at him, and saw the panic in his face and eyes, and laughed. "I'm just telling them I'm leaving, not about her." She said, before successfully pulling away, and trotting off for the village.

Inuyasha sighed, before his face broke out in an evil grin, and he ran after her. For once, he got _his_ way!

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down in Kaede's loaner hut. Across the fire from Miroku and Sango. Shippou was off playing with a little girl from the village, Kohaku was taking out some frustration on a pile of wood on the other side of the village. Kaede was doing her rounds for the wounded.

"Didn't we just come out of a meeting?" Miroku commented. Sango slapped him.

"A couple things have come up Miroku." Kagome said, looking down at the ground, scared to ask the thing she knew she had to ask.

Inuyasha decided to take the conversation into his hands. "First, is this girl Kiesha. She supposedly one-fourth hanyou, conceived on her fathers human night. So she's as human as they come, but is faster then a god-damn cheetah!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be in a joking mode today. "Something tells me you know this from personal experience Inuyasha."

The said hanyou growled menacingly. "_My point_, is she's gonna help us in the final battle. She's really not a bad fighter. But I could take her." Inuyasha said cockily.

Kagome giggled. "She put up one heck of a fight though." she commented.

Inuyasha again, growled. But it sounded more irritated this time, then angry like last.

"Kagome." He said, gesturing for her to speak. She swallowed hard, before opening her mouth.

"I have a favor to ask of all of you."

Sango and Miroku both nodded slowly.

The miko inhaled deeply. "Me and Inuyasha both believe it would be best, if I wasn't involved in the final battle."

Sango and Miroku both looked shocked. They knew Inuyasha would try to persuade her to stay behind, but they never thought she'd go along with it.

Kagome took there surprise as disappointment, and hung her head. "I'm really sorry guys, but there's a very good reason I have to sit this one out. I hope you could find it in your hearts to forgive me." She said to the floor.

Sango suddenly realized her friend felt guilty about this. "Oh no Kagome! We aren't mad at you, we are simply surprised. After all, this is not your battle to fight, we all appreciate your help in collecting the jewel shards, but it is totally understandable for you to not fight this fight, it's very dangerous."

"But that's not it! I'm not scared! I just can't do this, there's too much at stake! And I wish I could tell you more, but someone," She gave a quick glance at Inuyasha, "Won't let me. Just please don't think I'm running away, because I'm not!" She protested. Before tears started coursing down her face again.

Inuyasha was about to go to her, when she suddenly stood up, and declared, "I'm sorry, but I'm going home now. It is my mothers wedding in a few days. I'm sure she'd like me home for that." And then she was gone.

Sango and Miroku both rounded on the pour hanyou. "What in the world is going on?" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha gave them a glare. "She ain't going, and that's finale."

They gave each other odd looks. "Inuyasha," Sango said slowly. "We expected for you to _try_ and stop her, but we never thought you'd succeed. I'm impressed. Or I might be, depends on what you used to get her to stay home."

"Keh, you'll find out later." Was all he said. Before bounding out of the hut.

* * *

Kagome stumbled as she tried to walk through the forest, again in tears. '_Why am I acting this way? Why do I keep crying like this? Could it be because of the baby?' _she thought.

When she reached the bone eaters well, A hand grabbed her wrist right as she was about to climb inside, and spun her around, and into a warm, strong chest.

"You really thought you'd get to leave without saying goodbye?" the man asked huskily.

Kagome smiled through her tears, at the hanyou she loved. She wasn't mad at him, infact, she was glad he could make the decision she couldn't. She leaned up, and gave him an innocent peck on the lips.

But what started as innocent, turned to fiery in two seconds flat. The second she pulled away, Inuyasha had moved forward, and devoured her lips in a heated kiss that rocked her world.

She responded in kind, giving him everything she had to offer, and delighting in the feeling of his fangs on her lips.

Everything spiraled out of control. Before Kagome knew it, her shirt was gone, and both Inuyasha's outer, and inner haori's were somewhere to her left, and she just knew that was her fault somehow.

Then they were in the bottom of the well, Inuyasha had grabbed her, and climbed down the side, so as they wouldn't switch over to the modern era. And then they made love to each other, inside the very object, that had brought them together in the first place.

**

* * *

Sry about the lime. But it's pretty clean. So I hope I didn't offend anyone. And If I did, sry! Anyways, sry I haven't updated lately either. So much crap going on! This weekend, on Friday night, I have a volleyball game, then I'm going to see the new HP movie, Saturday, I have an all day volleyball tournament, Sunday is the Nextel cup (Go Edwards!)(for those of you who watch nascar) and Monday, I have Volleyball tryouts for the next season! So yea, I'm booked! See you all next time I post! (could be a while!)**

**Kagome finally knows she's pregnant, and the rest of the gang, are off to fight the finale battle! See you next time!**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	30. Suddenly

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Kagome clambered up her side of the well. After her and Inuyasha's heated goodbye, she was a little worn out. She collapsed as son as she got to the other side, and the dragged herself into her house. 

She came into the living room, to see Kyle and Souta sitting on the couch. Kyle looked up instantly, as his nose twitched slightly, and he grimaced. Souta just smiled.

Kyle sighed heavily, "Kagome, " he said. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Kagome hesitated. Could he smell the baby? "S-sure." She stuttered out.

Kyle ruffled Souta's hair, before following her up the stairs, ignoring the fact that she stepped slightly gingerly. Sure, Inuyasha had tried to be gentle, but they had both got so wrapped up in it, that they lost themselves in the heat of the moment. She would never tell him as much though.

When the reached her bedroom, Kyle instantly sat in her desk chair, as she slowly made it to her bed. "Are you alright?"

She froze. Did he mean emotionally? Or physically? Because the latter, would be gone in a few hours rest, but the former, she wasn't so sure about.

He must have noticed the confused look on her face. Because he suddenly spoke up. "You've been crying."

She looked down. "Yeah,"

He looked her over critically. "What happened? If it was Inuyasha, I'll kill him for you. If you want me too." He said jokingly.

Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled. "No, don't kill him."

He leaned forward, and grabbed her hand. "Please, darling, tell me what happened."

She looked down again. "Depends, can you smell it too?"

He smiled. and she looked up just in time to catch it. And she immediately jumped into explaining herself, "I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did! And now Inuyasha won't let me help in the finale battle!" She raged.

He grinned again. "Then it's been done." he said quietly.

"Pardon me?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing. I just agree with him, that could be too risky for the both of you. He would be trying to get you to take extra care, and that would distract him. It could get the three of you killed. He made the right choice, and so did you."

She hung her head again. "Then why do I feel as if I've been a coward?" she asked.

He moved his hand to her shoulder, and she found herself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, shaking with humor. "Because you feel bad if you do anything that isn't totally convenient for everyone around you. But now, you have to worry about this little one, and yourself. Because if you neglect yourself now, it could kill the both of you." he stood up, and headed for the door, but when he got there, he turned around to see his own eyes staring at him out of the head of his daughter. "And Kagome, go take a bath would you, that scent on my daughter is kind of sickening to me."

She blushed ten shades of red, as he burst into laughter closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome's parents wedding was a few short days later. He mother had never look so beautiful in her opinion. And she positively glowed with happiness. Kagome started crying before it even started, which got her mother crying prematurely also. 

The ceremony was small, and intimate. And no reception, as the couple went of for a weekend at the beach. Kagome promising to watch over Souta, with Shippou's help of course.

Yes, one of the few guests of the weeding was her grandfather, Shippou. He was all grown-up now. He still had his red hair, it was long now, and held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and trailed down his back. His vivid green eyes the same as ever. He was quite handsome as a matter of fact.

When she had first seen him, she instantly recognized him, and had launched herself into his arms, screaming his name. Then she was introduced to his mate, Milousha. She looked very similar to Kagome, or rather Kagome looked very similar to her. She had long ebony hair, and brown eyes. And she had been crying right alongside the other women. All the current Young's crying for the life they saw starting before there very eyes.

Milousha and Shippou had decided to stay at the shrine till Mr. and Mrs. Young returned. Which delighted Kagome.

Shippou had obviously asked about the past. As to know what he could, and couldn't say. And he wouldn't say anything of where anyone else was. Kept insisting it could 'alter fate'. Something that irritated Kagome to the core.

What also irritated Kagome, was Milousha. Not her personality, just her familiarity, she knew she'd seen her somewhere before, she just couldn't put a finger on it.

when she asked Shippou, he burst out laughing. "Yeah, you know her. She's from Kaede's village. We mated when she turned 20. A bit late for a women to get married back then, but she had been addressed a lot, and she had turned them all down. We were best friends then, and she told me she was waiting for the right person."

Kagome smiled. "And that was you?"

He smiled wistfully, looking off in the distance, remembering the old days. "I guess so. The second I asked her to be my mate, she said yes. And it was as simple as that."

Her parents came back on Monday. And Shippou and Milousha had to say farewell, but promised they would be back later. Shippou had even blatantly said, 'We'll be back in time for the birth!' Which had caused both women, mother and daughter, to blush bright red. Unfortunately, they both saw each-other.

"You!" They both screamed at the same time. And that was how, both pregnancy's were discovered in the same moment. And Kyle was strutting around the house, with a goofy grin on his face that matched Inuyasha's.

It had been three days since Naraku's human night. And she was starting to get worried. So the next morning, getting sick of continuously being asked if she was 'alright', she sneaked out to the well, and jumped inside.

* * *

(I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at fighting scenes, so I'm probably just gonna sum it up, Have Inuyasha tell it through memory, and him explaining to Kag's- Fu Fu) 

It had been a long and hard battle. Naraku had not been totally human, but had just been a lot weaker then usual. With no power over his minions. Kanna was not present at the battle, and Kagura worked on there side.

Amazingly, Shesshoumaru had shown up, with that insufferable toad by his side. The little girl named Rin, was no where to be seen.

Shesshoumaru had simply walked up to his brother, and proposed a truce. They fought side by side, to defeat a common enemy.

Kouga had even turned up, growling at Kagura, but still willing to work for the cause. With Ginta and Hakaku by _his _side.

The only person that didn't show up, was Kiesha! She flaked out! Probably got scared and ran off.

Inuyasha was thinking of all this in his head, as he made his way back to the village. Back to his mate. The battle had been everything but easy, it had lasted all night, the finale blow being struck at dawn. Which consisted of Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, and Kikyou's arrow. Causing Naraku to dissolve in a cloud of dust, and the shikon Jewel to fall, almost full, to the ground.

After which, she had moved toward him, picking up the jewel on her way. He didn't move, he wouldn't move, even though she was beckoning him towards her with just her aura, one move in Kikyou's direction would be betrayal to her, to Kagome. To his pup. He wouldn't leave them, not now, not ever.

But Kikyou had simply got within five feet of him, and then seemed to sense something about him, probably that he was mated. She had given him a disgusted look, before, throwing the jewel at his feet, and walking away.

And he had practically turned right around, and headed of towards the village. (after getting the jewel shards that Kouga had, that he, surprisingly, gave up willingly) It had taken him nearly three days to get there walking. Considering he had a large gash over his chest, from where a deflected attack hadn't been dodged fast enough.

And now he was nearing, dreaming of his mate, when he suddenly caught her scent. At first he though it was a trick of his nose, and his heart, but then he smelled the kitsune's smell entangled into it. And he knew, she was here.

He ran forward to where her scent was coming from. And moved aside tree branches, to see a sight that took his breath away.

Kagome sat kneeling in a field of daffodils an dandelions. Shippou running around her knees, and her smiling brightly. She looked like an angel, and in all respects, she was. Forced into a fight, that wasn't her fight, hurt repeatedly, and now, mated to him. With there pup on the way. How could he ever repay her for that?

The scene was a picture straight from heaven, and it distracted him enough that he didn't catch the scent of another in time. That before he could do anything but scream her name, an arrow was coming straight for her, and lodged itself firmly in her chest, splattering the yellow and white flowers around her in crimson blood.

**

* * *

So sad! And you all will kill me...(wait for it,)...now! This has to be the most evil cliff-hanger I've ever written. And I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! I'm gonna say what I said in my last story, PLOT TWIST! If there were no plot twists, you all would get bored. Not everything can be perfect in paradise. Sry. See you all next time I post. **

**Keep in mind, my stories all have happy endings.**

**Next time: Will Kagome survive? And if she does, will the pup? Find out next time, in Nightmare from the Unforgotten Past!**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	31. Just Fine

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to his mate's side, as Shippou screamed out in horror. He pulled her into his arms, and sprinted as fast as he could for the well, vowing all the way there, that Kikyou would pay for this.

When he jumped inside the well, he felt great pain ripple across his chest, and knew that his own blood, was joining that of the unconscious women in his arms.

He jumped out of the well in her time, and ran inside the shrine, to find Mrs.Higurashi, (Mrs. Young) in the kitchen. He moved so she could see Kagome in his arms, before screaming out desperately, "Where do I take her?"

Mrs. Young screamed, seeing the arrow still protruding form her daughters chest. "U-um, down the street f-five blocks, and it's the large white building, go in the doors labeled emergency room, they'll help you, the rest of us will be there shortly, now GO!" She screamed, sounding a lot more strong then Inuyasha at the moment. The hanyou disappeared. But not before Noura could drop a hat over his head.

He ran as fast as hanyou-ly possible. Not caring that his own chest was on fire, and trying to ignore the faint scent of death that was radiating from his mate. '_She can't die! Not now! We're about to start a family Kagome! You can't leave me now!' _He thought, as he spotted the building Noura described, and the right doors, he ran inside.

"I NEED HELP!" He yelled as loud as he could, not even caring that everything in his head told him that to do so, was a sign of weakness. Nothing mattered right now, except for Kagome getting help.

Three people came running up to him, rolling a tall-futon behind them. The only man tried to take Kagome from his arms, but he just growled, and laid her on the futon himself, being sure to hold her up on her side, as to not irritate the arrow, that was sticking out her back.

They started to wheel her away, and a women came up to him, as he made a move to follow. "I'm sorry Sir, but you can't go with them, she'll need surgery." She said.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at that word, like hell they were gonna cut into his mate! Not when she was with pup! He started to struggle against them, Screaming out, "She's pregnant, you can't do that!" and trying to go after her, when suddenly, the pain in his chest became to much, and he fell to the floor, a puddle of blood slowly surrounding him.

* * *

Inuyasha twitched his nose. Very unpleasant scents were assaulting him. And he was aware he was lying flat on his back. Very sour smells surrounded him, his own dried blood for one, Kagome's dried blood, Kagome herself, Wait!

She sat upright abruptly, and hissed in pain as it irritated his wound. Then, one of those people from before ran into the room, and started telling him to lean back, or he'd reopen said wound. He realized he was not wearing his hat, and the women did not even seem to notice. In fact, she had a strange scent to her, almost like a youkai, but mixed with human. It was similar to his own scent, but just barely.

He looked franticly to his right, as the women hurried out of the room, and saw Kagome lying there, in a large 'bed' her eyes closed, and small little, white tubes were surrounding her, and even going into her! Three separate T.V. like things were around her bed too, one had a jumping line on it, and Inuyasha noticed, it jumped with her heart beat, that was beating quit satisfactorily. But worst of all, she wore a see through mask on her face, that had another tube sticking out of it, and she was wheezing when she breathed. But thankfully, she no longer smelled of death.

He rolled off his bed, ignoring the twinge of his chest, to crouch next to her bed, and take one of her hands in his. She was warm to the touch. Something that made him exceptionally happy. She would be alright. And the tanginess of her scent, that was there pup, was still present. They would _both_, be okay.

"You've both been sleeping since the accident." Inuyasha jumped and looked around, to see a man walk into there room, he was wearing a long white coat, and carrying a cup, and a yellow piece of paper, that was folded over, and had other pieces of paper inside. (manila folder) "Hi, I'm Dr. Young, Kagome's uncle, and both of your Dr.'s."

Inuyasha just looked confused. And Dr. Young just laughed. "You can call me Steve though. You're Inuyasha right? My nephew-in-law?"

"Yea, what's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha said quickly. He hadn't understood much of what the guy had said, but he really only cared about the women in the bed. "Is she alright?"

He smiled. "She's just fine, and so is the baby. Don't worry, they'll both be just fine. The arrow did puncture her lung, so she'll be staying here for a while so we can monitor it, but eventually, she should be as good as new."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Now maybe you should get back into-"

"Grrrrr."

The man looked astonished. "Did you just _growl_ at me?"

"Got a problem?"

Steve held up both hands in defense, as he backed out of the room. "Kyle, Noura, and Sota will be here soon." he warned, a he closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha turned back to his mate. And brushed the hair back from her forehead, she stirred a little. "Mmmm, Inu-yasha." She mumbled. As she repositioned her head on the pillow. Inuyasha just grinned. Those moments when the arrow had been stuck in her chest, had been the scariest of his life.

The door opened again, and in swarmed Noura, Sota, and Kyle. The former two ran to Kagome's side immediately, with stricken looks on there faces. but Kyle moved slowly, and had the hardest set to his face Inuyasha had ever seen from him.

But he didn't have much time to spend looking at Kyle, for that moment, Kagome woke. And started squeezing his hand tightly. "Inuyasha? Wh-what happened?" She groaned through the mask, starting to sit up, only to hiss in pain. Inuyasha quickly pushed her back into a lying position.

"You were shot by an arrow, now lay down, and stay there." He said nonchalantly, but he squeezed her hand back in reassurance, as a grateful smile twisted her lips. "You're gonna be fine." He laughed.

Her eyes were closed lazily, when suddenly they snapped wide open, and a panicked expression came over her face, "The babies fine. She's perfectly fine." Inuyasha answered he unasked question.

She again, closed her eyes in relief. Noura looked disapproving still about the baby, and Kyle still had a cold look on his face. Souta seemed to be immersed in his game boy, now that he was sure his sister was alright.

Inuyasha caught Kyle's eye, and he just gave him a glare that plainly said, 'How could you let this happen?'

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand, and started to raise. "I'll be right back Kagome." and he, with Kyle in tow, stepped out into the corridor.

There was, luckily, no one in the hall to see Inuyasha's ears, so he started talking immediately. "Okay, I know you're mad at me-"

"How the hell did this happen? An arrow to the chest isn't exactly the kind of thing you get when in battle, and you just happened to leave yourself open. Plus there's no way you could have gotten her here so fast if you weren't in the vicinity when it happened, I've given this a lot of thought Inuyasha, it was a sneak attack, and you witnessed-" Kyle rambled in outrage.

"ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha interrupted, "That's ENOUGH! I get it! Yes, I was there, but there was nothing I could have fucking done alright? I didn't let it happen, but it did happen. And I got her help as fast as I could, so I made up for it. She's fine, our pup is fine, everything is FINE!" Inuyasha yelled, making several people stick there heads out of close by doors. Inuyasha failed to notice, that some of those heads, had dog ears, similar to his own.

Kyle had visibly calmed down during his son-in-law's speech. "I know Inuyasha. I know you'd never let anything so terrible happen to my daughter, I just was surprised that's all. Father never told me of this." Kyle commented.

Inuyasha scoffed. "He should have, the brat was right there when it happened."

Kyle contemplated for a few more moments, when suddenly, a solution seemed to come to him. For he nodded his head, before turning, and walking back into Kagome's room. Inuyasha followed, slowly, for his injuries were finally catching up to him.

They walked in to see Kagome smiling through her mask, to one of Souta's jokes, and Inuyasha knew that moment, that everything really would be okay.

**

* * *

There you go! She didn't die! And thank you so much, for all your reviews! I've hit 900! yea! Now, if only I could hit 1000! That would be the highlight of my time as a fan-fic writer! That would be so awesome! Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'll see you guys all later!****

* * *

PS: Who else loves this reply thing the made up for reviews? I do! It makes it a lot more personal when you review. Toddles!**

**PSS: I'm not sure if this chapter is very good, and if you don't either, please speak up! I desperately need it! So I can improve my writing, Love you all! - Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Next time: Time spent in the hospital, and seeing a familiar face that doesn't belong! See you all then!****

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:  
**Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	32. Late Nights and Familiar Faces

**Chapter 32(officailly my longest story, in both chaps, and words!)**

* * *

"Umm... how bout Yuki?" 

"Keh"

Kagome thought for a moment, while taking a deep, rasping breath. "Eri?"

"Keh" Inuyasha replied, as he laid in her bed, with her leaning into his back.

Kagome tried to think of another name that would fit there baby girl. "Do you want a Japanese name? Or is it alright if it's American?" She asked.

"I don't care." he replied shortly, his nose buried in her hair.

It was the middle of that night. And they were still in the hospital. Kagome's mask was gone, but she was still full of tubes, and breathing raspy. But she was breathing.

Inuyasha was fully healed, but he refused to leave till Kagome did. And seeing as this was the youkai ward of the hospital, they didn't argue.

Yes, this ward of the hospital was dedicated to treating youkai's. And there human mates. So naturally, they were transferred here. Inuyasha was allowed to stay, because they honored mating, like they did marriage.

They were currently discussing baby names, snuggled together in Kagome's small little hospital bed. Inuyasha was only slightly listening, too distracted by listening to the women's breathing, and making sure it stayed regular. He had to even remind her once to keep it even.

"I'm leaning towards this one my father suggested," Kagome said.

Inuyasha managed to pay enough attention to her, to be able to push out, "And what's that?"

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it, he could tell, "Emily"

Inuyasha stiffened. He didn't immediately object, which was good. "Emily?"

"Yea, isn't it beautiful?" Kagome commented.

"Yea..." he trailed off, he loved that name. He wasn't gonna openly say that, but not disagreeing was enough.

Kagome frowned. She had been making this chatter, just so the thoughts in her head wouldn't come to surface, she really didn't want to face them, but she knew, it had to be done.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

She grew irritated, with his pre-occupied response. "Listen to me! This is important!"

He stiffened. "What is it?" He asked quickly.

The girl sighed. "About Kikyou, she-"

"She's as good as dead." He interrupted her.

A stunned silence followed these words. "Wh-what?" Kagome asked, totally blown away.

Inuyasha stayed still, tense. "She tried to kill my mate and my pup. I can't let her live after that, it's not even like she's alive in the first place." He said, not looking at her. "I don't know why I ever thought she was."

Kagome smiled, and turned her head to see him, he looked out the window to the left of her bed. "You don't have to kill her Inuyasha. Talk to her, get her to understand what's going on. Just, " He looked back at her, his stare intense, "don't get too close, and don't let _her_ get too close. Okay?"

He looked at her in amazement. _'She must really trust me to be willing to let me do that.'_

"And I'm coming too."

He smirked. _'I knew it!'_. "Alright, I'll do it. You sure though? I could just kill her." He suggested, trying to make it sound like that's what he would rather do. In all honesty, he knew he couldn't really ever harm Kikyou. He still cared for her, he always would, but, not as much as he loved Kagome. That would never change.

She smiled, reading him like a book. "No, just talking."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Inuyasha instantly jumped out of Kagome's bed, and grabbed his Tetsusaiga off a nearby chair, laying his hand on the hilt.

A women in a white nurses outfit walked into the room, her high-heels clicking on the tile floor. "You two can't sleep in the same bed! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble this hospital would be in, if a human waltzed in here, and reported we let two, unmarried, teenagers sleep in the same bed!" She shrieked. She was radiating a steady Youkai aura. She was a full demon.

"Keh!" Inuyasha shot at the short women, with her mousy brown hair. "And who are you to stop us? We're mated!"

"I'm the head of the nurses staff in this ward. If you two don't obey my rules, you both will be thrown in with the humans, if your lucky." She snorted. "Now get back in your bed pup! And stay there!"

Inuyasha growled. "Just go to bed!" Kagome yelled out, her voice rasping because of her shortness of breath. He shot her an inscrutable look, before her got back in his bed, grumbling.

"That's better." The nurse said, before she turned, and left the room.

It took all of two minutes after her the sound of her high-heels vanished down the hall, when Inuyasha was back in Kagome's bed. "Keh! She can't tell me what to do!" he said, as he snuggled his face into her hair.

She smiled, she would have told him to go back and sleep in his bed, before he got in trouble again, but she really despised the thought of being away from him, after he'd been gone for so long fighting Naraku. "Just remember to go back to your bed before daybreak." She reminded.

"Keh" He said groggily, before he drifted off to sleep, followed shortly by a smiling miko.

* * *

It took about two weeks for Kagome to be released from the hospital, the hole in her lung fixed, and with an order to be back in a months time for a check-up for the pup. 

She had spent her time there visiting with friends, getting X-rays, and breathing into this stupid thing, that made her chest hurt.

The day after the accident, Shippou had called, and asked for the whole explanation.

"It was her wasn't it Kagome? Tell Inuyasha I'll beat him within an inch of his life if it was her!" He had yelled. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha growled.

"Fuck you Shippou! You do know I can hear you right?" He said, full-blown annoyance evident in his voice. "And I _did, _offer to kill her, but Kagome won't let me!"

Shippou laughed. "Did you really expect her to?"

"Keh!" He said, folding his arms over his chest.

Shippou laughed again. "How's the kit?"

"Pup!" Inuyasha protested.

"Kit"

"Pup"

"Kit!"

"Pup!"

"Kagome, tell Baka It's a kit!" Shippou whined. It sounded hilarious coming from his adult, masculine voice.

"Kagome, tell the brat it's a pup!" Inuyasha whined also.

"Jerk"

"Runt"

"Ass"

"Fuck-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, "Will you stop it?" She asked. Before gasping for breath. He instantly grabbed her hand, looking concerned. As Shippou started panicking on the other end of the phone.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked quickly. Kagome caught her breath, and started speaking again, but it was weaker then before, and broken between her breathing.

"I'm...fine...Shippou." She said, before Inuyasha grabbed the phone from her ear. He wasn't sure how these things worked, but Kagome had told him once that all you had to do, was talk into it, and listen to what the other person said back.

"Okay runt, you'll have to talk to her later, she's done for today." Kagome made a small noise of protest, and then gasped for air again. Inuyasha hung up the phone, on Shippou saying something about a 'plane'.

When they left the hospital, all the nurses said good-bye to them, as Inuyasha wheeled Kagome down the hall. They had got to the entrance way, in front of the glass doors, when suddenly, a women in scrubs walked hurriedly in there path, and Kagome caught a glimpse of her face, and there was no mistaking her. The long blonde hair, her stride, and the flash of brilliant blue eyes, all rolled together, and one name came to her mind, as the women walked over to Dr. Steve Young, she called out. "Kiesha!"

**

* * *

And another cliff hanger! I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, but things are just so over-whelming right now! Anyways, I updated, and I'm also close to 1000! I can't believe I've actually gotten this far! I love you all! (Please review, and help me get there!) **

**Next time: Explanations, and a shocking discovery!**

**

* * *

IMPORTANT: I desperately need your help. I have two different ways the story could go, and I can't decide which one. So What I need from you good people, is to simply say, A or B, in your review. And You won't know which one is which, or even what there about, you just have to go with your instinct. So please! Help me!****

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	33. The Truth

**Chapter 33 (Wow! It's soo long!)**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared open mouthed, as the women turned in there direction, confirming it was indeed Kiesha. Her eyes widened in shock, and Dr. Young's hand went out to grab her forearm, as he hissed something in her ear, he said, "You can't run now, it's too late."

She sent him a fierce glare, before forcing a smile, and turning back to look at them. "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome."

Inuyasha stepped around Kagome's wheelchair, to stand in front of her. What the hell is going on? How did you get through the well?"

That was Shippou's clue to stride in the front door, clad in a black Armani suit, with a teal undershirt, and no tie. "Inuyasha! You look just as I remember you! Kagome, Steve, Kiesh-" He suddenly stopped, staring at the girl. Before he sighed.

"Shippou! What in all of hell is going on here? How did she get through the-" Inuyasha started, in a very loud voice that got most of the rooms attention. Shippou cut him off.

"Inuyasha! We are in a _very_ public place, need I remind you, and I would rather we discuss this on the way back to the shrine." he said calmly. "The car's waiting outside."

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune, trying to decide whether to trust him or not. He had no idea what was going on, and he wasn't sure if he was willing to risk Kagome, just because Shippou was small, and innocent in the past.

When Inuyasha didn't make a move to leave, Kagome grew irritated. "Inuyasha!" She hissed. "Let's go. There my family, just as much as you are." She reminded him. He stood still for another moment, before Keh-ing, and walking back around to push Kagome's wheelchair out the door.

A black-hummer limo stood outside. And Kagome oooww'd and awww'd. The were relatively new, and she'd only seen one on TV before. They were huge.

When they were settled down inside, Inuyasha rounded on Kiesha. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked, Kiesha winced at the curse, causing Shippou to growl.

"Stop cursing baka. There's no need." he commented, before whispering something in Kiesha's ear, that not even Inuyasha could hear. She nodded her head. Before turning to the two mates.

"What I told you before was true. Naraku did kill my parents. But he did so when I was ten years old. After that, I wondered around for a while, before stumbling across the well, and falling in. I found myself in a new world. I ended up running into Shippou here, and he took me in. Raised me since then. I never did figure out why I could pass through the well." Kiesha said.

"But now that we know that Kagome is one-fourth youkai, in a way, just like Kiesha, maybe that could be why the well excepts them." Shippou added.

"But why did you come back to Sengoku jidia? And why the big fuss about helping to defeat Naraku, when you didn't even show for the final battle?" Kagome asked. Kiesha sent her surrogate Father a look. Shippou shook his head.

"I have my reason's. I had unfinished business there. I truly thought I'd be able to come back to help, but _someone_' She cast Kagome a pointed look, "was still home when I came to do so."

Kagome let it drop. But Inuyasha didn't, there was something fishy about that story. But he could ask about it later, for some reason, he didn't want Kagome to be present when he asked.

"So are you a nurse Kiesha?" She asked, gesturing to the scrubs. She laughed.

"Nope! Just helping out my big bro! They were short-handed, and they needed someone who knew the ropes." She said. As she leaned back in her seat.

Kagome frowned at the American lingo. But ignored it. "So Shippou's kind of like your dad right?" She asked.

"Not kind of. He is my dad, he raised me, doesn't mean I forgot my first dad, just that there both my dad's. You know?" she said.

Kagome shook her head in confusion. Kiesha giggled. "Never mind. Kinda hard to explain."

They arrived at the shrine then. And they all climbed out. Kiesha included. Dr. Young had stayed at the hospital.

Inuyasha insisted on jumping up the huge staircase, with Kagome. Arguing she couldn't do it without losing her breath. They made quite a spectacle, Kagome sitting him a couple times, but in the end, Inuyasha won.

The second Kagome came in the front door, her mother and father were all over her, asking how she felt, and if she was tired, and hugging her to death. Inuyasha sulked as he went to sit on the couch.

Shippou followed him, and came and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha followed the grown-kitsune out to the Goshinboku. He stopped before the trunk, and ran a finger over the hole in the bark. A far-away expression on his face. "What do you want runt?" Inuyasha asked.

He sighed. "I'm hardly a runt anymore baka." He said wistfully.

"What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippou sent him a sad glance, "Do you want to know the truth Inuyasha? Why I _really _asked Kiesha to go back there that day?"

Inuyasha took a step back, the sorrow in the kitsune that he considered as good as his own son's voice, reached to him, called to him, gave him an ominous feeling that shook him to the core. He suddenly had the feeling he didn't want to know, that he was better off not knowing whatever Shippou wanted to tell him. But his curiosity burned inside him. Against his better judgment, he nodded his head.

Shippou sighed and jumped up onto Inuyasha favorite branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree, Inuyasha followed him. The youkai looked very odd sitting in a tree, in an Armani business suit. But Shippou looked like he was more comfortable here, then on the ground. "Are you sure? Once I tell you, I can't take it back, you'll have to live with it for the rest of your life."

Inuyasha slowly nodded. Shippou sighed again. "Alright. Do you remember when I called the hospital? Asking about Kagome's injury? I wasn't calling because I remember it happening, I called because I'd just got off the phone with Kyle. And he told me. The things I remember, you two don't, because they never happened for you. Because I changed the past."

Inuyasha looked at him, dumbstruck, and he had the sudden thought again, that he didn't want to know this, that whatever Shippou was going to say, was better of unsaid. He pushed the feeling aside, as he forced himself to ask, "H-how?"

Shippou looked down at his hands, folded together in his lap. "I sent Kiesha. On the key day, that I knew the change had to be made." he answered.

Inuyasha hesitated another moment, his whole being screaming at him that he didn't want to know this. "W-what needed to be changed?"

Shippou looked at him sadly, "Kagome's participation in the final battle."

Inuyasha's eye's widened, as the Youkai told his tale.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

_Shippou scrambled out of the way as one of Naraku's tentacles reached for him, he ran toward Kagome, who smelled different lately, but he didn't know why, and jumped into her arms_

_Kagome instantly started running herself, as Inuyasha ran forward, and cut off the offending tentacle. They were winning, but Naraku seemed to want to take at least someone down with him, and Kagome and Shippou were the weakest of the bunch, so he was going after them. _

_Inuyasha shot a Kaze No Kizu at him, and he howled in pain and rage. "Get the fuck out of here you two!" He yelled over his shoulder. _

_"Uh-huh!" Kagome agreed, as she sprinted towards the surrounding forest, but suddenly, she stopped, and Shippou couldn't see why, as he heard Inuyasha blood-curdling scream, the scream of sorrow, and rage, and pain, all wrapped into one, as he looked down._

_Sticking through Kagome's stomach, was one of Naraku's tentacles. And it was covered in blood, and pieces of her flesh. There was already a puddle of blood surrounding Kagome's feet, and she was swaying. Shippou called out in anguish, as she feel to her knees. _

_Inuyasha barreled forward, and cut off the limb, and then shot another Kaze no Kizu at Naraku, and the monstrosity moved no more. Before he ran to Kagome, holding her upper body up in his lap, and started whispering to her that she'd be just fine. _

_Shippou stood to the side, as Inuyasha cried unabashedly, and not just a few tears, they were streaming down his face in rivers, as Kagome got colder, and her voice weaker, and her face paler, and her breath shallower. And he howled so loud, that it made Shippou's ears ring, when she said good-bye, and feel limp in his arms. _

_Through his tears he looked up, and saw him with his upper-body bent over hers, as there friends stood in a circle around them. And when Inuyasha looked up again, he had transformed. And he howled again. Long, and sorrowful. And the heart of everyone in the circle, including Shesshoumaru's, broke a little at the sound. Then Inuyasha brought his hand up, and thrust it into his chest, ending his own life by drawing out his own heart._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Shippou in horror. There was no way, NO fucking way, that his and Kagome's life's had ended in that fashion, and he couldn't believe he would let that happen.

That was until images started flashing through his mind, Kagome running with Shippou, and him trying to defeat Naraku, when one of his tentacles went by his side, and out of his line of site, and he turned around, to see...

Inuyasha bent his head forward, trying to block it all out. Trying to forget. Now he knew that he hadn't needed to hear that. He could have gone his whole life without knowing, but he'd asked. And Shippou had told him.

"After it happened, I went with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku to the exterminators village. And helped them re-build. But as soon as I was old enough to live on my own, I went back to the well. I tried jumping inside, hoping I could go back, and explain to Kagome's family. I didn't get through. For a couple years I stayed there in the village. Kaede was already gone, died from scarlet fever about a year after the battle. But I went back, so I would always remember, the time I spent with you two. My second parents. And to remember what you two went through to be together."

Inuyasha continued to stare at the branch he was sitting on. Mulling it over in his mind. There was no way he was telling Kagome. No way in hell.

"I found a mate, a human from Kaede's village that you probably remember. And then we went to travel the world. We always came back here, " He patted the trunk of the god-tree. "I made sure this shrine was always protected, so did Shesshoumaru. Because I knew one day, she would arrive. I told my children of our adventure's, and they loved the stories. But it was the day my son told me he had a daughter, named Kagome, who lived in this shrine, that my heart skipped a beat. And I suddenly knew, I could change things. I could make it, so that that never happened."

"How did Kiesha being there make a difference?" Inuyasha asked shakily. The first sound he'd made since Shippou had started his tale.

He laughed. "I hope Kagome's jealousy, and your desire to quell it, would make you slip about the baby. And if not, I would have had Kiesha tell her herself. I would do anything to stop Kagome from dieing. And you know what? I didn't even know she was pregnant, until Milousha became so with Steve. Because I never could recognize that scent that I smelled on Kagome, until I was up close to it again, and knew what it was."

Inuyasha was silent for a long while, before he heard Kagome calling for him. He turned to look her direction. "Cherish what you have Inuyasha."

He turned his head to look at the kitsune, who was staring at the roof to the well house. "Because you never know how much it means to you, till it's gone. Cherish her, and don't loss her. To neither, your ego, or death. Don't let it happen."

Inuyasha stood, and got ready t jump down. "Don't worry," He looked down, to see the mentioned miko, standing at the door to the shrine, looking more beautiful then ever, in the morning sunlight. "I won't."

**

* * *

DON'T KILL ME! (Throws arms over head to protect myself) I'm sorry! I know this chapter was really sad, I cried when I wrote it, and I know a lot of you will be mad at me for writing it, but it had to be done! This has also been in the plot line for some time. And I told you Kiesha would be back, and be important. She's Shippou's surrogate daughter, and Kagome and Inuyasha's savior. I hope you liked this chapter I think it is one of my better ones. It had more details on feelings, and I just liked it. But I cried when I wrote the sad part! Sooo sad! Don't kill me! Review!**

**I'm sooooooo close to 1000! But I can't do it without you people, review!**

**PS: Long chap huh?**

**

* * *

PSS: Thank you so much, those of you who took the time to choose a letter for me. That doesn't have an effect in this chapter. But I think it will in the next, so there you go! I beilive A won, or was it B? I"m not sure, but I'll tell you in the next chapter, anyways, see yea!****

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	34. Letters

**YESSSSSSS! You see that little blue number up there! Yea Baby! That say's one thousand! Whoopee! To commemorate that, I have posted what I beilive to be, my longest chapter ever! Here you go!**

**(Clears throat) Chapter 34 (Yes!)**

* * *

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the living room, where she collapsed on the couch. "Ugh! I finally got everyone to settle down, and I find you up a tree with Shippou! What were you talking about?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes, "Keh! Nothing important."

She let it drop with a shrug. "Suit yourself, but shouldn't we go back soon? I'm sure the others are worried, we seemed to disappear pretty quickly. And Shippou _was _right there. I'm sure he's worried sick!" She said, as she sat up to look into his eyes. He had an intensity that vanquished her carefree mood. "What?"

His mouth descended on hers with instant need, a desperation that almost scared her. And she could feel him trembling under her fingers, as her arms encircled his neck.

She comforted him without words, by kissing him back gently, and coaxing his mouth open with her tongue. She didn't know what he was so afraid of, but she knew she had to protect him from it.

Though flew away to be replaced by sensation, as Inuyasha leaned her back down on the couch, without breaking there embrace. He laid on top of her, and started trailing feather light kisses down her neck, tracing her collarbone, and the v-neck of her shirt.

That was, until, someone cleared there throat, loudly.

Inuyasha instantly looked up, anda blushcame to his face, when he saw not only the mother of his mate, but his mate's brother, father, grandfather, and grandmother, all staring at them, with amusement written on every face.

He jumped to the other side of the room in one movement. And Kagome leaned up on her elbows, a deep blush also staining her face. "Uh...Hi guys!" She said nervously.

Kyle smiled. "I'd suggest you do that elsewhere. There are children in this house." He said, covering Souta's eyes playfully. Souta made a noise of protest, and they began wrestling.

Shippou sported a knowing smile on his lips. Milousha on his arm. And Mrs. Young was smiling down at the two, who had proceeded to fall to the floor, in there fight for Souta's sight. (A/N: That rhymed!)

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she got off the couch, and approached the still blushing hanyou. "Come on Inuyasha, we need to be heading back, don't we?"

Inuyasha glanced at her, and saw the truth behind her words. She wanted out of here, now! He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Go?" Shippou asked. "Go where?"

Kagome turned to him. "Back to Sengoku jidia."

He had an underlining sorrow shinning from his eyes, as he nodded his head. Kagome gave him a puzzled look, and was about to ask him about it, when Inuyasha pulled her out of the room, and out of the shrine. She didn't need to know, and he'd be damned if he'd let it happen.

They entered the well house, when a cold, calm voice called out to them. "It won't work."

They both spun around, to see a tall man standing in the doorway behind them. His face, and body concealed in the shadows. Inuyasha growled. Kagome was puzzled. "Who are you?"

"What the hell won't work bastard?" Inuyasha asked instead. Being able to discern the mans stench.

He stepped forward, and revealed himself to be Shesshoumaru. Looking much like he had the last time they'd seen him. Fully dressed in his armor, and kimono from the feudal era. "And how the hell did you get through the well?"

Shesshoumaru regarded them coolly. "I didn't not travel through that contraption."

Kagome gasped. "You lived through the 500 years! Just like Shippou!" She exclaimed. The tia-youkai glanced at her.

"Yes miko. In the original time-line, " Inuyasha winced, "I was cut down. Which is the reason I have yet to contact you till now."

She looked confused. "Original timeline? What original timeline?" she asked.

Shesshoumaru shifted his gaze to his brother. "From this baka's reaction, I'd guess he knows, but has yet to tell you miko. Why don't you ask him?" Kagome rounded on him.

"Thanks bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Then quieter to Kagome. "I'll tell you later." She gave him a sharp look, but let it drop.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

He raised his eyebrow. "I want nothing. I simply came to tell you, it won't work."

Inuyasha growled. "What won't work?" Kagome asked, before Inuyasha could start spouting any obscenities.

"The well. It has been closed." he said simply, coldly.

"W-what?" Kagome asked, _'no. It can't be.' _Kagome though, her world spinning out of control. _'The well **can't** be closed'_

"What the hell do you mean bastard?" Inuyasha snarled.

He just stood there, before reaching into his kimono, and drawing out a leather folder. He handed it to Kagome. "I was asked to give you this."

Kagome turned it over in her hands, and untied the strings that held it closed, and opened it to reveal a very small stack, of yellowing papers. The first one, said Sango at the bottom. It was a letter.

"W-what are these?" Kagome stuttered. Looking at the unmistakable elegance of the exterminators hand.

Shesshoumaru shrugged. "Your companions gave them to me. Many years ago, after you disappeared and never returned."

Kagome looked back down at the paper, and began to read aloud. "Dear Inuyasha, and Kagome. We do not know why the well sealed. But we have no doubt that it did, for we know you would have returned to us if otherwise. We do think, that it has something to do with the completed Shikon no Tama. But Miroku really knows more about it then I do. So let him explain.

"We have been married for over two years now, living in the exterminators village, with Kohaku and Shippou. And my new daughter, who just arrived yesterday. Sana is beautiful. I wish you could see her Kagome." a sob escaped Kagome's body before she continued and, Inuyasha slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"Kaede I'm afraid, died a year after you left us, and she left well, asking we make sure, that we find a way to say good-bye to the two of you. I guess we did. Miroku thought of this ingenious plan. Put don't ever tell him I said that, as if his ego isn't big enough!

"I cannot say all I wish to say in this short letter, for that would take months, and thousands of pages, but what I can say, is I love you, miss you, and wish both of you all the luck, and happiness in the world. Sango. " Kagome inhaled deeply.

"So it's true?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that it was, by the fact that Sango's scent permeated the paper. And he could faintly smell Miroku, and an unidentified person.

Shesshoumaru nodded. A tear feel down Kagome's cheek, as she put Sango's letter at the bottom of the stack, to reveal Miroku's. She began reading aloud again. "Dear Inuyasha, and Kagome. How are you? Shippou informed us of what happened just before you left, and we all hope you are well Kagome, but of course we all know, that Inuyasha is to stubborn to let you die. Something that gives us all comfort.

"My theory of why the well closed, is as follows, and Kaede agrees, that since the jewel was originally, whole, and in your time with you Kagome, we believe that after that came to be again, the well closed. And the only reason it stayed open for so long in the first place, was because the jewel was not where it was meant to be. And I hope I have not thoroughly confused you.

"I believe Sango mentioned our lovely Sana in her letter, she is three now, and we have another on the way. We plan to name it after you, Kagome for a girl, and Inuyasha for a boy. Just thought you should know." Kagome's voice shook as she spoke, and Inuyasha could understand why. She had just lost half her family in seconds.

"Shippou has gone back to the village. He says someone needs to protect, and guard the well. Along with the forest. But me and Sango have our theory's about a little girl named Milousha who awaits his return. Sorry Kagome, your little kit is growing up!

"I wish you well, and hope the both of you have a happy life. Because I know that we will. And there is nothing we deserve, that you don't a hundred times more. Miroku."

Kagome wiped her misting eyes, as she turned to the next one. Shesshoumaru, surprisingly, stood in the doorway still. As if he wanted to hear what the letters said. Kagome couldn't' blame him, she believed he hadn't read them, but to carry around letters for 500 years, and never read them? She would have died from pure curiosity.

The next one, was from Shippou. "Dear Mother and Father, don't thump me for calling you that! But that's how I feel. I'm older now, a humans equivalent of 18. And I understand what happened. I don't blame you for it, and I know I will see you again someday. By the time you read this, you probably will have already seen me. I miss you two so much! I even miss being thumped by you Baka! Yes I'm talking to you Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha growled lightly at the paper.

"I live in Kaede's village, while the others at the exterminators, with there brats. I came back here, to protect this place, and to remind me of you guys. I never want to forget. Not like I could.

"I've taken a mate, just recently, Milousha is the most important person in my life. She's human, but of course, you two showed me that that doesn't matter. Nothing matters about our heritage, the only thing that matters, is what's on the inside, and I thank Kami to have that outlook.

"I plan to take this letter to Miroku and Sango, because they told me they had made one's similar. With a hope they would be able to find someone to deliver them. They don't seem to think I'll live that long. Keh! They still treat me like a pup!" Kagome giggled when Inuyasha leaned over her shoulder to read those words himself.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"He acts like you, so he'll remember what you acted like probably. He was very little when we were around. It's harder to remember things from when you were that young." Kagome reminded him.

"Keh! Just keep reading." He said impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They'll probably end up giving them to Fluffy, or Kouga or something. See if I care!" Kagome looked up at Shesshoumaru, to see him looking appalled at being addressed as 'fluffy'. Kagome giggled, before she continued reading.

"I'm not sure If I should be the one to tell you this, Inuyasha, but I doubt the others will. But, about two years after you and Kagome left, Kikyou sought out Fluffy, demanding to know of your whereabouts. He cut her down that day." Inuyasha rounded on his brother, with a glare.

"You killed her?" He asked.

Shesshoumaru regarded his brother coldly. "Would you have rather I left her to live to this day, and cause further problems between you and your mate? Or did you simply wish to kill her yourself?"

"Keh" And he looked to Kagome, to start reading again.

"Anyways, I'll see you again someday, but I'm afraid, the others won't. till then, Shippou." Kagome moved it to the bottom of the stack, to see the last letter in place.

"Dear Kagome-sama, and Inuyasha-sama, you don't know me, but I know you. I'm Sana, Mother and Father were your very good friends, you defeated Naraku together. They have told me stories of you two, since I was a very small child.

"I wrote this letter, so that you could maybe know me a little. Because mother often speaks, of how you two would have loved me. I know that you are somewhere far in the future, and that those such as Shesshoumaru-sama, and Shippou-sama, will live to see you again. But mother and father, and me and my brothers and sisters, (I'm the oldest of 5, soon to be six) will not.

"I'm, as my father calls it, a wild child. I never obey my parents on the little stuff. I run with the demons, and exterminate the one's who are menacing, and evil. My father is proud of me for it, while mother, says she fears for my future. I Am 16 years of age, and have not been asked for courtship. At least, not by anyone she knows about. Someone has proposed to be my mate, but I have yet to give him an answer. But I plan to this evening. I shall be mated to a wolf-youkai. One of Kouga's kin. Mother said you knew of him." Inuyasha growled at the name, as Kagome looked up with a sad smile.

"That pervert better not let his pup be mated to a flea-bag." He growled.

"You don't even know him! He could be nothing like Kouga!" Kagome outraged.

"Keh! He's still a flea-bag!"

"Akito comes for me tonight, and I shall tell mother and father of him when I give them this letter. I wish I could speak to you longer, but mother is calling for me, wish..."

Inuyasha looked up when Kagome stropped reading. "What is it?"

"That's where it stops. It looks like the pencil was drawn across the bottom of the paper, like she fainted while writing." Kagome commented. Looking at the letter strangely. There was a dark stain on one of the bottom corners. "What's this Inuyasha?"

He bent over to sniff the stain. As Sheshoumaru stood by, emotionless. He suddenly lifted his head back, a disgusted look on his face. "It's blood. Her blood."

Kagome looked in horror at the piece of parchment. Before she turned it over, to see on the back, a scribbled note from Miroku. "Sana died in a fight against a serpent youkai, shortly after writing this letter. Akito turned up dead not a week later. She intended for you two to have this, and we thought it important that you did. Shesshoumaru will deliver this to you, when he sees you next. Farewell. Miroku."

Kagome sank to her knees, tears spilling out of her eyes, at the sorrow behind Miroku's words.

**

* * *

And here it is. I'm sorry my chapters have been so sad lately, but I do have angst as one of my main categories, so I had to. I hoped you like this chapter, and this is the A B thing. I was debating whether to close the well or not, and b won. So I closed the well. I think this story might be nearing it's end. But I'm not entirely sure. I might hang on for another 5 chapter. Try to make it to forty. But I don't know. I have straggled pretty far from the central topic. Anyway, see you all next chapter.**

**Thank you sooo much! I have 1000! And It wouldn't have been possible, without each, and everyone of you! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	35. Sesshoumaru's home

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but you know how it is, school, christmas, school, boys, school, friends, did I mention school? That horrible place, that makes children want to die? Yeah, that place. It sucks.**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Sesshoumaru choose that moment to stride away from the well house. Inuyasha bent down, and whispered to Kagome that he would be right back, before following him.

"Sesshoumaru!" He called, seeing his brother walking slowly towards the giant flight of steps. He stopped, but did not turn.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

He sighed. "What about the brat? Does he remember all this? The letter he wrote us?" Inuyasha asked.

Shesshoumaru turned to give his younger brother a scathing look. "The kit risked everything, his life, his mate, his pups, to make sure that you and your mate survived. Not to mention, he now has two sets of memories. He's proved, more then once, that he's willing to go through hell and back, just to make you, and your miko happy. I'd show him a little respect if I were you." And then he turned back and started to the stairs.

As Inuyasha watched, a women suddenly appeared at the top. And he couldn't mistake her, not only did she reek of his brother, but she also smelled of the human child who used to travel with him in the past. And the only way Rin could still be alive, was if she was Sesshomaru's mate.

They conversed in low tones for a moment, and Inuyasha considered going back to Kagome, when Rin came running towards him. "Come to the house later this evening. You can visit your companions graves, and ask us anything you like of what happened back then. Just ask Shippou to drive, he knows the way." And then she turned back to her mate, and they were gone.

Inuyasha re-entered the well-house, to find Kagome gone, but he could still hear, and smell her tears. He found her at the bottom of the well. Pounding her bleeding fists on the ground. Screaming at it to let her through. Inuyasha lighted down on the ground next to her, and pulled her into his chest. And a lone tear, fell down his own face, to land in her raven black hair.

She was trying to say something to him through her sobs, but her voice was muffled by his chest. He pulled her back, to look into her brown eyes, that were currently puffy, and red. "What is it?" he asked.

She looked at him stubbornly. "What did he mean by 'original time-line'?" She asked shakily.

"Thanks allot bastard." He muttered to himself. Kagome heard him.

"I know you know baka! So you might as well just tell me!" She argued.

He grabbed her gently, but firmly by the shoulders, to make her look in his eyes. She needed to know this wasn't a game. "Kagome, I'm gonna tell you this right now, you don't. want. to know. I didn't want to know, but I made Shippou tell me anyways, and I wish I hadn't. I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing, and I'll be damned if I tell you, without you fully understanding what this means. I'm telling you now, it's not worth it."

Kagome looked up into his eyes, and could tell he was in no way joking. This was one of those times, when he was just trying to protect her, and maybe, she should let him this time. She had a horrible feeling that he was right, that it truly wasn't worth knowing.

She nodded. "All right. If you don't think I need to know, then I guess I don't."

Inuyasha was, again, astounded that she had actually listened to him.

* * *

The whole ride to Sesshomaru's, Shippou kept talking about old times between him and 'Fluffy'. It turned out, that after Kagome and Inuyasha vanished, Sesshoumaru toke it upon himself, to be guardian over the whole little group, and there children. Shippou being the only demon, besides Kirara, naturally had a strong bond with the Tai-youkai.

"Oh yeah me and Fluffy were tight. He taught me everything I knew, kind of like a father figure, but not really. He was there for me, and never denied me shelter, or protection when I needed it. Fluffy's just a big softy once you get to know him! And get through that 500 foot thick armor he's got!" Shippou laughed, as the stopped at a red light.

Kagome looked confused. "But why would he do that? Protect Sango and Miroku's village. He always acted as if humans were beneath him." She was still shook up about the well, but she was starting to handle it. Inuyasha was staying close just in case. Plus he didn't trust his brother. Never had, never will.

Shippou laughed. "Well now, he's head of the human protection program, in Youkai society. He's in charge of not letting the lesser youkai attack humans, and keeping the more powerful ones away from the idea that it would be easier just to wipe them all out. It's a hard job, and Sesshoumaru specifically asked for it. Not to mention the act he did for hanyou rights about 250 years ago. That was a hoot!"

Inuyasha looked at him strangely. "Hanyou rights? What does he care about hanyou's?" He yelled. Shippou swerved a little at the dog-demon's outburst, but recovered quickly.

"Sesshoumaru grew to respect you baka, he finally realized that hanyou's weren't dirty. And that no matter what, they were gonna happen, not to mention his own children would be hanyou, considering his relationship with Rin. So he decided, they might as well be free. Because back then, they were all being sold as slaves, they were stronger, and more durable then humans. So naturally, a prime choice. It even got as far as youkai's breeding hanyou's, just for the purpose of slavery, before Sesshoumaru stepped in, and put a stop to it. It was a long road, but Fluffy seemed to think it was worth it." Shippou explained, as they pulled up a long drive-way, with gates at the top.

Sesshomaru's house was huge! A mansion really, all made out of blue, stripped with white, marble. It was extravagant, elegant, and beautiful. Kagome couldn't wait to see the inside.

When they pulled up to the gates, Shippou and the security guard traded hello's, before they proceeded up the drive-way.

Walking through Sesshomaru's house, was like walking through a museum. It had pieces from every time period, and place, you could ever imagine. Things from ancient's Rome, and Egypt. Not to mention numerous things from Sengoku Jidia.

"Fluffy's quite a collector. He started this menagerie, somewhere in the 1800's. You can tell some things, are even older then he is! Not an easy task!" Shippou commented. Kagome was looking around in awe, while Inuyasha kept his head down, one arm wrapped around Kagome's waist for protection.

They proceeded through the house, and outside the back doors. Into a very large garden, with fountains, and hedges. And roses! Every color!

"It's through this way," Shippou said, heading for a pathway slightly to the right of them, that was surrounded on both sides, by tall hedges. "I'm sure you'd like to see them first, I come here allot just to talk to them."

After walking down the path for a while, it opened out into a small clearing, with nothing but grass, and several headstones. Shippou walk right up to the two middle ones, and fell to his knees, bowing respectfully.

Kagome and Inuyasha came closer, to see they were the graves of there companions. Miroku, and Sango.

Kagome came up, and bowed beside Shippou. Inuyasha stood back, and stared at the graves. It was only days ago that he had talked to these two, and now, here they were, dead and gone. He caught the scent of Kagome's tears again. Not knowing what else to do, he fell to his knees beside her, and just held her in his arms. Letting a few stray tears of his own, glide down his cheek.

* * *

"There entire extended family was buried on this land. You saw only them, there direct children, and there children's significant others in that plot. The rest, are back in the family cemetery. A hanyou grand-child of there's still lives, but she's away on business for me." Sesshoumaru said, as he drank from his glass of scotch.

They were all sitting on antique looking furniture, in an immaculate living room. Including, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. Rin seemed to be about 20 years old, but of course must be much older.

Inuyasha had been reluctant to sit in the first place, not trusting his brother one bit. But Kagome had made him, now they were all drinking tea, and liquor, In Sesshomaru's case. Except Kagome and Inuyasha, who thought it was poisoned, while Kagome didn't, as to not cause a fuss with her mate.

Rin smiled at them. "They lived a long, healthy, and happy life. They made a difference up until the day they died. They were found dead in each others arms, having slipped away, peacefully in the night. There offspring went on to be youkai-exterminators, and oddly enough, youkai defenders."

Kagome looked puzzled at this. So Rin continued, "The ones who choose to attack others, they cut down, while those who wished to live in peace, they protected form other exterminators. Many of them became mated to youkai themselves. The Miroku-Sango blood-line went down in youkai history, for producing one-third of all the hanyou population up until the slavery started."

Kagome frowned, "Did they really enslave hanyou's?"

Rin nodded sadly.

"Keh! I told you that in the car! What you didn't believe me?" Shippou said indignantly. He sounded so much like Inuyasha, that she expected to hear a wench thrown in there someplace.

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. "Don't do that!" he snapped.

Shippou looked at him, bewildered. "Do what?" he asked innocently.

Inuyasha shot to his feet. "Don't fucking talk like that!"

Shippou followed him. "Like what!" He demanded.

"Like you're fucking me! Cause you're not!" Inuyasha yelled, closing both hands into a fist, and digging into his palms with his claws.

"I know I'm not!" Shippou yelled back, caught off guard by this whole conversation. He'd always talked like this, for as long as he could remember.

"Well then stop fucking _acting_ like you are!"

"I'm not acting like anything! I'm not _acting_! This is how I talk!"

"Keh!"

Shippou growled, and took a step forward, towards the hanyou.

"As much as I'd like to see how this turns out, " They both whipped there heads around to stare at the older youkai, who interrupted them. "I believe it would be best, if you didn't fight in my living room, all of these things are worth more then your petty arguments."

Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed outright at the look on the kitsune, and hanyou's, faces. They both rounded on her instead.

She grabbed one of each of there wrists, and forced them down into the seats on either side of her. There fight for dominance would have to take place somewhere else.

Inuyasha relented, and allowed his mate to drag him into the couch. A couch definitely made for looks, not comfort. Before he turned to his brother. Who was silent once again. "I don't get it."

Shesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Be more specific baka, there are many things I'm sure you don't understand." he replied.

"Very funny," Inuyasha commented sulkily, but was able to keep his anger under check. "Why the hell do you care so much about Sango and Miroku? About Shippou? you never did before."

The Tai-youkai was silent for a quite some time, and so was the rest of the room. Finally, he put down his glass, and stared unblinkingly, at his younger brother. "You disappeared, and they needed protection. They were your pack Inuyasha, and it was my responsibility, my honor, to make sure that no harm befell them. Sana was an accident, I was unable to make it there in time to save her, and then, Tensiaga refused to work for her. Same with a few others that died in that time. I did what I could, to preserve the pack of my brother."

**

* * *

Touching, older brother, to younger brother moment there. I hope you all liked this chapter, Fluffy is sometimes my favorite character! He's soo cute, and fluffy!**_**

* * *

Read the next paragraph, if you think Seshoumaru and Rin being together is dirty. Or disgusting.**_

**I know some people, might not be happy with my choice of having Rin for his mate, but I always liked her. And although, nowadays, marrying someone that you took care of when they were a child is un-heard of, back then it wasn't that uncommon. I know alot of people think that Rin and Fluffy have more of a father daughter relationship, I think that it could have progressed into love when she grew older. Think of it this way, sometimes, when step children are put together in the same home, they sometimes fall in love later in life, when all they felt for eachother in childhood, was sibling love. And nobody thinks it's dirty. It's the same thing really.**

**

* * *

Anyways, thanx for all your reviews! ( im not opposed to more either!) And thanx for sticking with me, even if haven't updated in so long! (I do realize, btw, that long updating for me, is not long updating for others, it just feels like forever to me.)****

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


	36. The Birth

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived home later that evening. After a long day at Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha still insisted he was a bastard, while Kagome thought he had finally realized the errors of his ways.

They were arguing as they stepped in the front door, having been dropped off at the curb by Shippou, who had given them an ominous, manila envelope, saying, 'it's from Fluffy'. "You just don't get it wench, people like Sesshoumaru don't just do stuff out of the kindness of there hearts, he's up to something. I wouldn't be surprised if those letters were all fakes."

Kagome looked at him incredulously, as she took off her coat, and proceeded to put it in the hall closet. "And Shippou? You really think he would lie to us? He's like my son Inuyasha, I won't write him off as a liar as quickly as you do."

Inuyasha's anger seemed to deflate at the scathing tone his mate used. Before he stepped forward, and wrapped her in his arms. "I wasn't saying that, I just don't trust the bastard of a brother of mine. it has nothing to do with the br-"

"Stop calling him that!" Kagome cut him off, wrenching herself from his arms, and running up the stairs, Inuyasha went to follow her, when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Let her go. She's had a long day. Not to mention all those pregnancy hormones she's got floating around." Kyle said quietly to him. "Let me go talk to her, she's much less likely to sit me, then she is you."

Inuyasha glared at him for a minute, reluctant to let his mate stay mad at him, but also reluctant to being sat. In the end, he nodded his consent, before Kyle went up the stairs, in search of his daughter.

She wasn't in her room. He found her in the bathroom, sitting on the floor between the bathtub, and the toilet, crying hysterically. Kyle grimaced, before sitting down in front of her. "Don't cry, you know that baka of a mate of yours hates the smell."

She looked up at him angrily, with tears clinging to her lashes, eyes red and puffy. "He'll have to live with it! He never pays any respect to people who care about him! Why can't he just grow up!" she outraged.

Kyle smiled at that. "You're right. And everyone knows that. Even you, but you've never cared before. You still don't, you just want someone to be mad at. Because what you're really mad about, is no ones fault."

Kagome looked down at her hands, that were lying ideally in her lap. Guilt written all over her face.

"I know about the well, I know about everything that happened today. Shippou told me he told Inuyasha about the separate timeline, and I know Sesshoumaru was here, and gave you the letters. A lot has happened, and you can't stress yourself out this much, it's no where near good for the baby. You need to pull yourself together, go back downstairs, and apologize to your mate. And try to ignore the pregnancy hormones as much as humanly possible." He stood up, and walked over to the doorway. "And Kagome."

She stood up to, and turned to look at him. He was smiling. "Just remember, we're all here for you, and we all love you."

* * *

The envelope, turned out to have a Birth certificate in it for Inuyasha Siaga, detailed history of where he'd been all his life, and everything he'd ever need to make a life in this era. Including, most important, a certificate of marriage, proclaiming Kagome to be, Kagome Siaga.

* * *

Everything seemed to go just great for the two-sets of soon to be parents. It was very strange when, the due date of a mother, and daughter were in the same month.

Kagome and Inuyasha were able to procure a house, and Inuyasha, a job. He was a swords trainer. Teaching little kids the old fashion, sword techniques. Good money. Mostly kids about 10-12. He was the perfect little disciplinary.

"December! What a beautiful month for a baby to be born!" Kagome exclaimed. As they left Dr. Koujou's office, in late November. Her stomach protruding significantly.

Inuyasha smiled, his mate seemed to be getting more excited by the day. She's already insisted, that if the baby was a girl, which they both thought it would be, she would be named December.

They had gotten married in October, under the Goshinboku. Inuyasha had wanted to wait, until he was accustomed to this time. Which he was, very well. It seemed almost like he'd lived here his entire life. It was his destiny after all to be here with her. Or so Kagome liked to believe.

* * *

Christmas was an unbelievable affair.

Kagome's due date, had been the 20th. But, that girl decided to be a Christmas present, and you only open those, Christmas morning.

The second Inuyasha had handed her her first gift that morning, was when the first contraction hit. And Inuyasha had loaded her into his car, (Yes, car!) And they were off.

Inuyasha was soon thrown out of the delivering room, by Kagome. He was just causing more problems, Kiesha was in there anyways, to lend support. So he went into the waiting room, to find all the Youngs, and Siaga's there waiting for him.

"How is she?" Mrs. Young asked, holding her own baby in her arms.

He just grunted, before sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs.

It took hours, and Inuyasha almost couldn't stand it. He could hear her screaming in there, but every time he got up to barge into the delivering room, three sets of hands reached out, and pulled him back into his seat.

Finally, a nurse came out, and led him into Kagome's room. Where he encountered his little girl, for the fist time.

He stepped inside, and saw his beautiful mate, lying in a hospital bed, looking thoroughly disheveled. But smiling all the same, as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

He walked up and sat on the side of the bed. His whole world lie there in front of him. His mate, and pup. His savior, and his offspring. And they were both beautiful.

He lay with her all day, just staring at her, and his pup. He just couldn't seem to get enough of either of them.

He kept going it all over in his head, his entire life had been nothing but, fighting, and death, and misery, and pain. That was until she walked in. She brightened his life, gave it meaning. Helped him do everything in his power to help others. He'd be nothing without her, hell, he'd probably be dead!

He couldn't hate himself enough for the hell he'd put her through with the whole Kikyou thing. She'd stuck by him, even though he'd treated her like dirt, and she'd even become his mate, after everything. and she'd gave him a pup.

This could just be the best Christmas ever, for he held the two presents, he'd received from Kami himself, in his arms this day.

**

* * *

The End****

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry! I know you all weren't expecting it, but I did it anyway! It's all over! I can't believe it, but it is. And I'm not even sure when I'll get up the nerve (or scrounge up the time) To start a new story.**

I hope you liked this story. Well, I'm guessing you did, because of all the reviews I got. WOW! I never expected that many. And I'm honored, to be one of few, who get 1000. See you all around, goodbye.

I haven't decided on an epilogue yet, but I don't think so.

**I'm sorry, but I don't think this chapter is one of my better. Actually, it's one of my worst since Promise for the Future. Which was pretty bad. I'm thinking about doing a collection of one-shots. Because I love doing one shots. Anyways, I have to go. I hope you all liked this, and if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Merry Christmas, or what ever holiday you celebrate.**

**

* * *

**

This chapter is also dedicated to those who lost there lives in Katrina's fury. And to those who lost there homes, there whole lives in fact, in a matter of days. God bless, and good luck to all those who did survive. (Note: All my chapters, and even this whole story, is dedicated to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. )

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!  
**Mwahahahaha!  
****(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:  
****Why aren't they mine?  
****I wish they were  
****But I'll settle for terrorizing them  
****(Grin)**


End file.
